


no strings attached

by aquariusblues



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, basically a selfindulgent fwb au.. cant write summaries for shit, its a great time, jihoon is a producer, of sorts, porn with plot bc im weak and added feelings, side meanie, side verkwan - Freeform, soonyoung professional dancer and influencer, strangers to lovers to friends to... lovers???, switch soonhoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariusblues/pseuds/aquariusblues
Summary: Following an almost seven month dry spell Jihoon is desperate enough and Seungkwan has a very available and willing cousin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo im back!! i wrote this in the last three days and actually have quite a bit planned for it lol~ there will be a lot of mature themes here, but u can tell that by the rating and the synopsis i guess ahah.. i hope everyone enjoys <3

They’re at the office past midnight, empty beer cans around them and Jihoon knows when his cheeks feel hot like this he should think twice before saying anything but his mouth speaks for him instead.

“I want someone to fuck.”

Seungkwan stops in the middle of his editing and stares at him. Probably not what he expected to hear from his boss even if they’ve been working together for years.

“Okay…” Seungkwan says carefully, still eyeing Jihoon who has reclined in his desk chair, hands folded peacefully over his stomach. “What brought this on?”

“Just thinking about how you get to go home to fuck someone and all I have is an empty bed.”

“Vernon and I are engaged…” Seungkwan sounds like he’s pouting and Jihoon opens one eye to look at him.

“You still have sex don’t you?” Seungkwan reddens, mouth open, and Jihoon sighs. “Exactly.”

They’re both silent for a few minutes. Seungkwan isn’t listening to the harmonies on his laptop anymore probably unsure how to continue with his work when his boss is so vocal about his sexual frustration. Jihoon closes his eyes again and tries to think of anything that won’t make his dick twitch from how horny he is.

It’s been so long. Ever since he broke up with his boyfriend almost a year ago – nothing. Nothing but the occasional hook up when Jihoon gets _really_ desperate. But even then finding random partners in bars does not always equate a good fuck especially when they almost always think he’s some twink.

Ridiculous.

That’s how he ended up with a half a year dry spell and poor Seungkwan still sitting stone-faced and confused in front of him.

“Let’s call it off for the day, shall we,” Jihoon sits up in his chair. If he gets home in the next fifteen minutes, he’ll have time to jerk off and still get a good six hours of sleep before getting up for work again. Maybe he won’t be as sexually frustrated tomorrow. He almost laughs. As if.

“Hyung,” Seungkwan says instead of closing his file. “Do you want me to set you up with someone?”

Jihoon stares at him. Then leans forward, urgently. “Yes. Who?”

“My cousin just moved back to Seoul,” Seungkwan starts warily, a little disturbed by Jihoon’s eagerness. “He’s pretty lonely trying to set back up, so I’m sure he won’t mind someone to hook up with either.”

Jihoon licks his lips involuntarily. “Tell me more.”

“He spent the last few years traveling all over Asia, he’s a dancer and choreographer,” Seungkwan tells him and Jihoon swears he feels his dick twitch in his pants. Dancers… God that’s sexy. It’s been way too long.

“Show me a picture.”

Seungkwan takes out his phone and loads up his cousin’s profile before handing the phone to Jihoon.

His username is @kwonhoshi and there’s a star next to his name.

“Hoshi? Is that his real name?”

“No, it’s Soonyoung,” Seungkwan tries to lean over the desk to see whatever Jihoon is looking at. “That’s just his stage name he started using while in Japan. I think it means star or something.”

“Hmm,” Jihoon hums looking at his icon. It’s clearly studio taken so he won’t rely on it as a judgement of his looks, but his jaw is sharp and his eyes are too and he’s clearly handsome. Jihoon swallows as he scrolls down.

There are a lot of dance videos, he’ll save them for later, but the rest are personal pictures of him out with friends, food pictures, outfit of the days and other photos taken of him. He presses a mirror selfie clearly taken at a dance studio and zooms in to see his body. Seems tall, long sculpted legs, can’t really tell what’s happening under his shirt but his biceps seem fit.

“I like him,” Jihoon says easily, handing the phone back to Seungkwan.

“He’s a great guy,” Seungkwan still sounds a little wary. “We’re second cousins but we grew close when I moved to Seoul for college. He helped me settle in.”

“That’s great but I’m not trying to _like_ this guy,” Jihoon says casually. “Just fuck him.”

Seungkwan doesn’t seem to support the idea fully but nods reluctantly. “I’ll talk to him. He’s been complaining that it's hard to meet people.”

“I’m not looking for a relationship,” Jihoon tells him again. He doesn’t have time for that with all their projects coming up and he knows how that lack of time ended up last time. He doesn’t want to go through that again. “Tell him that.”

“He isn’t either. He travels a lot so he says it’s a hassle.”

“Perfect,” Jihoon grins. “Let me know what he says. I’m getting desperate.” Seungkwan nods and Jihoon gets up from his desk, putting on his suit jacket. “Save the progress and head home,” he says, picking up his phone. “You can come in at eleven tomorrow, but I better have some Soonyoung updates. Got it?”

“Bye, Jihoon-hyung,” Seungkwan sighs pressing save and Jihoon leaves the office taking the elevator down to the parking lot. Maybe it’s not so bad to complain to his dongsaeng about how desperate he is for a hook up, if that means those thighs around him and those pretty lips on his…

Thanks to the lack of traffic late at night he’s home in fifteen minutes just like he wanted to be. Climbing into bed, he thinks it’s not a crime to start his fun a little early when he jerks off to a video of Soonyoung dancing in a dimly lit dance studio.

 

✧

 

Seungkwan takes a few days to get back with an answer which is okay because this way it’s coming close to the weekend anyway.

“He wants to meet you,” Seungkwan tells him when he walks into his office on Thursday morning and sees that nobody else is there. “He says you’re cute.” Jihoon cringes. “I also told him you won’t like that and he told me to say it again.”

Jihoon ignores that. “How should I contact him?”

“I don’t know? DM him?” Seungkwan suggests, ready to leave to continue with his work at his own office. “I did my job, didn’t I? Not interested in any updates, by the way, enjoy the sex!”

He closes the door when he leaves and Jihoon bites his top lip as he thinks over the best way to go about this. Slipping into his dms as the people call it these days... It seems awkward, sure, but least here the other guy expects it.

He opens the app and finds @kwonhoshi again and immediately opens his direct messages.

 

@woozifactory [13:23]: hey, this is jihoon

 

God he’s desperate, he thinks as he sends it. But he’d rather make sure this set up is actually happening or he’ll just go to the nearest bar and find someone quick and useful for the night. He puts his phone away and keeps working on some files while he waits for a reply. It’s comeback season in Seoul with summer approaching, he probably will have to spend the next few weeks at the studio, which makes this weekend all the more crucial. He glances at his phone. _Please answer._

An hour or so later Seungcheol comes into his office with take out and Jihoon’s phone is still notification free.

“What’s gotten you so bitter?” Cheol asks opening the containers without even asking if Jihoon wants any food, not that Jihoon minds this kind of attention.

“I’m not bitter,” Jihoon says bitterly pressing the home button on his phone and watching his empty home screen light up. Well fuck you too.

“Yes you are,” Cheol replies easily, licking the lid of one of the noodle packages before cracking open his chopsticks. “What's going on?” Jihoon reaches for some food as well but before he can grab a pair of chopsticks, Cheol snatches them back. “Talk to me first.”

Jihoon sighs. They’ve known each other since college. Cheol was his roommate even though he was a sophomore when Jihoon moved in, but thinking about it years after, this kind of hyung was exactly who Jihoon needed when he was a young, shy boy who just moved to Seoul from Busan. He kind of understood what Seungkwan meant by a good older influence who could welcome him properly to the big city. They’ve been best friends since and now they work for the same company, Jihoon as the main music producer and Seungcheol in charge of the hip hop productions. These lunch dates are consistent so they can keep in touch. If Jihoon couldn’t properly maintain a romantic relationship, his friendships weren’t an exception. This was Cheol’s way of not letting Jihoon slip away completely.

“I’m looking for a hook up,” Jihoon says before motioning with his fingers for Cheol to hand him the chopsticks.

“Nice,” Seungcheol grins. “Should we go out tomorrow night then?”

“Not that kind of hook up,” Jihoon explains quickly.

“So a relationship.”

“A certain type of relationship.”

“Friends with benefits?” Cheol looks disappointed but he hands the chopsticks over finally. “Did you not watch that Ashton Kutcher movie?”

“Well technically speaking we aren’t friends,” Jihoon defends taking a bite of the food. “Just wanna fuck someone without them having any expectations.”

“Too good to be true.”

“Exactly,” as soon as he says it his phone vibrates and he almost drops his lunch all over himself. “Fuck, finally,” he puts down his food and goes for his phone.

 

@kwonhoshi [14:43]: ahh I was wondering when I’ll hear from you~

 

“He knows right?” Jihoon asks out loud despite Seungcheol still not aware who he's talking about. “Seungkwan told him so he must know.”

“Know what?”

“That I just want to fuck.”

“Christ,” Jihoon is staring at his screen but he can actually  _feel_ Seungcheol rolling his eyes. “How long has it been?”

“Half a year,” Jihoon says while the other half of his brain tries to think of something witty to write back.

“What about that guy from the bar a few weeks ago?”

“He was a creep, kept calling me little baby,” Jihoon makes a face. “What do I reply?”

“What did he say?”

“That he’s been waiting to hear from me.”

“Cute.”

“It’s not supposed to be,” Jihoon defends. “I want it to be hot.”

Seungcheol laughs, covering his mouth since he’s still chewing. “Just get straight to the point,” he says shrugging. “I forgot how these things work.”

“No need to shove it in my face.” Seungcheol has been dating his girlfriend for over two years now. Honestly, Jihoon was expecting him to be the first one to get engaged over Seungkwan and Vernon but the other two have been together since high school so it's no big surprise either.

Jihoon swallows and types out an answer, sending before he can overthink it.

 

@woozifactory [14:46]: when would you like to meet me in person then?

 

This time the reply comes quicker and Jihoon smiles, maybe he’s not the only one who’s excited.

 

@kwonhoshi [14:47]: tomorrow night?

@woozifactory [14:48]: sounds good

@kwonhoshi [14:48]: great heres my number 020-150-526 I think thatll be easier

@kwonhoshi [14:48]: looking forward to meeting you~ 

 

Jihoon chews on his lip. That was almost too easy.

“I feel like I’m third wheeling and he’s not even here.”

“He went straight to the point,” Jihoon says glancing up at Cheol. “Kinda hot.”

“I think you’re just incredibly horny.”

“Oh definitely,” Jihoon says, saving the number and putting away his phone after that. When he goes back to his food, he’s smiling.

“You haven’t even fucked yet and you’re already in a good mood,” Seungcheol notes and Jihoon nods as he chews on his noodles.

“You should see the way he moves his body,” Jihoon’s legs are bouncing up and down. “ _Super_ flexible.”

“I believe you,” Seungcheol sighs.

“Don’t judge me,” Jihoon tells him then. “It’s been a long time and trust me if this works out it’s the best. No need for strangers and no need for anyone who has expectations for me other than me sticking my dick into their ass.”

Seungcheol chokes on his bite. “Jihoon!”

“What?” Jihoon watches him unimpressed. “I’m a grown man with _needs_  and so is this guy.”

“Alright, enjoy yourselves.”

“We will.”

They’re quiet for a minute while Jihoon eats a few bites. “At least show me what he looks like?” Seungcheol asks finally and Jihoon grins, opening his phone to show Seungcheol Soonyoung’s profile.

“Almost four hundred thousand followers? Damn,” Cheol says and Jihoon also hums, impressed. He didn’t notice that earlier. “He’s cute, I feel like I’ve seen him around before” Cheol says scrolling down.

“He’s a dancer,” Jihoon says like that explains anything.

“Doesn’t seem like the type of guy who just wants to fuck around.”

“And I do?”

“Good point.”

“Apparently he travels a lot, so he’s not interested in anything with too many expectations.”

“That's what they all say.”

“You’re being awfully protective about this,” Jihoon frowns. “Do you think I should get into another relationship? Did that end up well last time?” His heart starts beating a little quicker, he really doesn’t like speaking about his last boyfriend.

Seungcheol sighs. “Exactly, I _don’t_ want you to get hurt.”

“I won’t, this way it’s the best.”

“You don’t know that. You don’t know anything about this guy.”

“Are you my babysitter? I can make my own decisions,” Jihoon grabs his phone out of Seungcheol’s hand and sits back in his chair, appetite gone. “You’re ruining my excitement.”

“I’m sorry,” Cheol says and means it. “I'm just looking out for you,” Jihoon relaxes slightly but still fumes silently in his seat. “I really do hope you have a great fuck tomorrow,” he says and if Jihoon wasn’t so frustrated in every sense possible he might’ve laughed.

So he groans instead, leaning back in his chair, ready to leave this conversation behind. “Me too.”

“And maybe you’ll finally stop being an asshole, while you're at it,” Seungcheol adds, smirking.

“Shut up.”

 

✧

 

Jihoon texts Soonyoung the next day telling him to meet him for dinner at a Japanese restaurant on his street. It was Cheol’s suggestion and Jihoon agreed with it. This way if Soonyoung is some weirdo they can just call it off before it’s too late.

“My cousin isn’t a weirdo,” Seungkwan tells him when he drops off some lyrics before heading home for the weekend.

“Of course you don’t think so, he’s family,” Jihoon points out and Seungkwan frowns.

“He’s a good guy,” Seungkwan defends again.

“That’s great, Seungkwan,” Jihoon says dismissively. “I hope you have a nice weekend.”

“You too, hyung,” Seungkwan huffs. “I hope you come back in a better mood.”

“If not, blame your cousin,” Jihoon shoots back and Seungkwan can’t say anything to that, leaving the office after another goodbye.

It’s close to seven when Jihoon finally finishes his work and hurries home so he can shower and change before meeting Soonyoung at eight, taking extra care to be presentable down there in case he finally gets lucky after dinner. He puts on his best black jeans, ripped at the knees and tight on his ass, and a flowy white button-up. It’s warm at night this late in April so he doesn’t bother taking anything on top. By seven fifty-five he’s leaving his apartment in time to receive a text from Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung [19:56]: here, in the jean jacket

Jihoon [19:57]: thanks I know what u look like

Soonyoung [19:57]: hmm so I passed your looks test?

 

Jihoon doesn’t reply to that remembering suddenly how he even jerked off to a video of him. He thinks it’s too early in their relationship to tell him about that, though. Maybe someday…

The restaurant is only a few minutes away from his place and he spots Soonyoung leaning on the wall beside it, legs crossed at the ankle. He’s also wearing jeans, but his are light blue with a strap around his thigh and Jihoon is almost embarrassed at how his mouth gets wet at that. He has black high top converse on and a jean jacket like he said. It’s cute, very boyish. His black hair falls over his forehead as he scrolls through his phone but Jihoon can tell he’s been running his hand through it from how slightly messy it is on top.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon says approaching and Soonyoung blinks up at him and smiles, cheeks bunching up. Jihoon has seen this smile on his Instagram but in person his teeth are even cuter and something about the way his eyes shine just doesn’t translate on camera.

“Jihoon,” he says as a greeting. “You really are tiny.” Jihoon’s eyes narrow and Soonyoung laughs. “Sorry, Seungkwan said your face gets funny if I mention your height.”

“What’s funny about it?” Jihoon challenges.

“Nothing,” Soonyoung says meaningfully, still grinning. “But your ears are red now, it’s cute.”

Jihoon sighs, eyes closing. _Just remember how desperately you want this arrangement to work,_ he reminds himself before opening his eyes again. Soonyoung’s smile remained.

“Hungry?” Jihoon asks, switching topics.

“Starving,” there’s a glint in Soonyoung’s sharp eyes and Jihoon ignores it for now as he leads them inside.

They get a table in the corner of the restaurant and Jihoon orders for both of them when Soonyoung assures him he eats everything and then they talk, getting to know each other.

Jihoon learns that Soonyoung only went to university for a couple of years before he stopped to focus on his dancing career and a few years later was invited to Japan to teach side by side with a famous Japanese choreographer. Soonyoung lists some groups he has choreographed for and Jihoon can’t help but be a little impressed.

“So how old are you?” Jihoon asks.

“Twenty-six in June. And you?”

“Twenty-six in November.”

“When in November?”

“Twenty-second.”

“So you’re a cusp,” he says and it takes Jihoon a moment to understand what he means.

“I always read the Sagittarius part of the horoscope, if that counts for anything,” Jihoon tells him and Soonyoung nods, approving. “I’m assuming that’s good?”

“Sagittarius and Geminis are very compatible,” he says matter-of-factly and Jihoon can’t help but laugh, taking a sip of the hot sake they ordered.

“Don’t know much about horoscopes but I know Geminis are messy,” Jihoon says, putting his cup down and leaning his chin in his palm as the server brings their food.

“Messy?” Soonyoung pouts. “We’re interesting. Scorpios are messy.”

Jihoon doesn't know enough about it to comment so he starts eating instead.

“So what about you?” Soonyoung asks. “What do you do?”

“Didn’t Seungkwan tell you about me?”

“Didn’t Seungkwan tell you about _me?_ ”

_Touché._

“I’m a music producer, we work mostly with SM.”

“Impressive,” Soonyoung admits, chewing on a salmon roll. “I’ve choreographed for their boy groups a few times.”

“I noticed,” Jihoon says, remembering the groups he listed earlier. “Which songs?”

“There was _Highlight_ and _Getting Closer_ ,” Soonyoung frowns as he tries to remember more. “Those are the recent ones. Oh! _Thanks_ , too. That one is a favorite.” Jihoon simply smiles, chewing on his food with a small teasing smile. Soonyoung notices his playful look and stares at him. “Which one of them is yours?" 

“All,” he says simply.

Soonyoung leans back, impressed. “Small world.”

“It is,” Jihoon smirks. “Didn’t you know your cousin works for a music company.”

“Isn’t he just a vocal assistant, though? I don’t really follow music labels…”

“You should, as a choreographer. Don’t you want to know what style of music you prefer choreographing for?”

“I like anything.”

“That’s a simple way of thinking.”

“I’m a simple guy.”

“Are you now?” Jihoon’s smirk turns darker and Soonyoung catches the look his own mouth bending into a knowing smile. “What else do you want to know about me?” Jihoon asks then and Soonyoung reaches for anther sushi.

“Where are you from?”

“Busan.”

“How long ago did you move to Seoul?”

“For University, seven years ago.”

“Longest relationship?”

Jihoon pauses, taking a large sip of his sake while Soonyoung watches him curiously. “One year.”

“Girl or guy?”

“Guy,” before Soonyoung can ask anything else Jihoon shoots the question back.

“Five months. Girl.”

Jihoon can’t help but like that answer. Five months isn’t a long time, maybe this guy really isn’t into relationships. Perfect.

“Have you been with guys before?”

“Of course,” Soonyoung says simply, chewing on his food. “Have you been with girls?”

“Only a few times. Not my thing.”

“Hmm,” Soonyoung takes a sip of his own alcohol finally and Jihoon relaxes slightly. “So what exactly are we trying to have here, Jihoon?”

“Sex hopefully,” Jihoon replies with ease and Soonyoung smiles.

“You’re going to give me the no strings attached talk?”

“I thought that was already communicated by Seungkwan.”

“It was,” Soonyoung nods. “He told me you seem pretty desperate.”

Jihoon coughs in surprise. “Well he’s not wrong…” He admits and Soonyoung smiles wider.

“I got back to Seoul almost two months ago, didn’t realize how hard it’s become to find a good hook up,” he admits. “Everyone is dating or wants to date.”

“I know!” Jihoon takes a large sip of sake and Soonyoung follows.

“How long has it been for you then?”

Jihoon looks around involuntarily. They’re sitting at a small table so it’s easy to hear each other despite the restaurant being pretty full on Friday night. There’s no chance someone else will overhear, not that it really matters if they do... _Calm down, Jihoon,_ he tells himself.

“A while,” Jihoon admits finally, embarrassed and toying with a sushi between his chopsticks.

“How long exactly?” Soonyoung moving his seat closer to Jihoon and Jihoon licks his lips, growing slightly ashamed.

“A few weeks since my last hook up but almost seven months since I’ve had sex,” Jihoon says quickly and Soonyoung almost looks impressed, leaning his chin in his hand so he can observe Jihoon up close.

“I understand your desperation now,” he smiles cutely and Jihoon looks away briefly.

“What about you?” Jihoon asks, feeling way too exposed.

“Three months ago with my last girlfriend,” Soonyoung says, then adds. “It’s been over a year since I’ve been with a guy.” That makes Jihoon feel a little better.

“Where’s the girlfriend now?”

“Ex-girlfriend,” Soonyoung corrects. “Broke up with me a few months ago. Said I travel too much.”

“Right, Seungkwan mentioned that.”

“Now you see why I might be a little desperate for this as well,” Soonyoung smiles as his thigh nudges Jihoon’s. “Relationships are endless expectations.”

“They want too much,” Jihoon agrees his legs spreading involuntarily from the contact and Soonyoung leans towards him.

“What do _you_ want then, Jihoon?” Jihoon feels Soonyoung’s hand on his knee and his breath hitches. Fuck, he might really get hard just from this.

“An arrangement,” he replies easily and Soonyoung’s hand runs up his thigh, squeezing lightly.

“A glorified booty call,” Soonyoung adds questioningly and he’s way close now, Jihoon doesn’t remember him getting this close.

“Doesn’t sound too bad does it?”

“Sounds perfect,” Soonyoung smiles, his breath fanning hot across Jihoon’s face. It smells like sake and soy sauce and faint mint underneath.

“Super,” Jihoon smiles back, feeling braver. “Let’s get out of here then?”

Soonyoung’s grin widens and he raises his hand for the bill. They finish some more of the food while they receive it, talking about college memories and other trivial things but Jihoon’s mouth feels dry because Soonyoung’s hand hasn’t stopped caressing his goddamn thigh.

When the bill arrives, Soonyoung covers his hand over it first pulling to himself and finally taking his hand off Jihoon so he can reach for his wallet.

“I’m paying,” Jihoon interjects quickly.

“Let me be the gentleman,” Soonyoung’s credit card is already on the check and the waiter is picking it up again with an apologetic smile.

“Why are you even paying? This isn’t a date.”

“It is of sorts,” Soonyoung defends, his lips still upturned in a grin. Does this guy ever stop smiling?! “You can pay next time, okay?”

“I better,” Jihoon relaxes slightly but only because Soonyoung is really good at warm expressions even with those intense eyes. As soon as the waiter is back, Soonyoung is up and Jihoon follows and Soonyoung holds a warm hand at the small of his back when they walk to the exit.

It’s not very chilly outside, but Jihoon crosses his arms anyway.

“Cold?” Soonyoung asks and Jihoon shrugs which has him shrugging off his jacket.

“Don’t,” Jihoon warns and Soonyoung pauses, pulling it back on. Jihoon ignores that his shirt underneath is sleeveless.

“So how are we going to work out this arrangement?” Soonyoung asks then and Jihoon tries not to blush. _Be cool_ , he tells himself.

“Well, it’s just sex right?”

“How often?”

“As often as we want,” Jihoon says simply. “In respect to each other of course.”

“Of course. But how much a week?”

“Right now I don’t mind doing it every day,” Jihoon says under his breath and ignores the light chuckle from Soonyoung.

They reach his building and Jihoon punches in the code leading them in and nodding at the familiar doorman, while Soonyoung looks around the lobby, impressed. When they’re in the elevator he meets Soonyoung’s eyes again. He’s leaning on the wall of the elevator across from him, hands in his jean pockets and he’s smiling a weird, knowing smile.

“What?” Jihoon asks.

“Expensive guy.”

“I bet you’re well off as well, Mister four hundred thousand followers on Instagram.”

Soonyoung ignores that. “Seventeenth floor,” he says looking at the lit up button.

“Yep.”

“Penthouse?”

“Don’t flatter me too much.” Soonyoung grins, licking his bottom lip once, and the elevator pings open.

Jihoon’s apartment is spacious, but not overly so. He has a living room with a big couch and an even bigger TV, a studio room and his bedroom. His kitchen is open and blends with the living room space and he has two bathrooms, one private and one for guests. It’s a nice apartment overall, Jihoon honestly never thought it was too much.

Soonyoung still whistles when he comes in, though, taking off his shoes and going straight for the big windows on the opposite side of the living room with a pretty generous view on Seoul.

“That’s gorgeous,” he says watching the lit up skyscrapers and the colorful Gangnam in the distance. “I bet it’s even nicer during the day.”

“Depending on the visibility, yeah,” Jihoon takes off his shoes as well and goes to the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?”

Soonyoung turns around, the corner of his lip going up again. He can probably tell how nervous Jihoon is but he doesn’t tease him. “Hmm, what do you have to offer?”

Jihoon takes out two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine that’s already sitting on his counter, opened last night.

“Are you a wine guy?”

“On occasion.”

“What’s the occasion today then?” Soonyoung comes closer and sits on the barstool on the other side of the kitchen island.

“You know what,” Jihoon says pouring the wine and Soonyoung raises his glass waiting for Jihoon to raise his own.

“Cheers to that then,” Soonyoung smiles wide and Jihoon taps his glass taking a large sip feeling it burn down pleasantly down his throat.

After a moment of silence JIhoon meets his eyes and sees Soonyoung still smiling. It’s infuriating.

“What?” He asks a bit harshly but Soonyoung isn’t fazed.

“Are you nervous?”

Jihoon swallows. “Well, it’s been a while.”

“Hmm,” Soonyoung plays with the stem of his glass.

“I think I’m more excited than nervous, though,” Jihoon says, watching Soonyoung’s fingers but aware that Soonyoung is watching him.

“That’s good,” Soonyoung says, softly. “Do you live by yourself?” He says, clearly trying to calm down the atmosphere, which is slightly embarrassing to Jihoon. He doesn’t want to be babied.

“Yeah,” he says taking another sip of his wine and finally meeting Soonyoung’s eyes. “One of the rooms is my studio.”

“One here too?” Soonyoung seems impressed and Jihoon nods.

“What about you?”

Soonyoung’s smile turns a bit awkward. “Well since I only got back here a few months ago I’ve been a bit lazy finding my own place… I’m staying with my best friend for the meanwhile. I’m looking for my own place, though.”

“I’m not judging.”

“Well I don’t want to subject us only to this place,” Soonyoung says casually and Jihoon takes another pointed sip. It’s clear that Soonyoung has accepted whatever “deal” they’re organizing even before they’ve had sex. Jihoon can’t help but think that’s quite flattering.

“We’ll work it out,” Jihoon says with a small smile of his own and Soonyoung’s grin turns cute again. “Does your roommate not allow hookups?”

“Let’s just say we already have enough to worry about with his boyfriend.”

“I see,” Jihoon laughs. “Well as you can see there’s room here.”

“Clearly,” Soonyoung says looking around again, then back at Jihoon. “Want to show me the bedroom then?”

Jihoon can feel his lower body reacting. It’s almost embarrassing how quickly, too.

“Come with me,” he says walking around the counter and Soonyoung follows behind, still observing whatever pictures Jihoon has on his walls. They’re mostly posters of albums he has worked on, some pictures from with friends from college, a few with family and artists he’s worked with. Soonyoung glances at them but doesn’t really pause to look and Jihoon appreciates that with the way his underwear is getting tighter with each step.

His bedroom is nothing too special, either. It’s mostly white, with a few shelves of extra albums that don’t fit in his studio and novels he doesn’t actually read. His bed is quite large, king sized, Jihoon likes to sleep whenever he has the time as well as other perks when he still had someone to have sex with. In front of the bed is a short dresser for some clothes and a large mirror above.

When Jihoon looks over at Soonyoung to get a sense of his reaction, Soonyoung is looking between the bed and mirror, smirking and Jihoon ignores that, walking to the dresser instead to leave his phone and take off his watch.

“You can also make yourself comfortable,” Jihoon tells him when he turns around and Soonyoung is watching him with a raised brow.

“That sure is some sexy foreplay.”

“This weird awkwardness,” Jihoon says leaning his hand on the cupboard, steading himself as he watches Soonyoung slowly make his way towards him. “We just got to push through it.”

“I agree,” Soonyoung is close now, crowding him against the furniture and Jihoon’s breath hitches. “Start slow. It’s okay, we have all night, right?”

“Right,” Jihoon answers lowly, Soonyoung’s face in front of his. He leans closer, slowly, until his lips are on Jihoon’s, pressing softly. He’s about to lean away, when Jihoon’s arms go up around his neck and he opens his mouth invitingly.

Okay. This isn’t bad. It’s actually not bad at all, he thinks, when Soonyoung’s mouth widens and their tongues meet, already pushing lightly against each other. Soonyoung’s hands hold his waist pushing him against the dresser and Jihoon’s fingers lock behind his neck to pull him closer, leg rising involuntarily to wrap around Soonyoung’s thigh.

“You’re a good kisser,” Soonyoung breathes out pulling away momentarily and Jihoon takes the opportunity to leave a few kisses down his chin.

“Thanks,” he whispers, pulling his face back into a kiss and Soonyoung’s moan inside his mouth has Jihoon pushing him back towards the mattress until Soonyoung plops down onto it, Jihoon standing in front of him.

They breathe heavily for a few seconds, staring at each other, until Soonyoung’s gaze slips down and he notices the bulge of Jihoon’s pants.

“Should I take care of that for you?”

“Sure,” Jihoon sighs out. “But I think I want your ass for that.”

Soonyoung swallows. “That’s fine by me.”

“Great,” Jihoon says, distracted with how his dick is already pulsing in his underwear. “Undress then.”

Soonyoung’s mouth hangs open, almost in surprise, until he quickly takes his jean jacket off and starts unbuttoning his jeans while Jihoon stares at the biceps of his arms. He really was wearing sleeveless underneath. Fuck. Soonyoung isn’t buff or anything, but Jihoon can see the movement of his muscle as they pull down his clothes that he almost forgets to get the lube and condoms from the bedside table.

When he has them Soonyoung is already in his briefs, the shirt still on, and Jihoon doesn’t mind that for now if his arms are out.

“How do you want me?” Soonyoung asks, watching him intently and Jihoon can’t help the little gasp that comes out of his mouth. This might be too perfect.

“Lay down,” he tells him. Soonyoung reaches to take off his shirt beforehand but Jihoon stops him. “Keep it on.”

Soonyoung blinks at him but does as told sliding up the bed closer to where Jihoon is by the bedside table, lube in hand. Jihoon lays a tentative knee on the mattress and leans towards him, leaving the lube bottle by Soonyoung’s head before he slowly leans down and starts kissing him again, his other leg slipping in between Soonyoung’s thighs. He’s getting hard, too, and Jihoon presses down harder and they both moan in each other’s mouths.

“I forgot how it’s like with a guy,” Soonyoung sighs, hips going up to rub against Jihoon’s leg.

“Hmm?” Jihoon preoccupies himself by leaving open-mouthed kisses below his ear and down his neck, biting slightly as he goes down, hands rubbing the bare skin of his arms. “Is it different?”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung’s hand slips down to press against Jihoon’s boner. “It’s hot, to feel you hard against me.”

Jihoon can’t help but chuckle deeply as he presses himself into Soonyoung’s palm. When Soonyoung squeezes, Jihoon leans back to grind down again with a loud moan.

“Fuck,” Soonyoung’s out of breath and he’s definitely hard now. He uses the opportunity of Jihoon half up to occupy his hands by unbuttoning Jihoon’s shirt while Jihoon grinds down on Soonyoung’s leg. He could come right now, Jihoon thinks, he really could. Soonyoung won’t mind at all right? If he just speeds up a bit, just presses a little harder, he could–

“Holy shit,” Soonyoung says and Jihoon is brought back from his delirium.

“What?” He breathes out.

“You’re super fit,” he says dumbly and Jihoon takes off his shirt before unbuttoning his pants, ignoring how Soonyoung keeps ogling his abs, fingers reaching tentatively to brush against the muscles.

“Aren’t you a dancer? You should be fit, too.”

“Not like this,” Soonyoung won’t stop staring. “Seungkwan didn’t mention that you’re ripped.”

“Well Seungkwan doesn’t really see me naked does he?”

“I sure hope not,” Soonyoung says as his fingers travel up to squeeze Jihoon’s nipples and Jihoon thrusts down again.

“Fuck, fuck,” he moans out. “Can I just come now? I’ll come again later, I won’t last inside of you like this,” he mutters desperately and Soonyoung takes care to unzip Jihoon’s pants and pull them down his ass.

“Whatever you want, Jihoon,” he tells him, taking out Jihoon’s dick from his soaked through underwear. There’s enough precum there to smoothly jerk him off and Jihoon keeps pressing down even as Soonyoung’s hand starts taking care of him quickly. Jihoon notices the way Soonyoung is breathing hard too and he goes up on his knees quickly to throw his leg across Soonyoung and settle on top of his own boner and press down watching Soonyoung’s neck stretch with his moan.

“Fuck we’re both too eager, aren’t we?” Soonyoung can’t help but laugh, his knees bending behind them when Jihoon presses down.

“Good,” Jihoon breaths out. “This is why we’re doing this right?”

“Right,” Soonyoung says, sounding determined and his hand speeds up and Jihoon has to lean his hands on Soonyoung’s stomach to steady himself. As much as Soonyoung flattered him, it’s clear that Soonyoung is pretty fit too and Jihoon’s hands curl against the muscle underneath.

“Come on…” Jihoon grits out feeling close and Soonyoung speeds up determined to make Jihoon come even as Jihoon can’t even thrust down anymore, just desperate for release.

“God you’re so hot,” Soonyoung says, watching him, his other hand rubbing up against Jihoon’s thigh and back up to his chest and up to squeeze his nipple. “How the fuck did you not get laid for six whole months, have you seen yourself?” Jihoon knows Soonyoung is also talking through his own feverish horniness but the words help because Jihoon grabs Soonyoung’s free hand and pushes it down against his legs squeezing it when he comes across Soonyoung’s shirt.

“Fuck,” he sighs through the orgasm, head bending down and eyes squeezing from the release. “Fuck,” he says again, when Soonyoung continues to pump him empty.

When Jihoon opens his eyes again, Soonyoung is watching him hungrily and Jihoon can’t help but smile lazily at him. He already feels so much better and they didn’t even get to the good part. Before Soonyoung can say anything Jihoon pushes himself off of him, sliding down his legs and dragging Soonyoung’s underwear with him, watching his boner spring up. He’s big, but despite the height difference he’s not much bigger than Jihoon, if at all. But he’s good enough. More than good actually. Jihoon really can’t complain.

“Is this my dick evaluation?” Soonyoung asks, leaning up on his forearms to watch Jihoon slide his underwear all the way down and onto the floor and take off his own pants as well. Instead of responding, Jihoon comes back to put Soonyoung’s dick into his mouth and sucks hard making Soonyoung falling back onto the pillows with a gasp.

Jihoon grabs the base of Soonyoung’s dick for extra leverage while his other hand pushes against Soonyoung’s knee, spreading his legs.

“How flexible are you?” Jihoon asks, continuing to jerk off Soonyoung’s dick and leaving open mouth kisses on his spread out thighs while Soonyoung finds his voice to reply.

“Very,” he admits and gasps when Jihoon’s mouth covers his dick again and swallows it almost whole. “Fucking hell,” he curses, his hips twitching. “Fucking shit. Fucking _fuck_.”

Jihoon can’t help but laugh at that. Or try to at least, however he can with Soonyoung’s dick entirely in his mouth, and the rumble of his chuckle must serve well because Soonyoung’s hips go up high and Jihoon almost chokes in surprise.

Soonyoung is too lost in his feeling to notice and Jihoon bobs his head a few times before sucking on Soonyoung’s tip and letting go.

“Pass me the lube,” he says and Soonyoung, eyes closed, feels for the bottle by his head and Jihoon watches amused. Jihoon blows on the tip of Soonyoung’s dick when he takes too long and he’s glad he came already, because this part – the teasing – is much easier like this.

Soonyoung moans, his hips going up again, right before he finds the bottle and throws it at Jihoon. It hits his forehead and Jihoon blinks up at Soonyoung who clearly didn’t notice, eyes shut tight while his hips go crazy from Jihoon’s slow movements. Jihoon lets out a laugh, hating that he finds this cute and lets go of Soonyoung to coat his fingers properly.

“Please touch me,” Soonyoung whines, his dick twitching against his shirt and Jihoon grin widens. Cute. Very cute. “Jihoon,” he whines again and Jihoon pushes Soonyoung’s thigh up with his clean hand while his other fingers go straight to his ass, one digit sliding inside without warning.

The precum that comes out of Soonyoung’s dick is almost comical and Soonyoung curses loudly.

“You’re so tight,” Jihoon says trying to squeeze in without causing pain.

“I told you it’s been a year,” Soonyoung grits out, throwing one arm over his eyes as he breathes heavily.

“Do you always bottom?”

“Not usually,” he admits, sounding a little distracted. With the way Jihoon moves his finger slowly in his ass, Jihoon can tell why. “But it's all good," he sighs. "I'm good with whatever you want."

“Mmhmm,” Jihoon tests with a second finger outside his hole.

“It’s fine,” Soonyoung says lowering his arm and meeting Jihoon’s eyes. “It’s fine. I’ll tell you if it’s not.” Jihoon nods, watching him as he adds a second finger and Soonyoung’s eyes squeeze from the feeling but he doesn’t refuse the stretch.

“Touch me,” he tells him when Jihoon’s fingers scissor slowly inside of him.

“Say please,” Jihoon teases and Soonyoung pouts cutely, head tilting to the side.

“If you’re going to be annoying about this, I’ll do it myself,” he says, one of his hands going down to his dick and Jihoon takes his fingers quickly out of him swiftly grabbing both his wrists with both hands.

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung is whiny. Way whinier than Jihoon could ever think he would be when they first met and Jihoon can’t help but enjoy it a little. Soonyoung’s hips thrust up as he tries to fight against Jihoon’s wrists but Jihoon is strong and pins them down by his side. “Fuck you, you’re not serious right now. Please touch me, for fuck’s sake!”

Instead of letting go of him he kisses up his dick and the skin of his lower belly where his shirt rolled up. There are no six-pack abs, sure, but his stomach is toned in a way that’s subtle and sexy in itself. He leans up then and leaves one wet kiss in between Soonyoung’s clavicles and then a few more up his neck before he lands on his lips and kisses him wet and slow and Soonyoung relaxes underneath him, not fighting against his hold anymore.

“Can you taste yourself?” Jihoon asks between kisses and Soonyoung nods trying to chase Jihoon’s lips. Soonyoung uses the distraction to let go of one of Soonyoung’s wrists and reach back down to Soonyoung’s ass, putting in two fingers right away. He keeps kissing him as his fingers stretch him out again and Soonyoung tries to kiss him back but he’s breathing too heavily to properly move his mouth, gasps escaping his lips almost desperately. When Soonyoung seems to have calmed down, lost in the feeling, Jihoon lets go of his other hand to tangle their fingers together and slowly, adds a third one inside.

“Good?” Jihoon checks, feeling himself get very hard again.

“So good,” Soonyoung replies through a gasp. “Still wish you’d fucking touch me though.”

“Soon,” Jihoon promises and kisses down his jaw again, sucking lightly at his jugular, teeth scratching against the skin making Soonyoung moan.

“Tell me when you think you’re ready,” Jihoon tells him, focusing entirely now on stretching Soonyoung wide enough so he can finally fuck him. Fuck he wants this so bad, he realizes, gradually speeding up his fingers to hurry up and pushing in farther so he can find Soonyoung’s prostate.

He notices Soonyoung trying to sneak his hand back onto his dick, but grabs it first, jerking him off slowly, enough for it to feel good but so he’ll have to wait to come until after Jihoon is inside of him.

“You’re so unfair,” Soonyoung starts complaining again. “You already came, let me fucking come too. You’re not the only one who’s been waiting for–“ His sentence is caught off with a moan when Jihoon’s fingers get particularly deep and Jihoon smirks. _Finally_.

“That’s it, I’m ready,” Soonyoung says quickly, raising his hips pointedly.

“No you’re not.”

“I am, I swear, please just get inside of me already,” he’s muttering desperately eyes shut tight and Jihoon’s dick twitches. Fuck, seeing him want it just as mad turns Jihoon on even more. “Christ, didn’t we meet so you’d have sex with me?” Soonyoung won’t shut up, opening his eyes and although they’re dark brown as it is, now they look full-on black. “Get the fuck inside of me.” Jihoon can’t help but laugh at that. “What’s funny, asshole?” Soonyoung asks, moaning when Jihoon gets his prostate again. “Fucking hell, Jihoon, I also want to come!”

“You will,” Jihoon promises, stretching Soonyoung one last time before he takes out his fingers. “Spread your legs wide,” he tells him and Soonyoung does as told, his dick standing up straight and red. Jihoon licks his lips, reaching for the condom he left out on the bedside table and rips it open with his teeth while his other hand gives Soonyoung’s dick a few more strokes.

Soonyoung watches him with lidded eyes, breathing slowing down as he waits to be filled and Jihoon watches him back as he rolls on the condom.

“If it hurts, tell me,” Jihoon says, raising one of Soonyoung’s legs up to his shoulder.

“Just get inside of me already,” Soonyoung whispers, but he’s not whining any more. Just staring at Jihoon’s dick as Jihoon aligns himself and starts pushing himself inside.

“Fuuuuck,” Jihoon thought he was already hard but he gets even harder when he bottoms out. “Fuck, you’re so tight. I wanted this for so long,” he mutters as he settles inside and Soonyoung is blinking up at the ceiling but his dick is leaking out precum so Jihoon takes it as a good sign.

“Move,” Soonyoung tells him. “Please,” he adds and Jihoon is afraid that he’ll come in just a few thrusts with how good this feels. Still, pulls out slowly and then back in, then again, and again, until he builds a rhythm not too fast but not too slow and the room fills with the sounds of their heavy breathing and skin against skin.

Jihoon is too focused on thrusting at a good pace and not coming too fast, that he doesn’t notice Soonyoung is touching himself again until Soonyoung’s moans grow louder.

“Soonyoung,” he warns but Soonyoung is too lost in his senses to pay attention. Jihoon grabs his other leg then and lifts it up pressing both legs down as he starts pushing in harder. Soonyoung gasps meeting Jihoon’s eyes briefly before his head falls back down against the pillows and his eyes shut tight as Jihoon hits his prostate over and over again.

“Oh fuck,” he moans or gasps – something in between – and Jihoon squeezes Soonyoung’s thighs harder as he fucks into him. “Jihoon, holy shit,” he’s gasping.

“Close?” Jihoon asks, voice raspy and Soonyoung nods desperately.

“Yes,” Soonyoung is jerking himself off fast and Jihoon increases his own speed to synch up with him. “Yes, good, just like that,” Soonyoung encourages him. “Just like that, fuck, yes, yes, shit, yes!” Jihoon takes each word as encouragement and doesn’t relent even though he’s so fucking close again.

“I’m gonna come,” he tells him and Soonyoung is nodding feverishly again.

“Me too, me too fuck,” his hand is going impossibly fast now and Jihoon pushes his legs even harder leaning up to fuck into Soonyoung as fast as he can until he can’t hold it in anymore moaning loudly, deep in his throat.

“Fucking hell, Soonyoung you feel so good,” he says desperately and Soonyoung’s head falls back as he moans coming all over himself with a loud groan, one of his hands slipping between his legs to grab Jihoon’s neck and pull him close for a wet kiss. The angle has Jihoon stuttering his hips and in a few thrusts he’s also coming moaning loudly right into Soonyoung’s mouth, seeing white when his eyes squeeze and he releases himself completely.

He finishes with few extra thrusts as he slowly lowers Soonyoung’s legs that fall limply on the mattress, and takes himself out with care while Soonyoung sighs beneath him. They’re both sweaty and breathing hard, but Jihoon takes off his condom, tying it closed, and throwing it over on the bedside table for now before he plops himself down by Soonyoung’s side, face down on the pillow.

“Fuck,” he says again. Coming twice in under an hour… Finally having sex again… And fucking good sex at that. He’s exhausted.

“That was…” Soonyoung starts finally and Jihoon turns his head to look at him as Soonyoung finds his words.

“Good?” He suggests.

“More than good.”

“Amazing?” He says, smiling slightly and Soonyoung looks over at him.

“It was pretty fucking great,” Soonyoung agrees smiling back. He has that fucked out look on his face, with red full lips and cheeks and messy hair, and Jihoon can’t help but look away before he likes it too much. That has his eyes landing on Soonyoung’s shirt and he realizes belatedly it’s covered in both of their cum. He leans up carefully. His hips are exhausted and he can’t help but feel a little embarrassed. Maybe he really does need another leg day at the gym like Mingyu kept suggesting.

“Where are you going?” Soonyoung asks, confused.

Jihoon crawls over to his dresser at the end of the bed and reaches for a spare shirt and two boxers throwing a pair at Soonyoung and the shirt as well.

“Your shirt is gross,” Jihoon tells him as he pulls on the underwear and when he turns around, Soonyoung is leaning on his elbow watching him.

“You do know you just gave me a great view of your ass right?” Soonyoung says lips bending in a smirk and Jihoon blinks at him feeling his ears heat. He actually didn’t think of that. “If you want me to fuck you just say so.”

“Right now?” Soonyoung only smiles wider. Jihoon looks down on his just put on underwear and then at Soonyoung again who is already reaching down to start stroking himself and fuck, after a six-month dry spell, is he really stupid enough to refuse?

 

✧

 

Jihoon wakes up due the light streaming through his unclosed curtains of his floor to ceiling window. Foolish. It’s his day off too and judging by how the sun shines straight at his face it’s probably still early morning.

He turns his head away from the light and it takes him a moment to apprehend why the empty side of his bed seems strange.

“Soonyoung?” He murmurs looking around. He shifts slightly in his bed and realizes how sore his ass is and he drops his face back down onto the pillow. “Fuck,” he’s more sore than he is after a workout, but it’s no surprise considering they lasted at least another few rounds last night, Jihoon topping again after Soonyoung fucked him.

How many times did he come? Vaguely he counts around five. He’s considering if there was a sixth time when he hears the toilet flush, distracting him from his thoughts.

Did Soonyoung stay? Jihoon didn’t really care if he decided to leave in the middle of the night, but he realizes he doesn’t really mind him staying either. And since he has no plans that day they could keep going with this little arrangement… Right?

He thinks of what he should suggest Soonyoung when he’s out of the bathroom but he hears the shower start and somewhere between fantasizing about Soonyoung’s mouth on his dick and the sound of rushing water he falls back asleep.

 

✧

 

When he wakes up again, the curtains are closed and the clock on his bedside table shows that it’s almost one in the afternoon. He shoots up without thinking, ignoring the sharp pain in his lower back and isn’t surprised when he sees that Soonyoung isn’t there.

He rubs his eyes, trying to stretch out his legs, and after a sigh slowly gets up from the bed to open the curtains and let in some light. He relieves himself in the bathroom and brushes his teeth and when he grabs his phone, he expects to see a text from Soonyoung.

There are a few from Seungcheol and Seungkwan asking about last night, one from Mingyu asking why he wasn’t at the gym that morning but there’s nothing from Soonyoung. Weird. He puts his phone back down and runs his hand through his hair, trying to think over last night again.

Did he say something? Was it not as good as he thought? Soonyoung seemed to enjoy himself… Even if he didn’t he doesn’t seem the type of guy to just leave without saying anything.

“What does it matter?” Jihoon groans. At least he had good sex, right? Even if the arrangement doesn’t work out, he did get the baseline of what he wanted out of it.

Before he can overthink, he pulls on the clean boxers he discarded last night at the foot of his bed and heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water before he starts off his day. He’ll shower. Maybe work on some music. Cook a good dinner. Finish that bottle of red wine. He doesn’t even think he’ll have to jerk off for the first time in weeks.

When he reaches for the fridge to grab a soda he realizes there’s a note attached by his _Full Moon o Sagashite_ magnet Seungcheol gave him years ago after he walked in on Jihoon crying over the anime back when they still shared a dorm room. Embarrassing… He forgot that it’s there, but at least Soonyoung didn’t leave without saying anything.

He picks up the paper, squinting at it. He always thought his handwriting was bad but this might really be worse. It takes him a few minutes to properly figure out what it says.

 

_Dear Jihoon ^_^_

_I had a great time last night, I hope you did as well? With the way you’re flying through your beauty sleep, I’m assuming you’re getting your well deserved rest :”) (thanks to you I won’t be feeling my ass for the next two days… or feeling my ass way too much, depending on how you look at it) anyway I had to leave, busy weekend… I borrowed your shower if that’s alright, left the towel by the sink if you want to wash it or smell it and think of me, up to you! Also took a yoghurt, apologies, there are like fifteen left so I’m sure you’re set for breakfast. I’ll make sure to refill your supply next time~ Alright this is getting too long, I wanted to be cute c: Let me know when you want to meet again, I had a lot of fun. Let’s keep having great no-attachments sex for a long time ^_^_

\-         _Soonyoung_

_(Also full moon o sagashite? My favorite anime of all time, even went to a whole exhibition in Osaka a few years ago!)_

_Text me xoxo <3 _

 

Jihoon blinks at the letter after he’s done reading. He has the same favorite anime? Jihoon ignores that detail. It’s like Seungkwan’s constant reminders that Soonyoung is a good guy… It’s just not relevant to the type of relationship they’re trying to have. He puts the letter down on the counter and gets his soda before heading back to his room for his phone and types out an answer.

 

Jihoon [13:11]: you could’ve just texted that you left

Soonyoung [13:12]: goodmorning sleeping beauty~ didn't the letter make you smile though? c:

Jihoon [13:12]: even if it did does it matter?

Soonyoung [13:13]: sure it matters :) the better our chemistry outside of sex, the better the sex

Soonyoung [13:13]: although it was already pretty good

 

Jihoon smiles at _that_.

 

Jihoon [13:13]: i agree

Soonyoung [13:14]: good

Soonyoung [13:14]: so we just text each other when we wanna fuck?

Jihoon [13:15]: sure

Jihoon [13:15]: are u free tonight

Soonyoung [13:15]: hah.. unfortunately no. but I’ll let you know

Jihoon [13:15]: I’ll do the same

Soonyoung [13:16]: great. looking forward to hearing from you then~

Jihoon [13:16]: likewise soonyoung, take care of your ass

Soonyoung [13:16]: likewise jihoon ;)

 

Jihoon chuckles, licking his lips. God, this is too good. This is exactly what he wanted, and they compliment each other sexually so well, too. No need to choose a specific role when they can both have fun either way. That opens room for so many possibilities…

He can’t help himself and opens his chat with Seungkwan, sending him a quick text.

 

Jihoon [13:19]: your cousin is perfect

 

He only receives a reply when he’s out of the shower, and it’s short and to the point and makes Jihoon laugh.

 

Seungkwan [13:35]: That’s great hyung, but please never talk to me about this again.

Jihoon [13:35]: <3

Seungkwan [13:36]: I already regret everything.

                                                                                                                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to nat, happy bday... ily♡

Unfortunately for Jihoon the rest of his weekend was uneventful. He spent most of it working at his studio, then on Sunday joined Mingyu at the gym and met with Jun for their monthly dinner because Jun refuses to let Jihoon slip away. 

Then Monday came along and still nothing. Soonyoung didn’t text him since Saturday morning and Jihoon is too proud to text him first so soon even if he was craving to see him again. Maybe that’s the issue with arranging these things with strangers, too awkward to figure out where they stand when they’re not at all familiar with each other and each other’s lives. 

Jihoon really can't complain, though. He lasted five rounds on Friday, so that was enough to keep him in a good mood the rest of the weekend.

“Jihoon-nim,” Seungkwan says as a greeting when he walks into his office for the weekly brief. He’s the first one there and he clearly regrets it as soon as he realizes it, especially when Jihoon smiles at him. “No,” Seungkwan says immediately and sits down on the farthest chair around the conference table attached to Jihoon's desk.  

“I just want to say thank you,” Jihoon tells him, texting Jeonghan again so he won’t forget to bring him coffee. 

“You already did,” Seungkwan mutters.

“Well then I wanted to thank you again.”

“It's quite alright,” Seungkwan tells him tapping obnoxiously with his pen eyeing the door, desperate for someone else to join them. “I’m just glad you had fun.”

“Did you speak to him about me?” Jihoon can’t help but ask and Seungkwan glances him without fully turning.

“No,” Seungkwan says simply and Jihoon tries not to show that he’s a little disappointed by that. “He did mention you himself, though," Jihoon's brow rises and he can tell Seungkwan is trying hard not to roll his eyes. "He also thanked me. Said you were great."

Jihoon shrugs like he isn’t surprised and Seungkwan clearly tries his best to stay polite. Even if they’re friends, Jihoon is still his boss. 

Before anything else can be said Seokmin walks in, loud and cheerful as always with a still sleepy Joshua behind him. Jeonghan, unsurprisingly, is late.

“He better be bringing me coffee,” Jihoon mutters, sorting through the papers of all the lyrics and compositions they need to discuss this meeting. It’s not too critical if Jeonghan isn’t there, he’s their team manager, but Jihoon doesn’t like excusing such behavior too much. Jeonghan never learns.

“Should we start then?” Jihoon asks, though it’s an open-ended question and the rest open their planners to follow along. It’s about ten minutes into their discussion when Jihoon’s phone pings on his desk and he reaches for it, sure it's Jeonghan. When he sees the actual sender though, he's pleasantly surprised.

 

Soonyoung [9:21]: sorry busy busy weekend. How are you?

 

The office door opens at the same time and Jeonghan walks in with a tray of four iced coffees.

“Sorry, sorry~” He says sweetly. “The line was so long.”

Jihoon is too busy staring at his phone to look up and say hi until Jeonghan is placing his coffee in front of his face and Jihoon stares up at a curious Jeonghan.

“Eyy, boss!” Jeonghan grin turns slightly mischievous and Jihoon puts away his phone, clearing his throat.

“Just take a seat, let’s get this meeting over with,” he tells him and Jeonghan takes a seat next to Joshua taking out his own planner and laptop so he can open up the calendar with all of their meetings.

They discuss logistics for almost three hours and are only done when their coffee cups are long empty and Jihoon is starting to feel a headache stirring awake in the back of his head. He still has another meeting with the hip hop team and another with his superiors. Fuck Mondays during comeback seasons. He prefers spending all day in studios over this. 

At one point Seokmin and Seungkwan start arguing over lyrics while Jeonghan and Joshua catch up on what they did over the weekend and Jihoon uses the free minute to go back to his phone.

Soonyoung.

He texted him once more a bit after Jeonghan came in but Jihoon didn’t notice.

 

Soonyoung [09:24]: how was the rest of your weekend

 

Jihoon looks up but everyone seems busy enough so he texts back after a moment of consideration.

  

Jihoon [12:01]: uneventful

 

His thumbs hover over the keyboard… Should he say something else? Should he wait it out? He gets distracted when Seungkwan mentions a new lyrics of his and puts his phone away again.

“We need to be ready to start recording demos by the end of the week,” Jihoon tells them and Jeonghan starts writing down arrangements. “Seungkwan how many lyrics do you have ready? Do you need help?

In around twenty minutes, Jihoon’s phone vibrates against his desk and he raises it to see the message.

 

Soonyoung [12:34]: that boring? want to have a little fun tonight to make up for it then?

  

Jihoon can’t help but let out a discrete laugh at that.

 

Jihoon [12:35]: I have meetings all day

Soonyoung [12:35]: even more reason to let loose tonight

Jihoon [12:36]: I might only be done after nine

Soonyoung [12:36]: whats the point of a booty call if I don't come whenever you need me

Jihoon [12:36]: I’ll text you tonight then

 

“What’s Jihoon-hyung smiling at?” Seokmin asks suddenly and Jihoon blinks up at the four of them watching him.

“Ew,” Seungkwan says first and Jihoon puts away his phone, straightening out in his chair.

“Unimportant,” Jihoon says dismissively and feels shivers run down his back when a knowing smile stretches across Jeonghan’s lips. Before Jeonghan can say anything, Jihoon moves forward with the meeting ignoring Seokmin commenting later on that he hasn’t seen Jihoon in such a good mood in a long time.

 

✧

 

He has another meeting afterwards with Seungcheol and Vernon and there's no time to speak to Cheol before he heads to yet  _another_ meeting with some higher ups about final plans for the week.

Like he said, fuck Mondays.

It’s nine by the time the meeting is finishing up and he takes out his phone to check messages once the CEO starts summarizing what they talked about.

He has a few notifications. One from Seungcheol asking him to stay after the meeting to talk, Jihoon looks up from his lap and Cheol is already staring at him with a pointed stare and Jihoon rolls his eyes and texts back a quick ‘K’.

Otherwise he has a message from his father wishing him a good week like he’s always done after his spiritual midlife crisis a few years ago where he found meaning in life through wishing his son a happy week every Monday. Jihoon doesn’t mind it entirely, it’s actually pretty sweet. Jihoon texts back _you too_ and his dad immediately sends back a smiley face. It’s still weird, this relationship they’ve started developing in the last year… His father wasn’t the most supportive person in his early 20s for various reasons.

The rest of the notifications are emails and a few texts from Soonyoung.

  

Soonyoung [20:01]: have u eaten?

Soonyoung [20:04]: just so you know ill be starving until you reply

Soonyoung [20:31]: still starving……..

Soonyoung [20:43]: okay i cldnt do it anymore I had a banana but I thought of you the whole time <3 

 

Jihoon laughs out loud and someone next to him clears his throat. Ashamed, he presses his lips together and looks up at the CEO who doesn't seem like he noticed. Not that Jihoon is worried, all his projects already got approved now he just has to wait this meeting through.

 

Jihoon [20:51]: haven’t eaten all day

Soonyoung [20:52]: what do you feel like?

Jihoon [20:52]: youre not buying me food again

Soonyoung [20:52]: why not?

Jihoon [20:53]: we had a deal.

Soonyoung [20:53]: fine… but im hungry too. you better get us both food.

Jihoon [20:53]: np

Soonyoung [20:53]: np

Jihoon [20:54]: ?

Soonyoung [20:54]: I want pizza, thanks for asking <3

Jihoon [20:54]: pepperoni good?

Soonyoung [20:54]: I like pineapple too ♥____♥

Jihoon [20:55]: I’ll get one of each

Soonyoung [20:55]:♥________________________♥

 

Jihoon puts away his phone when the CEO mentions him directly and agrees with whatever the man was saying just to please him and after that the meeting is over. Fucking finally. He picks up his empty coffee cup and folder and slides his phone in the back of his jeans ready to go straight for his car but Seungcheol steps in front of him.

Jihoon sighs.

“Feeling the love,” Seungcheol says with a hint of a pout and Jihoon starts walking out of the conference room alongside him.

“It’s nothing personal,” Jihoon assures him, throwing his cup into the bin by the door. “I’m just not very excited about this topic of conversation.”

“How come?” Cheol asks tightening his bag over his shoulder. Jihoon usually has a duffel bag with him for the gym, but he knew he’d be staying till late so he has nothing but a folder for papers where he also keeps his wallet and car keys for convenience. “Was it bad?”

Jihoon licks his lips, feeling slightly flustered. He always feels too vulnerable with Cheol. Like he doesn't want to disappoint him. “No it was really great… I’m meeting him tonight actually.”

“Ahhh,” Cheol nods understanding. “I see why you’re so eager to leave.”

“Yes,” Jihoon replies simply and then smiles at Seungcheol who chuckles in return.

“So you guys discussed the arrangement?”

“Sort of." They enter the elevator and Cheol presses the button for the parking lot.

“Sort of?” Cheol pushes, and Jihoon is slightly upset that the elevator is empty forcing him to continue the conversation.

“Well, we kind of both know we’re just doing it for the sex.” 

“Doing it for the sex…” Seungcheol repeats as if underlining how stupid that sounds.

“And good sex too,” Jihoon adds and Seungcheol nods, a hint of a smile remaining on his lips.

“I just hope you know what you’re doing.”  
  
“It’s not my first time."

Seungcheol gives him a look. “You know what I mean.”

“I do, thanks,” Jihoon walks out as soon as the doors open. “We talked about it on Thursday, remember?”

“Just checking,” Seungcheol stays calm, sensing Jihoon’s mild hostility. Jihoon doesn’t mean to be dismissive about this but he’s also not some kid who can’t take care of himself. Seungcheol has to understand that. “I know you know what you’re doing, Jihoon,” Cheol says when they reach Jihoon’s car. “I don’t want you to get hurt again, that’s all.”

Jihoon beeps his car open but doesn't open the door yet. “I appreciate that,” he means it, too. “But trust me when I say this is the only way I _won’t_ get hurt, I really believe that. And I’m having fun, too,” he adds when Cheol doesn’t look convinced.

He watches him for another few seconds before he sighs, stepping away before going to his own car. “I trust you. And I trust you to come to me in case you need help or need to talk about anything, good or bad, okay?”

Jihoon smiles a little exasperatedly. It’s in Cheol’s unstoppable nature to always be his hyung no matter what. “I always do anyway,” Jihoon mutters opening his car door and only then Cheol starts walking away.

“Have fun tonight!” Cheol calls over his shoulder.

“I will!” Jihoon yells back climbing inside his car with a soft chuckle. Before he drives he texts Soonyoung that he’s on his way home and calls his favorite pizza place as he leaves the parking lot, ordering for two.

 

✧

 

He’s home in just twenty minutes since the roads are so clear and when the elevator opens on his floor Soonyoung is already there, sitting cross-legged by his door.

There’s an immediate urge to just give Soonyoung the code to his apartment, but some rational (and somewhat dormant) part of Jihoon’s brain reminds him that sleeping with a guy once doesn’t mean he should be able to access his apartment whenever. Maybe in a few times, though. He'll think about it.

Soonyoung looks up from his phone as Jihoon comes near and blinks up at him smiling.

“How long were you waiting for me?” Jihoon laughs and Soonyoung gets up stretching his arms high. He’s wearing classic black Adidas trackers that hug his calves and a black hoodie that slips up a little as he stretches. There's a white cap over his head, twisted backwards, and matching white converse on his feet. Jihoon appreciates this sporty outfit. It’s cute. It doesn’t look like Soonyoung is wearing anything that hoodie either.

Soonyoung lowers his arms and smiles lazily, noticing where Jihoon’s eyes had slipped but he steps away waiting for Jihoon to punch in the code. “Just five minutes,” he says while Jihoon opens the door. “No big deal. I _am_ starving, though.”

“I ordered the pizza,” Jihoon assures him and turns on the light as he walks in, immediately toeing off his shoes. Fucking hell, he hates wearing his nicer work shoes all day. He doesn’t wear a suit to work, or anything, but for Mondays when he meets all the superiors he does try to look slightly more presentable. For today he had, dark blue jeans and a nicer thin cashmere sweater on. In the doorway, he feels Soonyoung’s hand land lightly on his back. 

“Just seeing if it’s as soft as it looks,” Soonyoung voice is low as he feels the fabric, before he kneels to take off his shoes. “It is, by the way,” Soonyoung adds when Jihoon just stares at him. Without another word Jihoon heads to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water and Soonyoung joins him so Jihoon on auto-pilot gets an extra cup for him.

“How was your day?” Soonyoung asks, filling the silence. It’s awkward again… Jihoon hates it. Why can't it be simple? Just hot and sexy right away? _Sit down on the island and spread your legs Soonyoung,_ Jihoon thinks. _We can start it off just like that._

Instead of speaking, Jihoon takes a few large sips of water and puts the glass aside, wiping his top lip with the back of his hand. “Long,” he says simply. “Lots of planning. You know what I mean... Comeback season is soon.”

“Yes, but we’re waiting for your guys’ work before we can start on ours,” Soonyoung is smiling again. That eager, patient smile. One that seems ready to hang on to every word.

“Well then wait a little longer,” Jihoon says pointedly. “Probably in a few weeks you’ll have something.” 

“Why, thank you,” Soonyoung grins and Jihoon feels embarrassed. It feels like Soonyoung stares at him with some joke in his mind and Jihoon can’t look straight at him. He feels like a kid. Like he’s back in college lost for words when some guy showed interest in him for the first time.

“This might interest you,” Soonyoung starts and Jihoon is still not meeting his eyes staring into some random spot on his kitchen island. “But I spent all weekend teaching classes and held some workshop for an idol group and had them use _Thanks._ A real good song for tempo teaching,” with each word his says he comes a bit closer until he lays a hand on the counter by Jihoon, not yet crowding him, but quite close anyway. Jihoon looks up at him, nodding slightly.

“It does have an interesting beat." 

“Hmm,” Soonyoung agrees, smiling softly, eyes dropping to his lips between words. “Then today after I texted you I slept through lunch,” his hand starts playing tentatively with his sweater again, feeling the soft fabric and Jihoon leans towards him to feel his hot minty breath fanning his face lightly. Fuck he just wants to kiss him and get this on with. “After Friday, it was hard not to think about you again every chance I had.” 

“I know what you mean,” Jihoon says lowly and Soonyoung takes that as encouragement, his hand slipping up his forearm, and to his arm, squeezing lightly.

“I may have… Thought about you a little too hard,” Soonyoung admits and Jihoon swallows.

“What do you mean?”

“Kind of didn’t want to waste time,” Soonyoung admits, and he looks actually shy for once. 

“Waste time?” Jihoon repeats dumbly and Soonyoung’s fingers slip up to his neckline, a few fingers slipping under the sweater.

“Well I might’ve prepped myself a little.”

Jihoon lets out a cough of surprise that turns into a short laugh. “Just a little?”

“I was still pretty stretched out from Friday,” Soonyoung adds, now definitely red. “Don’t laugh! I was trying to be useful.”

“You’re plenty useful,” Jihoon is smiling. What a fucking delight. “Show me.”

Soonyoung blinks. “What?”

“Show me how much you stretched yourself.” Soonyoung’s mouth hangs open, clearly still confused. “Want me to talk you through it?” Jihoon asks, licking his lips, feeling a little in charge again. “Take off your pants, turn around, and bend over,” just saying that sends a jolt down to his underwear and with the way Soonyoung sighs, he’s not the only one.

Soonyoung takes a few steps back to the kitchen island across from them then turns around and slides his fingers under his waist line to pull down the pants. Jihoon takes hold of his wrists before he can undress. 

“Soonyoung-ah,” he says close to his ear, one of his hands slipping to the front to check Soonyoung’s status. Half-hard. Good, involuntarily his hips press forward against Soonyoung’s ass cheek and Soonyoung moans, one of his hands grabbing the cool marble surface. “Didn’t I say take off your pants and then turn around?” He knows the low rumble in Soonyoung’s ear will work and when Soonyoung presses back against him he knows he’s right. 

“In my defense I was waiting all fucking day,” Soonyoung bites back. “Who the fuck even has a twelve-hour work day?”

Jihoon chuckles. It’s only their second time together but it’s not hard to tell that when Soonyoung starts cursing, Jihoon is on the right track. Without another word, Jihoon drags down Soonyoung’s pants together with the underwear and slips them all the way down to the floor.

“Did you clean yourself?” Jihoon asks and Soonyoung sighs loud against the counter.

“Fuck, is this my first time?” Soonyoung mutters almost angrily and Jihoon runs his hands up his legs, fingers tightening on his quads as his mouth leaves wet kisses along the back of his thigh. “Christ,” Soonyoung mutters, his leg shaking a little and when Jihoon stretches his ass open he moans before Jihoon even touches him.

Jihoon kisses up his ass cheek, biting on, grinning when that makes Soonyoung groan loudly and push back against his mouth. He licks around his hole teasingly, his nails digging inside the skin of his ass as he continues to stretch him open, feeling Soonyoung’s legs shake eagerly underneath him until he raises a fist and hits the kitchen island pointedly.

“Jihoon!” He doesn’t beg more than that and Jihoon misses his whining from the other day just a little. He blows lightly right into his hole and Soonyoung’s hips thrust forward as he tries to brush his dick against anything he can reach. “Jihoon, please, please for fuck's sake just put your mouth on me…”

“Ahh, there it is,” Jihoon mutters to himself laying one wet kiss right above his hole, and another one below, and on the third he presses his tongue against his entrance wetting it slightly before he thrusts in a little and he thinks he hears Soonyoung hit his forehead against the counter as the kitchen fills with sounds of licking and Soonyoung gasping for air.

“Fuck, can I touch myself?” Soonyoung begs after a moment. “Please can I? I can’t… I can’t. I’ve been waiting to come all day,” he mutters rapidly and Jihoon refuses to take his mouth off of him as he continues to fuck him slowly with his tongue and lets go of one of his ass cheeks to take hold of Soonyoung’s dick that’s already hard and wet with precum and Soonyoung moans into the feeling as he thrusts forward to fuck into his hand. 

Jihoon moves his mouth around his hole a few more times before he leans away blowing once and Soonyoung’s hand flies back to grab Jihoon’s head, pulling at his hair. 

“Shit,” Jihoon curses, head pulled backwards and that’s when the doorbell rings and Soonyoung lets go immediately, his hand pressing against the counter instead. They both pause. Jihoon staring stupidly right into Soonyoung wet and stretched out hole waiting just for him while Soonyoung is unmoving on the counter.

“Pizza,” Soonyoung mutters finally, sounding out of breath, and Jihoon lets go of his dick, getting up. He looks at Soonyoung draped halfway over his kitchen island and it’s a funny image, but somehow super hot, too.

“Don’t come just yet, okay?” Jihoon tells him closely, kissing the back of his ear once. “You can touch yourself.” 

“Why thanks,” Soonyoung mutters and Jihoon doesn’t miss the way his hand immediately goes down to his dick to stroke himself slowly. Jihoon passes by the sink to rinse his hands and in the entrance he takes out some extra cash he has stored in one of his jackets to pay for the pizzas.

The exchange is quick and only after the delivery guy has left Jihoon thinks to look in the mirror in his hallway and realizes his whole mouth and jaw are strikingly red against his pale skin. Oops.

He walks back inside the kitchen and Soonyoung has his forehead on the island surface as his hand strokes himself slowly. He doesn’t even react when Jihoon places the pizza cartons by his head.   

“Soonyoung?” Jihoon asks, leaning close again and Soonyoung opens one eye to look at him.

“What?”

“How do you want to come?" 

“I don’t care,” Soonyoung whines closing his eye again.

“Want me to walk you through it? Want me to suck you off?”

“Want to fuck you…” Soonyoung groans instead.

“But you stretched yourself so nice and wide for me…”  
  
“So fuck _me_.”

“I will,” Jihoon assures him, his hand slipping to his behind and rubbing around the hole. “But the pizza will get cold and I want to take my time,” he continues circling his fingers around it and Soonyoung whimpers, his hand going faster. Jihoon puts his other hand’s fingers by Soonyoung’s mouth and presses them against his lips until he opens up pliantly. 

It’s hard not to get hard watching him like this, touching himself and sucking so prettily on Jihoon’s fingers. He’s good with his tongue, too, lapping around and between with ease and when Jihoon feels his dick hardening too quickly, he takes his fingers out and stands behind Soonyoung to slide them inside instead, slowly.

“Does it hurt?” Jihoon asks, just in case.

Soonyoung shakes his head, shuddering. “It’s less comfortable, but it’s okay… I’m close anyway,” he grits out and true to his word in less than a few minutes he’s coming and Jihoon kisses his shoulder pumping him through his orgasm as his other hand presses against the small of his back to keep him steady.

“Fuck,” Soonyoung says, breath slowing as Jihoon takes his fingers out and uses the towel by the sink to wipe them off. Then he gently turns Soonyoung around and cleans him as well. When he looks up, Soonyoung is smiling at him, a lazy, post-orgasmic smile that is a bit too pleasant to see.

“Thanks,” he says and Jihoon shrugs handing him the towel so he wipes his own hands himself. While Soonyoung makes himself presentable, Jihoon sits on the other side of the island and opens his pepperoni pizza box, watching as Soonyoung slowly pulls his sweatpants back up and lays a hand on the counter to catch his breath again, looking over at Jihoon already eating. 

“It’s good pizza,” Jihoon says innocently and Soonyoung narrows his eyes but pulls a seat towards him and sits down across from Jihoon slowly pulling the second box to himself, wiggling in his seat as if trying to figure out how to get comfortable after he just came.

“Thank you for the meal~” He mutters taking a slice and biting into it with a loud moan. “Pineapple is best,” he adds, chewing and Jihoon’s eyes narrow.

“Please eat with your mouth closed,” he tells him and Soonyoung starts chewing even more obnoxiously.

“I’m sorry what?” Jihoon narrows his eyes and Soonyoung grins. “Tell me something else about yourself,” he asks then and Jihoon takes another bite, shrugging. The whole situation feels a little funny, two minutes ago he had his fingers up Soonyoung’s ass now they’re sitting across from each other and Soonyoung wants to get to know him a bit better… Okay.

“What do you want to know?” He asks anyway, because they should talk about something. Soonyoung was right, the more comfortable they are with each other, the smoother their arrangement. Not that the sexual parts were lacking as it is.

“Hmm, which university did you go to?”

“Seoul, majored in producing.”

“Is that what your parents wanted you to do?”

Jihoon licks his lips, not really liking this conversation when his dick is half hard. “Parents aren’t generally supportive of their kids going to the music industry.”

Soonyoung shrugs. “My parents are farmers, they were actually glad to see me move to the city and follow what I’m passionate about.” Jihoon nods as he chews, unsure of what to say that. “I’m not showing off, sorry,” Soonyoung says quickly. “I just mean that it was a good decision, probably.”

“I didn’t say it was bad,” Jihoon defends, taking a second slice. “But it’s also not something my parents encouraged. That’s all.”

Soonyoung nods, as he reaches for his second slice as well and switches topics about some story with his students from his other day, and then another story and really, Soonyoung is a funny guy and Jihoon loses track how much time they spend talking until they’re both half done with their pizzas and Soonyoung’s gaze starts turning darker and somewhere in between sexual innuendos and other subtle hints they end up on the couch with Soonyoung on top of him making use of his stretched out hole as Jihoon slips inside of him with ease and Soonyoung rides him slowly and all Jihoon can really do is lean back and enjoy.

 

✧

 

Soonyoung leaves after, it’s a bit awkward but not entirely horrible. Like a routine they are slowly getting used to and Jihoon kind of enjoys watching Soonyoung get dressed hair messy and cheeks red after coming and a teasing smile on his swollen lips as he leaves. 

When he goes to bed, he sleeps like a fucking saint waking up in a good mood to work. It’s like he has discovered a foolproof solution to how to enjoy coming into the office every morning. He texts Soonyoung midday asking if he’ll come over again.

And then the next few days become just that – Soonyoung coming over, them fucking, eating take out, fucking again, and Soonyoung leaving. Their slow development of a routine. And it’s fucking awesome, too. This is just what he wanted and everything about his daily life suddenly feels easier. The long hours, the music, the lyrics, dealing with superiors and coworkers and greeting any complaint or issue with a smile knowing things aren’t so bad if he gets to finish his day with a dick up his ass. 

“Jihoon-shi,” Seungkwan distracts him from his thoughts and Jihoon blinks, not even realizing he started daydreaming about what he’ll do with Soonyoung again. “Your phone has been ringing for a whole minute.”

“Right,” Jihoon mutters, getting his phone from his pocket and sees it’s Mingyu. “I’ll be right back,” he excuses himself stepping outside.

“Hey lazy ass hyung!” Mingyu says into the receiver as soon as Jihoon answers the call. “Where have you been all week?”

Jihoon clears his throat. “Busy.” He’s not lying. “If it’s any consolidation I _have_ been active.”

Mingyu pauses, then he chuckles lightly. “You bastard, is it the same guy from Friday?”

“When should I come?” Jihoon asks instead and ignores Mingyu laughing again.

“Tonight? Tomorrow? I don’t know, don’t you feel strange you haven’t worked out in like four days?”

“Well I’ve done other strenuous-“

“Okay so you got laid?” Mingyu sounds slightly exasperated. “You think I don’t have a sex life? I still do my five work outs a week."

Jihoon can’t say anything to that. “Fine,” he sighs. “I’ll come tonight.”

“Good. I’m here till at least eleven.”

“Okay, I’ll just need to grab my gym clothes after work.”

“Any preferred workout?” Mingyu asks before they hang up.

“Leg day?” Jihoon offers and Mingyu laughs.

“I told you you’d need those.” 

 

✧

 

Jihoon texts Soonyoung that he can only meet later but turns out Soonyoung can’t come over that day anyway.

 

Soonyoung [14:54]: need to teach some classes.. I’ve been slacking

Jihoon [14:55]: that’s no good

Soonyoung  [14:55]: it isn’t.. im free tomorrow though?

Jihoon [14:56]: great :)

 

It feels almost stupid texting Soonyoung so casually… Should he flirt more? Does he need to? They leave the conversation at that anyway and Jihoon finishes work around seven so by eight he’s at the gym and by nine thirty he's finishing up. He's exhausted and ignores Mingyu's brazen grin as his trainer sits on a bench nearby and watches Jihoon stretch. Mingyu really went all out on him, maybe as punishment for skipping gym too much. Jihoon wouldn't put that past Mingyu. 

"Listen," Mingyu says in between talking Jihoon through stretches. "I have someone."

Jihoon looks up from his mat, legs spread almost in a split as he leans forward. "What?"

"I have someone for you," Mingyu says quickly and before Jihoon can say anything else he keeps talking. "I know you say you don't want anyone and I know you have this guy you're fucking but this guy is great!" 

"I don't want to date anyone."

"I know but–" Mingyu sucks in a breath and crouches down, eye-level to Jihoon. "He's a nice guy. He's been staying with us for a while and I think he's a bit lonely."

"And what? I need to entertain your lonely friend?" Jihoon tries not to be obviously annoyed but Mingyu _know_ s he's sort of... seeing someone. So why even suggest anything?

Mingyu sighs and straightens back out while Jihoon puts his legs together and stretches forward to touch his toes. "Just a suggestion,” Mingyu says. “If you want to, I don't know, get into something more serious." 

"I really don't."

"Alright," Mingyu says giving up too easily. "He works at the gym, by the way." Jihoon groans. "What? He's a great dude."

"So _you_ date him." 

"I can't, he's Wonwoo's best friend."

"So you want to set him up with me?"

"Yeah cause you're _my_ best friend!"

Jihoon raises a brow at that and looks up at Mingyu questioningly. "Really?" He asks slyly and Mingyu blinks, realizing what he said, and his face paints red.

"Shut up! We hang out almost every day and you know everything about me, what else would you be to me?!"

"Your favorite gym buddy."

"Same thing!"

"You're loud, Minggu~" Jihoon gets up and raises his hands stretching one last time, but he's smiling wide. "That was very sweet. Didn't realize you see me that way."

"Shut up!" Mingyu says again, pouting. "And go shower! Nobody wants to fuck you when you smell like that!"

"I know for a fact I don't smell bad," Jihoon says grabbing his towel from the mat and wiping his neck with it. "And I'm not seeing him today. He has work."

"You know who else is working tonight?" Mingyu says then and Jihoon shoots him a glare.

"Mingyu I promise when I want to date someone I will ask about your friend, okay?" Jihoon assures him and Mingyu nods, dropping the conversation.

"Wanna get dinner then? Somewhere close. I want to wait for Soonyoung before going home anyway."

Jihoon chokes on air. "For who?"

Mingyu rolls the mat away while Jihoon stares dumbfounded. "Soonyoung, the guy I want to set you up with?"

"Kwon Soonyoung?"

"Uh," Mingyu looks over at him once the mat is away. "Yeah."

"Did he by chance happen to spend the last few years in Japan?"

Mingyu's eyes light up. "Oh! Do you know him? He's great right? Funny, cute, super nice, too! He choreographs dances for all those big companies you work with as well! I think you two would be really–"

Jihoon tunes him out panicking slightly. He could just tell him that's the guy but Mingyu's big mouth will tell Wonwoo and then this whole thing Jihoon and Soonyoung are doing will become part of the “conversation” and Jihoon just really doesn't want that. Not yet. For now, it shouldn't be part of anyone's business.

"What does he teach?" Jihoon asks instead, trying to sound casual. 

Mingyu grins. "Did I finally interest you? He teaches Zumba and some other dance classes a few times a week. Said he wants to make some extra cash and he enjoys teaching plus the free gym membership so it works out for him!" Mingyu is clearly excited about Soonyoung and something in Jihoon's chest twists. He wonders briefly why a guy with four hundred thousand followers on Instagram and choreography deals with large companies has to teach at a local gym but doesn't mention it. 

"I'll go change and let's just eat, okay? Maybe I'll meet him some other time." That seems to be enough agreement for Mingyu because he nods eagerly.

Mingyu has to finish some paperwork before clocking out so Jihoon heads to the locker room to grab a quick shower and sits in the lobby to wait for Mingyu. 

"Is it okay if I shower quickly? Long day," Mingyu asks when he's done and Jihoon nods, glancing at the clock. It's around ten now and he wonders if Soonyoung teaches this late. 

Jihoon has only used the gym for the weight rooms, but he is familiar with the studios they have in the basement for other classes. He thinks it'll take Mingyu around fifteen minutes to finish up and impulsively decides to take the staircase down and possibly find Soonyoung. 

 _It could be a different guy, right?_ He thinks as he goes down the stairs. Seoul is big. There could be another Kwon Soonyoung who happened to live in Japan for a few years and choreograph dance and live temporarily with his best friend… Seems plausible.

Since it's late, only a few studios are still in use and it doesn't take long before Jihoon glances through the window in one of the doors and finds a Zumba class and what do you know... Soonyoung is teaching.

Great.

It's the end of the class, people stretching out to cool down, and it only takes a few minutes before everyone starts filing out of the room and Jihoon steps to the side to let them through. He could just go, forget this happened. Maybe mention it tomorrow, but some part of Jihoon feels almost excited. Intrigued. He looks inside as the last few people leave and Soonyoung is facing away, crouching by the music station as he types something on his phone and Jihoon finally decides to go in, heading discretely towards him.

There must be some sixth sense that triggers Soonyoung, because just as Jihoon is about to say hi Soonyoung turns around.

Clearly, he wasn't expecting him because his eyes widen and he leans a bit back and Jihoon does the same, realizing how strange this might seem. Jihoon randomly showing up in his studio when Soonyoung said he can’t meet that day.

“I’m not stalking you,” Jihoon blurts out and Soonyoung blinks making Jihoon feel even more stupid.

“What are you doing here?” Soonyoung says after a pause. He’s wearing his black joggers again and a large shirt and his hair is pushed back with a hairband that exposes all of his reddened face. It’s cute but Jihoon can't help but notice how his eyes look a bit sunken, too.

“Mingyu mentioned you work here,” Jihoon tells him, ignoring how his mind put cute and Soonyoung together in the same sentence. Again.

“Mingyu?” Soonyoung echoes, still confused.

“Uhh, yeah… He’s my trainer. Well, we’re more like gym buddies I guess,” Jihoon explains dumbly and Soonyoung’s eyes widen as he seems to finally understand.

“Oh! That’s awesome.”

“Yeah…” Jihoon feels suddenly uncomfortable. They aren’t friends or anything who would hang out on their free time. All they’ve done so far is meet at his place to have sex so this… “Anyway he just mentioned that you work here and I wanted to see for myself.”

“You told him that we…?”

“What? No!” Jihoon says too intensely that Soonyoung can’t help but smile a little. “No, he mentioned you as his boyfriend’s roommate… He wanted to set me up with you until I realized who he was talking about.”

“Now that I think about it,” Soonyoung stands up finally, bending to stretch out his knees. “He did mention a friend.” When he looks up, he’s smiling and Jihoon wants to step back from him but knows how weak that’ll seem.

“I didn’t mention anything about our arrangement.”

“Oh, is it a secret?” Soonyoung questions, genuinely.

“He knows I’m sleeping with someone, I just didn’t tell him it’s you.”

“Why not?”

“I don't want him asking questions, plus it’s already awkward now that I know he knows both of us.”

“And because I live with him,” Soonyoung agrees.

“Not that this is a secret arrangement,” Jihoon adds, again.

“Well my cousin did set us up.”

Jihoon swallows. “Yeah…” Soonyoung is smiling at him again, but it’s not the same bright smile from the last few days but one that’s more tired… Fatigued.

“We are getting dinner,” Jihoon can’t help but blurt out. “Do you want to come?”

“I have another class…”

“At ten?”

Soonyoung’s gaze flickers to the back of the class where people started entering again. “Yeah it’s a K-pop class, sort of. Just various choreographies. The gym lets me use the studio so I can practice with back up dancers.”

“Ah,” Jihoon says awkwardly. “I’ll go then.”

“Okay,” Soonyoung smiles. It’s a warm smile. He has a different smile for any situation and Jihoon really can’t keep up. “I’ve kind of been slacking with work,” Soonyoung says then, a bit sheepish. “So taking these extra classes helps.”

Jihoon nods. He briefly wonders again why Soonyoung needs to work so much but he knows it’s not his place to ask. “I’ll make sure not to take too much of your time then,” he says a bit guiltily and Soonyoung leans slightly back in surprise.

“It’s okay,” he says, still smiling. “I don’t entirely mind it.”

“Not entirely.”

“Not entirely at all.”

Jihoon smiles back and takes a small step back as a few more people enter the studio. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Soonyoung confirms, biting his lip eagerly and Jihoon, hands in pockets, feels confident that whatever tomorrow brings will be promising.

 

✧

  

Friday ends up being a short work day. Jihoon and his team handed in their music by Thursday so after completing any additional edits on Friday, what’s left is to wait for approval from the higher ups. Jihoon has a friend, Bumzu, on the higher board who texts him updates throughout the day and although most news are positive Jihoon can tell next week won’t be easy.

At around four, Jihoon heads to the gym to workout with Cheol since Mingyu doesn't work Fridays, and after they’re done Cheol asks about dinner but Jihoon checks his phone instead. He texted Soonyoung earlier to see if he's working but there's still no reply.

“Plans?” Cheol asks, getting the hint.

“Not sure,” Jihoon pockets his phone. He wonders if he should go down the dance rooms to check if Soonyoung is there but thinks that might be a little pushy. “You know Soonyoung works here? 

Cheol’s brows rise. “ _That’s_ why he looked familiar!”

“You take Zumba classes?”

“There was a couple discount!”

“I’m not judging.”

“Of course not, your boyfriend teaches it.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Jihoon hisses lowly and Cheol simply smiles.

“Okay sorry… They guy you’re fucking teaches it.” Jihoon glares at him and hates that he can’t say anything to that. “But fine,” Cheol gives up. “Go have fun with your buddy, I’ll catch you later?”

“Sure, you can come over test the new Fifa over the weekend,” Jihoon suggests and Cheol grins, excited.

“I’ll hit you up.”

They part at the lobby and Jihoon checks his phone one last time for good measure.

 

Soonyoung [17:43]: just finished~ I’m at the gym today are you?

Jihoon [17:45]: yeah about to leave actually

Soonyoung [17:45]: okay ill come over later?

Jihoon [17:46]: you can come with me if you want

 

It’s a little embarrassing, he thinks, to feel so eager every time. He doesn’t want to be pushy but at the same time their relationship is all about pushing in a sense so he shouldn’t feel too ashamed, right?

 

Soonyoung [16:47]: im all sweaty

Jihoon [16:47]: nothing new

Soonyoung [16:48]: hahah.. okay im coming

  

Jihoon smiles. Good. He pockets his phone and waits on the side watching the staircase door and in a few minutes Soonyoung comes out, still rosy cheeked from teaching. He's in his typical dancer fashion today. Grey sweats, black high tops and a black large shirt. His hair is messy again but the string pushing his bangs away is off so his bangs falls over his eyes a little and he looks… Tired. He did yesterday too, but today there’s darkness under his eyes that disappears expertly when he spots him.   

“I have spare clothes,” he says when he comes close, duffel bag over his shoulder, and Jihoon pushes off the wall and smiles at him. He didn’t ask, but something about Soonyoung’s initial shyness is cute.

“Great.”

“Can I shower at yours? If that’s okay.”

“Considering you didn’t ask last time, I’m sure you feel at home enough.”

Soonyoung lets out a laugh. “Sorry about that…”

“Really it’s fine,” Jihoon assures as they leave the building and head to the parking lot. The walk is quiet, a bit awkward. They really don’t know each other very well other than the physical and Jihoon doesn’t mind silence generally, but it feels too loud when their ‘relationship’ is still new.

“You know Mingyu mentioned you this morning,” Soonyoung says finally, as they enter the lot.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung smiles and Jihoon unlocks his car so they both climb in. “I think he thinks I’m lonely.”

“He mentioned that.”

Soonyoung winces. “I’m not really. Just getting used to being back.”

“It’s okay. It’s easy to get lonely in the city.”

Soonyoung doesn’t respond to that. “My little brother started university, that’s why I returned,” he says and Jihoon tries not to show that he’s surprised about this small reveal. It’s just casual information right? No need to be shocked that they’re sharing a little. “So I’m not so lonely,” Soonyoung continues. “And I live with my best friend. That’s fun, too.”

“You don’t need to give me excuses.”

“I’m just saying.”

Jihoon glances at him and then back to the road. He lives close to the gym but since he stopped by after work he has to make the almost humorously short five-minute ride home to leave the car.

“Why are you doing this then?” Jihoon asks after the pause and Soonyoung turns his head to look at him.

“Because sex is fun.” _Agreed,_ Jihoon thinks. “If I was lonely I’d want a relationship.”

Jihoon supposes that’s true so he doesn’t say anything.

“Anyway,” Soonyoung continues. “Mingyu really likes you.”

“He really likes you too,” Jihoon laughs. “His poor boyfriend.”

“Trust me as much as he likes us, he’ll never like anyone as much as he likes Wonwoo.”

“I’d like to meet Wonwoo. What kind of guy can keep up with him...”

“Honestly, I don’t get them either. But they’ve known each other for years.”

Yeah, Mingyu has told him. Grew up side by side but only got together after college. Some belated super romantic story that Jihoon has heard way too often. If Wonwoo isn’t mentioned at least once, was he even talking to Mingyu? That’s how Jihoon sees it.

“Ugh,” Soonyoung says leaning back in the chair as Jihoon drives into his building’s parking lot. “I need to find my own place.” 

“Why don’t you live with your brother?” 

“As if I’ll take away his experience of college dorms,” Soonyoung laughs and it’s casual. All of this is casual, it’s almost weird to think that he’s taking him to his place so they can fuck instead of cuddle on the couch and watch movies until Jihoon falls asleep on Soonyoung’s shoulder.

He shakes his head briefly, throwing away the imagery and parks the car.

In the elevator they talk about what they want for dinner and Jihoon orders take out while Soonyoung is showering. When Soonyoung is out they switch and Jihoon leaves cash on the kitchen table.

“I’m paying tonight,” Soonyoung says as soon as he sees the bills.

“You said yourself I'm taking too much of your time so you need to work extra.”

Soonyoung looks bashful. “I wasn’t _serious_.” Jihoon doesn't entirely believe that. 

“I ordered more for myself anyway, it’s fine.”

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung says, tone stiff and Jihoon smiles innocently disappearing inside his bedroom to shower.

He rinses himself off quickly, taking extra time to clean the important places, and thinks belatedly they could’ve just showered together to save time. Damn. All that talking got him way too distracted. 

When done, he puts on a big shirt and after a moment of consideration decides to go with sports shorts he likes to wear around the house. He’s at home and he wants to feel comfortable… That's his excuse for bare legs. When he enters the living room the take out is already on the kitchen table and so is Jihoon’s cash.

“That’s not very nice,” Jihoon eyes his money and Soonyoung eyes his legs.

“You paid last time,” Soonyoung answers simply, still watching his thighs when Jihoon sits down on one of the barstools. Jihoon places a finger on his chin and pushes his face up.

“How much do you work, Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung blinks, either surprised from the question or from the change of view. “Enough.”

“I noticed yesterday, but today you also look tired.” Jihoon knows it's not his place to do this, but he can't help himself.

“You do too.”

“Yeah but I have one job. You have like, three.” Soonyoung’s brows furrow as he lists them in his head. “You choreograph,” Jihoon does it for him. “You teach at the gym and you’re an influencer.”

“Instagram isn’t a job.”

“Sure it is, I saw that paid promotion,” Jihoon places his chin in his hand. It was some energy drink ad from a few days ago.

“Okay three jobs,” Soonyoung says, distracting himself with taking out the food from the bags. “Not a big deal, I’ve always worked hard.”

“If we need to meet less for you to manage your time, that’s fine.”

“We don’t meet that often.”

“We did this week.”

Soonyoung glances towards him. “I enjoy this,” he says pointedly, his whole body tense from the conversation. “It’s fine.”

“Okay,” Jihoon says simply and Soonyoung stares at him for a moment longer before he sighs and puts his hands on the kitchen island. “What’s wrong?” Jihoon asks finally, after Soonyoung just huffs for almost a whole minute. 

“Your legs are like… Super pale,” he says finally and Jihoon can’t help but smile a little, heart picking up speed. As always… Very effective.

“Are they?”

“It’s distracting.”

“Is it?”

“Very.”

Jihoon tilts his head, spreading his legs a little so that Soonyoung has to glance directly at them.

“How hungry are you?” Soonyoung asks.

“Not too much.”

“You have a microwave, right?”

Jihoon’s smile widens. “Yeah.” Soonyoung doesn’t need to hear more than that and one of his hands lands on the bare skin of his thigh, squeezing it. There’s something different about him today... The conversation must’ve gotten to him and Jihoon can’t say he minds the heated look in Soonyoung’s eyes.

Jihoon leans back when Soonyoung leans closer and their noses brush softly against each other before Soonyoung’s head dips to kiss him across his jaw first, another hand going to his other thigh, massaging the skin there. Jihoon’s hands are on his shoulders as he sighs under Soonyoung’s kisses. It feels good, the way his fingers press against his muscles, with leg day the day before too... It’s relaxing and exciting when Soonyoung's fingers slip up under his shorts. He keeps kissing him, deeply, switching to his neck as his hands slip down to the back of his knees and he pulls Jihoon’s closer with each kiss.

When Jihoon is about to slip off the chair, he wraps his legs around Soonyoung’s waist and Soonyoung pulls him up. 

“Bedroom?” He asks and Jihoon moans feeling their semi-hard-ons rub against each other.

“Wherever,” he sighs into his mouth and Soonyoung kisses him finally carrying him towards his room and almost tripping on the carpet on the way. They don’t fall, though Jihoon does slip a little, but Soonyoung’s hold is strong and they laugh a little into each other’s mouths before Soonyoung carries him all the way to his bed and drops him on the duvet.  

“Me today, okay?” Soonyoung asks and Jihoon nods, leaning back to take in the way Soonyoung’s fingers crawl under his shirt, lifting it up to his chin for better access before he lays a hot kiss to the center of his chest as his fingers run down his abs, scratching lightly. 

“Should we try something new today?” Soonyoung asks and Jihoon’s leg wraps around his thigh.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, something…” Soonyoung pulls a nipple between his teeth and Jihoon’s hips go up involuntarily. “Is there anything you want to do?”

“As long as you fuck me,” Jihoon breathes out, his hips going up again so his boner can get some friction against Soonyoung’s stomach, “I don’t care.”

Soonyoung chuckles against his sternum and leaves open mouthed kisses down his torso as his hands slip up his shorts again all the way to his hips.

“Jesus,” he says biting his waist. “You’re not wearing underwear.” It’s not a question so Jihoon doesn’t answer, instead sinking his fingers into Soonyoung’s hair and tilting his hips upwards so Soonyoung feels his boner again. “Okay, okay, I get it,” he chuckles.

“So hurry up,” Jihoon tells him and before he considers adding please he’s flipped over, face hitting his pillow. “Soonyoung,” he warns but Soonyoung’s hands are already slipping up his shorts again to squeeze his ass and Jihoon involuntarily raises it towards him.

“Pass me the lube,” Soonyoung tells him and Jihoon stretches his arm to the bedside table feeling for the bottle inside the drawer. While he’s occupied, Soonyoung slips his shorts down and throws them over the bed and Jihoon can’t help but press his boner against the bed, moaning, and a second later Soonyoung is covering his body, his own dick pressed against the back of his thigh as he bites onto his back and takes the lube out of his hand.

He keeps kissing whatever skin he can access with his shirt still on and Jihoon’s hips press against his duvet almost missing when a wet finger slips inside his ass. 

“Fuck,” he groans, forehead pressing against his pillow, muffling his voice. Soonyoung starts moving his finger quickly right away while he sucks on the back of his neck, teeth biting occasionally. “Wait, wait, wait,” Jihoon pants, his hips shaking against his bed. He raises himself onto his forearm. “Shirt,” he mutters trying to focus on two things at once and Soonyoung uses his free hand to help push it up and off so he has more space to occupy his mouth with on Jihoon's back.

When Jihoon is shirtless, Soonyoung enters another finger and moves them both quickly inside, stretching eagerly. His mouth, always busy, bites all over his back and Jihoon pants into his sheets at the quick stretch of his ass and the little bits of pleasure the biting sends up his spine.

It’s only a minute later when Soonyoung puts in a third finger stretching him completely and clothed boner grinding against his thigh as he shoves his digits far up into his ass to hit his prostate as quickly as possible. He gets it at the third try and Jihoon’s moan is muffled by his pillow, fingers clutching the sheets.

“On your knees,” Soonyoung says hot into his ear and bites his lobe for emphasis. “Come on,” he urges and Jihoon pants loudly. He hates being on his fours but something about the hoarse way Soonyoung whispers in his ear…

Before he can move, Soonyoung’s free hand wraps around his waist and pulls it up so that his hips go up in the air and Jihoon has no choice but to get up on his forearms.

“Fuck,” he curses when Soonyoung grabs his dick, wet with precum, and uses the wetness to jerk him off while he stretches him a bit more to get him fully ready. Jihoon leans up on his hands and tries to grab Soonyoung’s neck from behind to pull himself up.

“I can tell you don’t like being on your knees,” Soonyoung leans forward by himself and Jihoon grabs his head by his hair. “But try it out for me, hmm?” Soonyoung hums against his ear again and Jihoon never knew how much that could affect him the way his voice, low and husky, goes straight to his groin and he whines loudly.

“Just stop talking and get inside of me,” Jihoon tries to sound intimidating but it doesn’t work very well because his whole body is shaking and he can actually _feel_ Soonyoung’s grin against the back of his neck. Soonyoung takes his fingers out of him and Jihoon drops onto his forearms from the sudden loss of feeling everywhere as Soonyoung reaches for the drawer again for a condom.

Jihoon stays panting as he waits to be filled but half a minute passes and still nothing. 

“What the hell is taking so long?” He grits. Does he even realize how hard he has to restrain himself to not just jerk himself off to finish instead of waiting?

“Turn around,” Soonyoung says and Jihoon looks over his shoulder, confused.

“You think this is funny?” Jihoon questions as if he hasn't been humiliated enough and Soonyoung climbs off the bed wordlessly to take off his clothes.

“Turn to face me,” Soonyoung says again, grinning in a way that should be worrying but is too intriguing to refuse. Jihoon goes up to his hands again and complies. Soonyoung stands in front of him, smiling as he rolls on the condom and hungrily watches Jihoon reposition himself on his hands and knees. Before Jihoon can ask what’s happening, Soonyoung places his own knee on the mattress and takes Jihoon's chin, pulling his face to kiss him, tongue entering smoothly and running along the top of his mouth.

Jihoon is still not sure what’s going on but he relishes in the kiss, grabbing Soonyoung’s hips to pull himself up for better access into his mouth, feeling the way Soonyoung’s hands run along his body and down to his dick jerking him off a few times before he lets go and moves behind him. Jihoon’s hands squeeze into fists and he stares at the mattress unsure if his horniness is worth this position but when he feels Soonyoung’s blunt tip against his ass, he groans pushing back expectantly and Soonyoung slips smoothly inside.

“Fuck,” he hears Soonyoung moan and he himself presses even farther against Soonyoung’s hips. “Shit, you should see yourself,” Soonyoung’s hands go to his ass, stretching his cheeks as he pushes even further. Then he grabs his hips as he pulls out and slams back in making Jihoon fall onto his forearms.

“Damn it…” Jihoon's eyes squeeze from the feeling of Soonyoung hitting straight into his prostate and he reaches down to take hold of his dick because the pressure there is burning even more than in his ass. “Move, Soonyoung, you already put me in this–“

Before he can finish the sentence, Soonyoung starts moving his hips. Fast. And Jihoon is left speechless, head hanging down, mouth open in silent shock as his hand tries to keep up with Soonyoung’s tempo but he’s hitting him hard and Jihoon knees slip on the mattress so much that Soonyoung has to pull him by his waist just to keep him up.

His back is pressed against Soonyoung’s hot chest now and his thighs spread over Soonyoung’s as Soonyoung pounds into him from the new angle. They haven’t tried this before, and Jihoon relishes in the way each thrust fills him just right, head dropping back onto Soonyoung’s shoulder as he takes it all in, grabbing Soonyoung’s forearms wrapped around his torso to stay somewhat steady when he feels like crumbling down.

With his throat exposed Soonyoung’s lips latch onto his skin, teeth biting slightly as he grunts through each thrust and Jihoon's breaths are weighty against him, his dick feeling tight and heavy against his thigh.

“Open your eyes,” Soonyoung mutters into his neck and Jihoon’s head lulls away from him. It feels too good right now, he almost doesn’t want to do anything but feel Soonyoung move in and out of him until he comes. “Come on, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung says into his ear, one of his hands slipping down to take hold of him and jerk him off slowly. Way slower than how his hips are moving.

Jihoon opens his eyes, sluggishly, head still leaning on Soonyoung’s shoulder and the first thing he sees is them in the mirror across his bed and Soonyoung’s tiger eyes watching him like prey as his lips press against the shell of his ear. 

“You did this on purpose didn’t you?” Soonyoung asks and really, shouldn’t Jihoon be asking that? But this… Seeing himself with his thighs spread, dick hard and red in Soonyoung’s hand and chest flushed in some places and pale in the rest. Soonyoung’s free hand comes up to his chest, wrapping almost completely around him, and caresses the sensitive skin of his nipples as he keeps talking right in his ear. “You're so fucking hot, the first thing I thought when I saw you naked is that anyone who looks this good naked must be seen… You think so too right? That’s why you put this mirror in front of your bed to watch yourself like this. Do you watch yourself jerk off, too? The way your muscles tense,” he says, fingers splaying across his abs as his hand quickens but hips keep the same torturous pace. “The way your chest gets red and how your eyes close halfway when it feels good.” 

Jihoon presses down against him and Soonyoung lets go of his torso pushing him down on the bed again and Jihoon lowers his head as he moans loudly. Embarrassing. Fuck. But it feels too good when Soonyoung slams into him from this angle.

“Look up, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung tells him again but Jihoon ignores him so his hair is pulled up instead and Jihoon gasps having no choice but to lift his head.

“Soonyoung,” he warns, meeting his eyes in the mirror and Soonyoung’s eyes are sharp as his hips move in the constant intense tandem but his grip does soften. “Enjoy the view if you fucking want to,” Jihoon grits out, Soonyoung let go of his dick when he dropped down and the pressure down there is becoming too much. “Just make me come already.”

Soonyoung grunts with a nod and lets go of his hair, grabbing his hips instead and increasing his speed tenfold and Jihoon eyes Soonyoung for a moment through the mirror, the way his own stomach muscles tense when he’s slamming into him and how his skin is flushed all the way to his neck lighting his cheeks on fire. He’s watching himself in a way that’s almost hilarious but Jihoon kind of knows the appeal of what he sees… Watching his dick disappear in Jihoon’s ass and the way Jihoon’s face twists in the mirror when he hits his prostate. So Jihoon indulges him. Gets a bit louder. Throws in bit more facial expressions and it works because every time his mouth hangs open in a moan Soonyoung’s hips get quicker and Jihoon has to force himself to stay up so he doesn’t slip down and just fall onto the mattress to let Soonyoung finish inside of him. 

“Fuck, how long Soonyoung?” He says eventually. “Haven’t you looked at yourself enough?” He tries to be bossy but it comes out in a soft mutter. Soonyoung hears him anyway, swiftly slipping out of him and Jihoon gasps at the sudden loss of feeling. Before he can complain, Soonyoung flips him over onto his back to grab both of their dicks together in his hand. Jihoon whimpers, neck stretching back from the feeling as his hips thrust up in surprise.

“Fuck,” he groans watching the way Soonyoung’s bangs hang low over his face as he focuses on his grip and quickens it to the point that Jihoon is writhing embarrassingly underneath him.

Jihoon doesn’t like being loud, but he knows he’s whining when Soonyoung’s hand squeezes a bit tighter and something about the way Soonyoung grunts above him is too hot and fuck, Jihoon just wants to fucking come already.

“Come on,” he starts saying. “Just a bit more,” Soonyoung gets even faster. “Good just like that, just don't stop…” He raises his leg to wrap around Soonyoung again and pulls him closer so their dicks press against each other.

“Shit,” Soonyoung curses into his cheek and when their hips press against each other with the speed of Soonyoung’s hand in just a few strokes they come at the same time, Soonyoung lips pressing against the side of his face and Jihoon’s legs pulling him even closer through his orgasm. 

Soonyoung strokes them a few more times as they breathe through their highs and after he’s pumped them empty he lets their dicks go and falls shamelessly right on top of Jihoon.

“Fucking hell,” Jihoon laughs but finds that he doesn’t entirely mind Soonyoung’s warm body on his especially when his hot breaths tickle pleasantly under his jaw.

“I swear…” Soonyoung mumbles, lips brushing against his skin. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time.” 

Jihoon freezes, surprised at the words, but the rational part of his mind lets them slip away innocently. Post-orgasm confessions. People will say anything after good sex. 

“One of my better ideas,” Jihoon responds, agreeing in his own way.

It takes a moment for Soonyoung to finally roll off and they both stare at the ceiling side by side for a few minutes without talking.

“It’s your thighs’ fault,” he says eventually.

Jihoon lifts his leg and looks at it. Soonyoung does too.

“They’re good thighs,” Soonyoung adds after a moment.

“I had leg day yesterday,” Jihoon says, not sure why. But also why not.

“I don’t think I can meet every day anymore,” Soonyoung says instead of a reply and Jihoon turns his head to look at him. Soonyoung keeps looking at his thigh.

“That’s fine,” Jihoon tells him. Maybe something else really was bothering him earlier… Jihoon doesn’t ask because it’s not his place to, but part of him wants to understands.

“Fridays I’m always free,” Soonyoung tells him then, still not meeting his eyes.

“Me too,” Jihoon says.

“I guess my Fridays can be yours.”

“My Fridays can be yours, too.”

Soonyoung lifts his gaze to meet Jihoon’s eyes, then he lifts his own thigh to bump against Jihoon’s.

“It’s a deal then,” he says cutely and Jihoon grins. He has a strange urge to lean forward and kiss him but he holds back and it feels like the right decision. No reason for two guys who are just fucking to kiss when their dicks aren’t inside of each other.

 _Disappointing,_ he can’t help but think even though he knows he shouldn’t, but what can he do when Soonyoung’s lips are plump and cute and too pretty to not to kiss whenever he feels like it.

Maybe there really are disadvantages to this relationship.

Well, huh… Jihoon thinks, looking away, listening to Soonyoung soft breaths near him. What a dangerous thought indeed.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jihoon’s weekend is take out and at-home studio work and Cheol glued to his couch playing the new Fifa. He still thinks about Soonyoung occasionally, something about Friday, the way Soonyoung seemed particular about his personal issues left Jihoon hanging. It’s not his place to seek answers, not his place to wonder, but he can’t help it… Even just a few nights with Soonyoung there’s no denying he’s an interesting guy.

When Monday rolls around Jihoon shows up late to brief day because some asshole from accounting decides to take his parking spot. As if Mondays weren’t horrible enough. When he finally makes it to the office everyone is there – even Jeonghan – and a steaming cup of coffee on his desk.

“Sorry,” he says sitting down on his chair and turning on his desktop as he takes a careful sip from his drink. He starts listing through the papers on his desk. Meetings, reservation times, lyrics underlined in red… Nothing new. He’s at the end of the pile when he realizes Joshua hasn’t started the brief yet and looks up catching the others exchanging looks. “What’s the report then?” He asks into the silence. Nobody answers and he raises his brow pointedly at Joshua. “Well?”

Joshua has his lips tucked in, trying not to laugh, and that’s when Jihoon realizes something is wrong.

“What is it?” He demands and Joshua only smiles. Jihoon looks at Seungkwan who has his face in his hands, then at Jeonghan grinning at him knowingly. Seokmin just has his mouth wide open in a happy smile and Jihoon feels cold sweat run along his spine. “What is it?” He repeats through his teeth.

“Hyung,” Seokmin speaks first, face full of that stupid sweet smile. “Your neck is covered in hickeys.” Jihoon’s hand goes to his nape immediately and he feels his face light on fire.

“ _What_?”

“Purple spots, all over,” Seokmin explains again fingers sprawling for effect and Seungkwan groans, shuddering.

“Gross!”

“It’s just sex,” Joshua says simply. “As if you haven’t shown up with hickeys to the office before.”

“You don't understand,” Seungkwan mutters as he chews angrily on the straw of his iced americano.

“No wonder you’ve been in a better mood,” Jeonghan’s chin is settled in his palm and he’s smiling kindly at Jihoon and Jihoon doesn’t remember the last time he felt so damn humiliated. He presses a cold palm against his burning neck, how did Seungcheol not tell him about this?!

He clears his throat before his brain explodes from embarrassment. “Let’s just move on, okay?” His eyes are closed and he’s trying hard to ignore the stares from the rest. “Joshua, give the me updates.”

While Joshua talks Jihoon pretends to jot down notes even though he can’t fucking focus. He has some recordings with groups through the week but other than a few songs still rejected, things don’t seem too bad. When Seungkwan starts suggesting new lyrics and the discussion carries away, Jihoon finally gets his phone out to send a text.

 

Jihoon [09:43]: next time watch your mouth please

Soonyoung [09:45]: ??

Jihoon [09:46]: my neck covered in hickeys and everyone at the office noticed before I did

Soonyoung [09:47]: oh my god

Soonyoung [09:47]: AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Soonyoung [09:47]: I’ll be more careful <3

Jihoon [09:48]: not funny!

Soonyoung [09:48]: ITS HILARIOUS

Jihoon [09:48]: NO

Soonyoung [09:48]: yes <3

 

✧

 

The following two weeks are almost identical to each other. Weeks full of recording and writing songs, Fridays with Soonyoung, weekends at his studio and every time Monday rolls back around Jihoon kind of feels like that one Friday just wasn’t enough. He won’t say anything though, he has no place to, so he starts off his new weeks just as the last and every Monday Jeonghan asks where he’s hiding the hickeys and Jihoon almost throws his coffee in his face. Scorching hot and all.

The last week of May, Jihoon is finally in the last stages of album recording and he relishes in the lighter workload. He’s tired of dealing with new faces every day, they produced albums for three different groups this time around and it was too much.

 

Soonyoung [11:18]: im tired of teaching zumbaaa please tell me the songs are ready

 

He gets the text on Tuesday when he’s sitting in the recording studio with one of the girl groups, watching Seokmin flirt with the members through his coaching. Seeing Soonyoung’s name light up on his phone… Maybe there was a tiny skip in his chest. Just a small one. They don’t text very often but it’s still nice to hear from him. There's a tinge of excitement that comes with Soonyoung that’s easy to get addicted to. He texts back while Bumzu tells the girl in the recording room to repeat her line.  

 

Jihoon [11:43]: almost, don't u have the demos

Soonyoung [11:45]: no I don't ><

Jihoon [11:46]: I can just send them over why didn't you ask

Soonyoung [11:47]: im working with some other groups so they sent me theirs

Soonyoung [11:47]: also okay usually I ask Seungkwan but I thought now that we’re involved maybe I shld ask u instead ><

 

Jihoon pointedly ignores the ‘we’re involved’ bit, not really sure how to interpret it just yet.

 

Jihoon [11:48]: whats your email?

 

While the girls switch in the studio, Jihoon uses the desktop to send the files and Bumzu asks him about it.

“It’s for a choreographer.” 

“You’re friends with choreographers now?” Bumzu asks, surprised.

“Just the one,” Jihoon says as he presses send. “He choreographed _Thanks_.”

Bumzu hums in approval. “That was pretty.” It was gorgeous, Jihoon thinks and closes the web browser going back to recording only checking his phone when it buzzes.

 

Soonyoung [12:05]: oh my god I just realized that's you singing

Jihoon [12:08]: haha howd u know

Soonyoung [12:08]: im familiar with your voice

 

Jihoon scoffs, tongue running along his lips forming a smile and he types back.

 

Jihoon [12:09]: hope youre enjoying it then

  

He puts his phone aside again and goes back to recording. It’s going pretty well, the girls are professional and Jihoon thinks they can get at least two B-sides complete today if not a third one, too. He’s distracted again when his phone keeps buzzing and Bumzu looks at him from the corner of his eye but doesn’t say anything. The current girl seems to be doing well and Jihoon clears his throat before he takes his phone and presses home screen to see the messages.

 

Soonyoung [12:11]: okay .. seriously your voice is amazing how did I not know abt this?!

Soonyoung [12:13]: does that mean ive been listening to your demos back when Seungkwan sent me songs too?

Soonyoung [12:16]: your high notes are incredible

Soonyoung [12:20]: this slow track wtf

Soonyoung [12:24]: okay don't laugh but im turned on

Soonyoung [12:25]: I don't think ill last till Friday

Soonyoung [12:30]: photo attachment

Soonyoung [12:32]: photo attachment

 

Jihoon’s eyes widen at the last two texts and he quickly locks his phone hoping Bumzu wasn’t looking at his screen. He looks over at his fellow producer who only raises a brow back and Jihoon hopes that’s a good sign. He only picks his phone back up when the first song is done and they all take a quick break before moving on to the second.

There are a few more photos sent and Jihoon dims his screen and leans back so Bumzu doesn’t see while they’re left alone, Seokmin out get their food delivery. When he sees the photos he almost chokes on his tongue.

 

Jihoon [13:01]: what the fuck

 

He types back but goes back to look at what he sent. Soonyoung is in bed, his hands in his underwear in the first photo, in the second he’s taking his dick out, the third it’s his boner and a thumbs up, and the forth is a photo of the tip covered with precum.

 

Soonyoung [13:02]: youre back

Jihoon [13:03]: soonyoung im at the studio

Soonyoung [13:03]: and im in bed

Soonyoung [13:04]: video attachment

 

It’s a three second video of him stroking himself and Jihoon’s volume is up so an actual groan comes out of his phone but Bumzu is focused on listening through the track that he doesn’t notice. At least Jihoon hopes.

 

Jihoon [13:06]: holy shit no videos soonyoung im in public

Soonyoung [13:07]: im trying to get off here can u say something sexy at least

 

Jihoon actually laughs at that and feels his dick twitch and it’s a bad day to wear sweatpants if things keep going like this.

 

Jihoon [13:08]: I can’t right now

Soonyoung [13:08]: lame

Soonyoung [13:09]: you realize how hard it  is to sext with one hand

Jiihoon [13:10]: youre doing well

Soonyoung [13:11]: nice

Soonyoung [13:11] keep that up

 

“Jihoon,” Bumzu disrupts Jihoon from his phone and he blinks at him, straightening up. “How does it sound?”

“Great,” Jihoon says quickly. “It really does,” he adds when Bumzu doesn’t believe him. 

“Do you need a minute Jihoon?” He asks. “I don’t like working with you when you’re only half present.” Jihoon swallows, feeling a little guilty and nods.

“I’ll go take a walk,” he says getting up and Bumzu nods.

“Good idea.” Bumzu isn’t his boss or anything but he’s been his mentor for years and Jihoon hates to feel like he has disappointed him, but as soon as he’s out of the studio he sees another notification for a video attachment which has his guilt is quickly replaced with something else. Something more urgent.

He goes straight for the bathroom and locks himself in one of the stalls feeling like he’s back in high school getting a random boner from thinking about naked boys in math class instead of figuring out boring equations he knew he’d never need post-graduation.

The video this time is thirty seconds instead of three and Jihoon sits on the toilet seat as he plays it watching Soonyoung stroke himself, hips tilting up into his hand as he comes in streaks across his toned stomach.

 

Jihoon [13:20]: KWON SOONYOUNG

Jihoon [13:20]: fuck..

Jihoon [13:21]: fucking hell

Soonyoung [13;21]: are you hard?

Jihoon [13:22]: im in the fucking bathroom because of you

Soonyoung [13:22]: omg are you jerking off in the bathroom

Soonyoung [13:23]: show me

Jihoon [13:23]: NO IM TRYING TO TELL YOU TO SHUT UP

Soonyoung [13:23]: with a hard on?

Jihoon [13:23]: youre ridiculous

Soonyoung [13:24]: is it weird.. that im horny all the time now and I know if I want I cld have u bent over for me and that just makes me even more horny

Soonyoung [13:24]: or you can bend me over

Soonyoung [13:25]: any time u want

Jihoon [13:25]: fuck you

Soonyoung [13:25]: please

Jihoon [13:25]: hopeless. im leaving now

Soonyoung [13:26]: come on be honest is your underwear a little wet right now

Soonyoung [13:26]: wish I cld taste your precum on my tongue

Soonyoung [13:27]: u always leak so much when ure turned on

 

Jihoon stares speechless at his screen before he turns off his phone completely and goes back to the studio. He’s definitely half hard at this point but there’s no time to take care of that right now when he has this girl group’s future to record instead of doing other fucking things. Literally.

When he gets home that night after recording four songs, he goes straight to his bed before he even makes himself dinner and films himself jerking off sending the two minute video to Soonyoung without warning.

After his dinner of quickly made ramyeon he climbs to bed and checks his phone smiling at the messages before he goes to sleep.

 

Soonyoung [22:02]: holy shit

Soonyoung [22:02]: youre so fucking hot jihoon

Soonyoung [22:02]: unreal

Soonyoung [22:02]: can’t wait for friday

 

✧

 

On Friday Jihoon and Soonyoung walk home together from the gym because Jihoon actually had the day off on Friday after recording for four days straight so he didn’t use his car to get there. It’s not awkward, Jihoon notices, it’s slowly becoming more casual between them, maybe that’s what happens when you see someone come more than twenty times.

“I’m finally choreographing next week,” Soonyoung says with a stretch of his arms.

“You haven’t yet?” Jihoon sent him the demos three days ago.

“I made up the routine, but I’m only meeting with the groups starting Monday,” the excitement in his body is palpable and it’s kind of cute how he walks with a small jump as if there’s too much energy for his body to contain. “They’re really nice songs,” he says looking over at Jihoon. “I’m serious.”

“I think I got that message,” Jihoon says with a laugh and Soonyoung grins at him, eyes shining dark.

“You’re quite addictive Jihoon,” he says lowly and Jihoon shoves his hands in his pockets and doesn’t reply letting Soonyoung carry the conversation, talking about some Wedding performance Seungkwan is planning for Hansol and other gossip he heard about his friends at the gym that Jihoon doesn’t particularly care about but Soonyoung is entertaining to listen to no matter the topic.

Once they’re at his place the talking gets replaced with other more exciting activities and Jihoon realizes, nails scratching at Soonyoung’s flushed torso as his hands slip down hold his hips still when he pushes himself in, that he kind of missed the way Soonyoung’s neck stretches when Jihoon hits his prostate and twists his thrusts just right, and he missed the way Soonyoung grabs his headrest so he doesn’t bruise Jihoon with his grip, and maybe he missed all of Soonyoung. Just a little.

“Are Fridays really enough?” Jihoon asks, hovering over Soonyoung and Soonyoung’s eyes are half open and he smiles in a way that shows Jihoon that he understands.

“For now, okay?” He whispers as Jihoon kisses him, raising his thighs high to fuck him deeper, hoping that Soonyoung takes that as a yes.

 

✧

 

Jihoon wakes up in the morning to the shower running and he twists in his sheets to glance at the clock on his bedside table. It’s ten in the morning and since the bathroom is occupied it probably means Soonyoung has stayed the night. That’s a first. Since their first time at least. Usually Soonyoung is long gone by the time he's up. 

He sits up on the bed and rubs his eyes awake before he reaches for his phone to check if there are any emails or messages and sees a text from Mingyu reminding him about a movie they planned to see that weekend. He’s about to reply when Soonyoung walks out of his bathroom in just a towel around his waist and his short black hair dripping onto his shoulders, droplets of water running down his skin.

“Good morning,” Soonyoung smiles, noticing how Jihoon’s gaze is definitely not on his face.

“Morning,” Jihoon murmurs.

“I was going to leave after I shower, sorry if I woke you up,” Soonyoung starts picking up his clothes off his floor, his other hand holding up the towel, and Jihoon quite enjoys the view of his back’s shiny wetness, muscles moving as he walks around the room.

“Busy day?”

“Mingyu wanted to drag me to a movie, but other than that no.”

“Ahh,” Jihoon sighs and he throws his phone down watching Soonyoung let his towel fall as he puts on last night’s underwear. “I could give you clean underwear if you want.”

“It’s okay,” Soonyoung grins and Jihoon can’t help but feel slightly disappointed that Soonyoung is somewhat dressed now while he himself is naked under the sheets.

“Mingyu also wanted to take me to a movie today by the way,” Jihoon mentions.

“Hmm?”

“You think it’s his plan to make us finally meet?”

“Sounds likely,” Soonyoung watches him as he twists his shirt inside out to put it on. “Are you fine with that?”

“Sure,” Jihoon frowns watching Soonyoung’s head appear through his collar. “He doesn’t need to know we’re fucking.”

“If he does that means you can stay over.”

“Do you really prefer us having sex there or here?”

“Well they’re going on a little vacation in a few weeks, you can come over then?” Soonyoung grins going for his jeans.

“Okay stop,” Jihoon tells him all of a sudden and Soonyoung looks up with a confused blink.

“What did I do?”

“You keep getting dressed,” Jihoon watches him with a pointed stare and Soonyoung looks back, still confused.

“I should leave, no?”

“Why?”

“I…” He keeps looking at him. “I just assumed that’s what you’d want.”

Jihoon’s eyes narrow. “Drop your jeans idiot, at least let me feed you some breakfast.”

“In my underwear?”

Jihoon sighs, masking a laugh, and pushes his sheets aside so Soonyoung can get a full view of naked Jihoon before he swallows and meets his eyes.

“Are you hungry right now?” Jihoon asks, knees spreading, as Soonyoung’s eyes darken.

“Not for food,” Soonyoung says, voice distracted, and Jihoon smiles letting Soonyoung cover him and kiss all the way down to his hardening dick and Jihoon really wouldn’t mind having this be his every morning, cock entirely in Soonyoung’s mouth and fingers tangled in soft hair.

 

✧

 

They plan – separately – with Mingyu to go to the movies around seven and Mingyu is excited because he thinks it’s a double date (that part he only tells Jihoon). By late afternoon, Soonyoung is still sprawled on his couch, in just his underwear, when Jihoon walks out of his bedroom dressed.

“You should get dressed, too,” Jihoon tells him.

“I don’t have any clothes here,” he mutters switching channels, then he sits up suddenly. “I just realized they’re going to notice I wasn’t home all day.”

“Don’t you usually teach Saturdays?”

“I do have studio work… But I’m ahead with choreos so I took the day off,” he looks over to Jihoon and Jihoon tries to ignore how it’s kind of flattering that Soonyoung chose to spend his day off with him. “I think I’ll go home and change and meet you at the cinema?”

“Okay,” Jihoon nods. Soonyoung slides off the couch and goes back to the bedroom where his clothes are still bundled in a pile by the bed. Jihoon runs a hand through his hair ignoring how his chest tingles with a weird feeling he can’t quite place. He goes to kitchen and makes himself coffee even though he isn’t tired, but his fingers itch with the need to do _something_.

In a few minutes Soonyoung emerges from his bedroom in last night’s gym clothes and goes straight for the hallway to pull on his converse.

“I’ll see you in a bit?” He calls out and Jihoon doesn’t have time to reply before he hears the door close behind him.

Jihoon stares at his coffee for a moment and it’s strange how suddenly the place feels silent even with the TV droning some show in the background. They didn’t even do much that day for Jihoon to suddenly feel so alone, but Soonyoung’s presence is a pleasant hum and Jihoon didn’t quite realize just how much it has surrounded him until he’s alone again.

Disliking where his thoughts are going, he checks the time before going to his studio. It’s only six, he has at least an hour if he wants to play around with some music and with the way his chest feels loud but his ears are silent he thinks there’s an interesting melody trying to come out.

 

✧

 

He shows up at the movie theatre two minutes before the movie time and Mingyu is glaring at him while Soonyoung is showing something on his phone to who Jihoon assumes is Wonwoo.

“There are fifteen minutes of commercials,” Jihoon throws out the excuse as he comes closer. “Hi,” he says then to the other two and Soonyoung looks up grinning widely at him. Wonwoo is slower but when he raises his head he smiles too and Jihoon isn’t surprised Mingyu can’t stop talking about him when he’s got the prettiest smile Jihoon has ever seen. 

“So you’re the Jihoon?” He says pleasantly, pushing up his glasses. “I’m Wonwoo.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jihoon smiles back then he looks over at Soonyoung.

“I’m Soonyoung,” he says without missing a beat. “I think our friends are trying to set us up,” he adds with a wink.

Mingyu sputters but Wonwoo laughs and Jihoon simply smiles wider. “I assumed,” he responds casually and Soonyoung’s eyes twinkle excitedly while Mingyu tries to come up with empty explanations. 

“Isn’t the movie soon?” Jihoon interrupts instead of accepting whatever Mingyu said. “I want popcorn.”

“So do I!” Soonyoung says loudly and Jihoon winces.

“He’s noisy,” he mutters and Wonwoo is by his side, almost as tall as Mingyu, laughing affectionately.

“Tell me about it.”

They sit with Wonwoo and Soonyoung together in the middle, they’re clearly close but Jihoon doesn’t mind it while Mingyu is clearly a little more jealous with the way he holds tightly onto Wonwoo’s hand. Maybe there’s another reason he desperately wanted him to meet Soonyoung, Jihoon thinks.

Jihoon is sitting on Soonyoung’s other side and shares a popcorn with him. He got a coke for himself too while Soonyoung didn’t get a drink and the popcorn is salty enough that halfway through the movie Jihoon nudges Soonyoung’s hand with his coke as an offer and Soonyoung smiles at him, taking few sips.

“Thanks,” he whispers and Jihoon nods, enjoying the way their arms press warmly against each other and how Soonyoung’s knee nudges his thigh when he laughs too hard. The movie is boring and Jihoon lets his thoughts wander to other things, like how if it was just them two they’d take the seats in the dark corner of the theater and Jihoon would kiss him instead of pretending like he cares about whatever is happening on screen. It’s been a while since he’s been so possessed with thoughts about another person, not since his last boyfriend, and it’s unsettling because Jihoon hates that he’ll care too much if someone doesn't stop him and it’s even more unsettling that part of his mind has somehow decided that Soonyoung won’t be someone who hurts him.

When the movie is over they have dinner nearby and there’s really no good enough excuse for Soonyoung to go to Jihoon’s house after an innocent double date and Jihoon kind of hates that he has to watch the three of them walk away and holds on to the promise of next Friday as he goes home alone.

 

✧

 

From Saturday on Soonyoung starts texting him more often, as if spending the day together unlocked something new… Something more friendly and Jihoon kind of really enjoys it. They talk about random things and it’s mostly Soonyoung texting him about how the idols are learning to his music or how the coffee place by his dance studio makes him shit as soon as he takes one sip. On Wednesday morning though Soonyoung lets him know his brother is coming to his building.

  

Jihoon [13:04]: what why?

Soonyoung [13:05]: I love the enthusiasm

Soonyoung [13:05]: chan wants to audition for sm and Seungkwan told him he’ll show him around the music world of his building idk I don't really get it im a dancer

 

Jihoon laughs. He’s at his office for a few hours to take care of some logistic stuff while Cheol is recording the hip hop tracks with Bumzu.

 

Jihoon [13:06]: sounds good ill make sure they let u guys in all the cool places

Soonyoung [13:07]: sometimes I forget how sexy it is that ure the boss

Jihoon [13:08]: haha

  

It’s also become a casual thing for Soonyoung to drop in little sexual innuendos and Jihoon doesn’t mind it until he remembers that this weird relationship they’ve created is supposed to be reserved to Fridays only. It’s an attachment thing, he thinks, putting all their interactions onto one day… All the time in between feels too long especially if they’re talking. It kind of helps that they’re busy, though. Soonyoung is teaching his idols now and Jihoon… Well Jihoon always has some music to work on.  

He’s distracted when there’s a knock on his door and when he calls them in, Seungkwan carefully peers in. 

“Hey, boss,” he says with an awkward smile. “I invited Soonyoung’s brother for a tour, you think you could-“

“Soonyoung told me,” Jihoon interrupts leaning forward in his chair and opening a group email to contact some producers he knows in the building. “I’ll ask around but I know Cheol is recording right now so you guys can stop by there. I’ll let him know.”

“Thanks, hyung!” Seungkwan grins happily. “I’ll pretend it doesn’t weird me out that you heard it from Soonyoung first.”

Jihoon’s brow twitches upward. “That still weirds you out? We’re kind of friends now.”

“Friends who fuck,” Seungkwan mutters.

“Well that was always the intention,” Jihoon smiles tightly and Seungkwan returns the expression just to be polite.

“I told him to come in around an hour,” Seungkwan adds and Jihoon nods.

“I’ll make sure the arrangements are ready by then.”

Jihoon has a quick lunch of last night’s left over bibimpap and he’s sipping on his lukewarm coffee when Seungkwan texts him that they’re stopping by his office. He’s cleaning his desk with a wet wipe when Seungkwan walks in along with who he assumes is Soonyoung’s little brother and Soonyoung in tow.

Soonyoung? Jihoon frowns. Was he supposed to come? Soonyoung must notice the confusion in his gaze and he grins cutely as he looks around the office.

“This is Lee Jihoon,” Seungkwan introduces and Jihoon gets up, because that’s the polite thing to do despite the awkward situation. Soonyoung’s brother comes closer and shakes Jihoon’s hand before introducing himself.

“I’m Chan,” he smiles and there’s an awkward pause as if he’s waiting for Soonyoung to introduce himself until everyone looks over at where he’s eyeing the different album covers on the office wall.

“Oh?” He says when he realizes everyone’s watching him. “We know each other,” he explains simply and it only takes Seungkwan a few seconds to become incredibly uncomfortable with this setting and Jihoon realizes this is the first time all three of them are in the room together since he set them up.

“Okay Chan let’s go,” he says quickly. “We just stopped by to say thanks.”

“Yeah!” Chan grins with a small polite bow. “Thank you so much, I am very interested in this business.”

“Well if you ever have any questions you know where to find me,” Jihoon means to be nice but the glare Seungkwan throws him is almost offensive.

“Come on, Chan,” he says then walking to the door.

“Hyung are you coming?” It takes a second for Jihoon to catch up that he’s talking to Soonyoung, who finally turns away from the wall and shakes his head.

“No, I need to go soon. Just wanted to say hi to Jihoonie,” he says cutely and Seungkwan cringes before leading Chan out of the room. Before the door closes, though, he peaks inside and glares at Jihoon again. 

“One cousin is enough don’t you think, hyung?” With that he slams the door and Jihoon blinks in surprise.

“Are you going to let him talk to you like that?” Soonyoung questions. “Aren’t you the boss?”

“Seungkwan has always been slightly eccentric.”

“That’s no good,” Soonyoung pouts. “I was hoping for sexy boss Jihoonie.”

“How can anything be sexy when you call me that.” Soonyoung only grins. “What are you doing here?”

Soonyoung walks slowly to the desk, limbs smooth in his regular tighter sweatpants and large shirt on top. He’s wearing a cap but he takes it off, running his hand through his hair, then he hops onto the desk and smiles at him. “Actually turns out one of the dance studios I’m at is nearby so I’m working in the area. Thought I’d come say hi.”

“Hi then,” Jihoon is wary and he’s still standing by his chair watching the way Soonyoung is basically sprawled out on _his_ desk. 

“Hello,” Soonyoung grins and they stare at each other for a moment. Jihoon doesn’t really know what to do but Soonyoung seems to know exactly what he’s doing when he tilts his head slightly and lets his tongue slip quickly along his bottom lip.

“You know Seungkwan is going to think we’re being…. Indecent,” Jihoon says finally.

“Are we?”

“Here?” Soonyoung keeps smiling. “You know for someone who suggested only Fridays we’re doing a lot of non-Fridays, too.”

“Not a lot,” Soonyoung excuses, standing up and walking slowly towards him. “Just some.”

Jihoon swallows. “How are the choreographies coming along?”

Soonyoung is close now and his eyes are roaming along the top of his head as if noting the messiness of his bangs from where his hand ran thoroughly through his hair.

“Are you changing the subject?” He asks when their eyes meet.

“There is no subject.”

“You’re so prudish sometimes,” Soonyoung’s eyes are smiling in a way that only he can master. “Who’s the guy that shoves his tongue up my ass whenever he can?”

Jihoon feels his breath catch in his throat. Embarrassing. How does Soonyoung just say shit like that?

“That’s not the guy I am in my office.” 

Soonyoung licks his lips, and he’s leaning in now, close enough that Jihoon can smell faint traces coffee and mint on his breath when he speaks. “So what kind of guy are you in your office?” He murmurs close to his lips and Jihoon is definitely intrigued now.

“The door is unlocked,” he whispers when Soonyoung is only a breath away, hands sliding on his hips.

“That makes it even hotter, doesn’t it?” He smiles against his skin, palms pressing on Jihoon’s lower back connecting their bodies before he lays a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth, testing the waters and when Jihoon doesn’t pull away he kisses him open-mouthed pulling him even closer.

Jihoon meets his mouth eagerly, letting Soonyoung’s tongue slip inside and run along his teeth and top of his mouth and when Jihoon moans into the kiss Soonyoung lowers his hands to squeeze his ass. Jihoon’s own hands slide up his arms to his neck and into his hair as he pulls slightly when Soonyoung bites on his lip.

“Is this the type of shit you’re into? Being walked in on?” Jihoon laughs and Soonyoung nibbles on his bottom lip before Jihoon pushes him off gently. “I’m locking the door.” Soonyoung reluctantly leans away and Jihoon tries not to stare too much at how red and full his lips look just from a few minutes of kissing. He walks to the door but feels Soonyoung’s eyes watching him the entire time and when he turns around Soonyoung is sitting on the edge of his desk.

He’s in that weird state again, Jihoon notices, he’s smiling but it doesn’t reach his eyes, watching him hungrily and Jihoon rarely thought he’s someone who enjoys that much assertiveness in a partner but in Soonyoung… It comes so suddenly and so balanced with the other sweeter sides that Jihoon really doesn’t mind it.

“Is this why you came here today?” Jihoon asks, still by the door.

“Honestly no… But I saw you here and I realized all of this is yours… It’s kinda hot,” he’s grinning and watching his body instead of his face.

“You find everything hot.”

Soonyoung meets his eyes. “I find everything about you hot.” Jihoon swallows and locks the door and Soonyoung grins like a winner. “You like being flattered,” he says.

“As if you don’t.”

“Oh I definitely love it,” Soonyoung is still grinning and his legs are spreading wider as Jihoon watches him. “But you love it discretely.” Jihoon doesn’t say anything. “So what’s your office fantasy, I bet you have many.” Jihoon stays silent and Soonyoung smirks. “Come on.. You were so horny before you met me, there’s must’ve been something you wanted to do here. Do you want to fuck me on this desk? Against the window? I could blow you in your chair or do you want to just watch me?” His palm presses against the front of his sweatpants. “I’m okay with that too…”

“Your fucking brother is in this building,” Jihoon says but he feels a flush spread across his cheeks while the rest of his blood flow travels south.

Soonyoung frowns. “Okay no need for that.” Jihoon doesn’t say anything yet again but walks around Soonyoung to his chair as Soonyoung watches him, hand pressing slow circles against his hard-on.

When Jihoon is sitting Soonyoung spreads his legs wide in front of him and Jihoon has to force himself to breathe. “So blow you in your chair?” He asks genuinely and Jihoon’s dick starts to press against his zipper.

“Can’t fuck you here,” Jihoon says, trying his best not to sound as out of breath as he feels just from the whole situation. “I don’t have anything here. But I’ll watch you…” He says before Soonyoung makes up his mind about a blowjob. “You’re the horny one anyway.”

“And you?”

“You’re already touching yourself,” Jihoon says and Soonyoung bites his lip, when Jihoon pulls his legs towards himself, holding on to his strong calves.

“Keep touching yourself,” he says looking straight at him and it’s Soonyoung’s turn to look a little helpless as he palms himself trying his best to keep their eyes locked. “Take yourself out, use your precum to jerk yourself off properly,” Soonyoung does as told and jerks himself off slowly and Jihoon’s breathing matches his as Soonyoung groans lightly from the way his hand slides on his dick. Without saying anything Jihoon leans forward and Soonyoung’s hand stills letting Jihoon’s take his tip into his mouth and suck lightly before letting go. “Continue,” he says leaning back and Soonyoung lets out a heavy breath before his hand starts working twice as fast with a whine.

His hand is working fast and he’s still in some miraculous way looking straight at him and it’s too fucking hot, Jihoon thinks as his cock presses against the tightness of his jeans.

“You’re beautiful, you know?” He says when Soonyoung’s hips start twitching. “Can’t believe you call me pretty, have you seen yourself?” Soonyoung smiles, loving it, and his lips press together as his eyes tighten from the feeling in his dick. “Did you miss me that much you had to come in my office and sit here jerking yourself off in front of me? Do you not jerk off on your own?”

“It’s not as fun anymore,” Soonyoung grits out while Jihoon starts running his arms along his thighs, pressing against the muscle.

“Can’t make yourself feel as good as I can?” Jihoon leans closer and Soonyoung’s head tilts down in a nod.

“Only you,” he says, leaning up slightly too meet his eyes.

“Only me what?” Jihoon grins.

“Nobody can make me feel better than you,” he says in one breath and Jihoon’s hold tightens on him.

Without warning he leans forward and sucks on his tip again and Soonyoung’s hips jerk forward. “Holy shit, holy shit Jihoon!” Jihoon doesn’t stop and keeps sucking and Soonyoung falls back onto his desk as his hand speeds up and he’s whining loudly from the feeling that Jihoon offhandedly thinks that he can definitely be heard outside until he’s distracted with something hot shooting down his throat and the surprise of it causes him to jerk away, another streak hitting him right on the cheek. Hurriedly, he pushes Soonyoung’s hand away and puts him fully into his mouth as he sucks Soonyoung through his orgasm and afterwards too until Soonyoung starts pushing his head off with both hands.

“I cant.. Jihoon I can’t.. I can’t please let go,” Jihoon does as he leans back onto his chair and wipes his cheek with the back of his hand.

Soonyoung is lying on the desk as he stares at the ceiling. “Holy shit,” he breathes out leaning up onto his forearms to stare at Jihoon. “That was so hot, Jihoon,” he must notice the cum on his face because sits up carefully and reaches to wipe it off. “Fuck.. You’re so good. So fucking hot… Come here… Come here.” Jihoon leans towards him and lets Soonyoung kiss him before kisses along his cheek and if that’s his way of cleaning him up Jihoon doesn’t really know how it makes him feel but he lets him anyway.

“How can I make you feel good?” He whispers against his ear and Jihoon feels shivers run down his spine and up his hard-on.

“Anything you want,” Jihoon’s eyes squeeze shut when Soonyoung slides off the desk and onto his lap as he bites lightly on the shell of his ear.

“I want to do what you want.” Jihoon’s reply is a groan when Soonyoung presses down against him and Soonyoung leans away with a grin. “Want me to suck you off in your boss chair?”

 _Has anyone ever said no to that?_ “Go ahead,” he breathes out and lets Soonyoung kiss him hard on the mouth before he slides down onto the floor between his desk and his chair and spreads out his legs, all while looking straight into his eyes. Evil. He’s evil. But Jihoon loves it and smiles watching him watch him back and grabs his hair when his nose presses against his crotch and thanks whoever’s up there that he found this guy.

 

✧

 

On Thursday Soonyoung stops by his office again this time with a warm coffee and take out to keep company for a quick lunch meal and Jihoon ignores the stare Jeonghan gives him as he leaves his office to let them eat in private. They do just that. Eat. After that Soonyoung leaves and Jihoon stays confused for the rest of the day. 

“I heard Soonyoung stopped by your office today,” Mingyu says with a smirk and Jihoon almost drops his weights.

“Can we not talk about this right now,” he grits through his lifting exercise out but Mingyu only smiles wider.

“He asked if he could pack extra leftovers today so I asked what for and he said he wants to visit you and give you some,” Mingyu says despite Jihoon asking him specifically _not_ to talk about this and the fluttering that spreads in his chest has him lifting the bar back into its spot because he can’t focus on lifting like this. When he looks up at Mingyu, he’s staring at him like he has him all figured out.

“What?” He asks harshly and he means it that way.

“I think he likes you.”

 _Sure he likes me_ , Jihoon thinks. _Who wouldn’t like the guy that fucks them on a weekly basis?_

“Mingyu I’m here to work out,” Jihoon deflects but Mingyu doesn’t give up.

“What does the guy you’re fucking think about you seeing another man?” He teases and Jihoon glares. “Balancing two men…” Mingyu shakes his head. “Better make up your mind before Vernon’s wedding.”

Jihoon kind of hates that all of his friends know the same people. He hasn’t even considered the wedding, that’s still two months away and he doesn’t think whatever his and Soonyoung’s arrangement is will last that long.

“Do I need to decide that now?” Jihoon says finally and Mingyu simply smiles.

“I’m excited about this. I think you two would be great together.”

“We have nothing in common.”

“Neither do Wonwoo and I.”

“And it took you twelve years to get together.” Mingyu’s smile falters and Jihoon feels suddenly guilty. “I’m just messing with you, alright? Let’s just continue this work out. If you don’t ask me about Soonyoung again, I’ll treat you to dinner,” and Mingyu really can’t say no.

 

✧

 

Friday Soonyoung comes by for lunch again and _again_ he has food. Jihoon eyes the take out suspiciously and then meets Soonyoung’s guilty eyes.

“What is this really about?”

“I can’t make it tonight.”

Jihoon is slightly disappointed but it’s not the worst that could happen.

“You don’t need to bring me food for that, just text me or something.”

Soonyoung’s mouth opens but he doesn’t say anything for a moment. “Okay truth is I can’t see you for the next week at all.”

Jihoon looks over at him trying to be casual. “Okay. Then we meet next weekend?”

Soonyoung blinks, then clears his throat. “Yeah.. Yeah of course.

“Then it’s fine.”

“Okay.”

They sit awkwardly for a moment, the lunch still packed before him.

“Mingyu and Wonwoo are going on that trip right?”

“Yeah next week.”

“So next week we’ll make up for it,” Jihoon says casually and Soonyoung seems to be confused at his casualness. In reality, Jihoon just doesn’t really know what to show Soonyoung right now. He doesn’t want to make it seem like he’s too attached even if he is quite upset about Friday.

“Are you mad?” Soonyoung asks then, distracting him from his thoughts.

Jihoon blinks. “No it’s fine… I mean it sucks. But it’s fine.”

“Okay.”

Silence again. Damn it, Jihoon thinks reaching for his food.

“Stop bringing me food,” he blurts out and Soonyoung’s eyes widen at the tone. “I don’t want you spending extra money on me.”

“It’s fine… It’s apology food.”

“You can make it up in other ways, okay?”

“Right now?” Soonyoung asks, eagerly, and when Jihoon glares at him, he raises his hands in defense. “Okay, okay.”

There’s a knock on his door and Seungkwan peaks in and almost closes the door again but Seokmin is with him.

“Soonyoung?” He asks, and walks in without being called inside. “What are you doing here?”

Seungkwan follows awkwardly but in a few minutes the atmosphere isn’t so heavy anymore and the four enjoy their lunch, the three engaged in a loud conversation while Jihoon eats quietly on the side. They’re funny together, Jihoon thinks, it’s kind of strange how Soonyoung is pretty involved in his friends’ lives.

When the hour is up Soonyoung gets ready to leave and he packs a whole bag to throw out and Jihoon offers to go downstairs with him. He wants to get some coffee anyway. They only speak when they’re in the lobby and Soonyoung is eyeing him with slight guilt again.

“Don’t feel bad,” he tells him again. “I mean I would’ve loved a warning, but it’s okay. Work is important. This was our deal right? We’re busy men."

“I keep forgetting this isn’t a relationship I should feel guilty about,” Soonyoung laughs slightly awkwardly and Jihoon feels a dip in his heart at Soonyoung’s words. “You’re right though, work first always.”

“That’s how it is for the both of us.”

Soonyoung watches him for a moment and nods. “I’ll see you next week then?”

“Of course.” They share an awkward pause again after which Soonyoung finally smiles and leaves the building without another word.

Weird, Jihoon thinks. He hates this.

When he goes back to the office, Seungkwan and Seokmin are still arguing over the best summer Lush bath bomb and Jihoon feels his ears start ringing if he hears anything about lavender again.

He’s huffing at his desk and it takes only a few minutes for Seokmin to notice and ask him why his mood is sour.

“It’s not sour,” Jihoon says sharply and Seungkwan raises a brow at that.

“Did you two fight?” He asks and Jihoon shakes his head.

“No.”

His voice is final and the other two exchange looks before going back to talking about something else while Jihoon checks his email. There’s a meeting call for next week to write a debut song for a YG soloist and Jihoon confirms a time before he shuts off his desktop and calls it a day.

His weekend is boring, but he does use his free Friday to go out for drinks. At the bar, Jeonghan and Josh mention meeting Soonyoung and Seungcheol is infinitely jealous that he was busy the past few days. 

“Is he nice?” He asks too loudly and Jihoon has been silent for the last twenty minutes while his friends discuss his sex buddy… Or whatever other glamorous way he could call Soonyoung.

“He’s cute,” Jeonghan grins. “Brings him food daily.”

“Only two days,” Jihoon adds and Jeonghan only keeps smiling. They disperse before midnight and Jihoon offhandedly wonders if he should text Soonyoung something. If they were boyfriends, he would’ve done it, but this isn’t the same, he reminds himself. There’s no definition of whichever etiquette he should use and so he leaves it alone and decides to not bother Soonyoung until next Friday. He convinces himself that’s probably for the best and ignores how his apartment feels lonely for the first time in months. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of an in between chapter sorry;; but i thought it was necessary.. hope to see u all soon<3
> 
> (p.s. if u have some ahem sexie scenes u wanna see u can send me ur reqs [here](https://curiouscat.me/hozi) after all i did start this au for nsfw practice loll)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while;--; this chapter is shorter (umm around 6k) i think i'll upload shorter chapters from now on just to keep updates more regular... sorry i always take a long time ><

The first week of June is finishing up projects and organizing a debut song for a new soloist from YG. Her name is Jina and apparently he has worked with her a few years ago but he doesn’t remember it. When she realizes he has no idea who she is, she says something about Instagram comments he doesn’t reply to and Jihoon sucks at social media so there’s not much to do other than apologize half-heartedly.

Speaking of social media… Soonyoung is stuck at work and they haven't spoken at all but his Instagram is constantly busy. Posts of little dance clips and Soonyoung in sports clothes in coffee shops and even an ad for another protein shake and sunglasses brand. Jihoon gives them likes but doesn't interact, he doesn’t have much to say to him… He does wish they’d talk but he has no idea how to start conversations with a hook up when they’re too busy to hook up.

 

Soonyoung [13:43]: so you’re not going to talk to me unless we’re fucking?

 

The text comes in on Thursday while he’s at a meeting with Jina and her producers. Seungcheol is there too, to figure out the hip hop orientation of the track so Jihoon has a moment to distract himself with his phone while they're discussing that. The message surprises him. It’s a good surprise, he thinks, swallowing away a lump newly formed in his throat. He missed hearing from Soonyoung.

 

Jihoon [13:46]: didn’t want to bother you

Soonyoung [13:47]: you wouldn’t… It’s kind of shitty not to hear from you

 

Jihoon bites his lip briefly.

 

Jihoon [13:47]: im at a meeting ill talk to you after?

Soonyoung [13:48]: yeah I figured

Soonyoung [13:49]: Jeonghan didn’t let me inside the office

Soonyoung [13:49]: was going to surprise you lol but that failed... I left some food with him for you though :)

 

“Jihoon, give us your input,” one of the producers distracts him and Jihoon blinks up.

 

“Sorry,” he says instead. “I need to take this.” He looks over at Seungcheol apologetically and excuses himself out of the office quickly before anyone has time to question where he’s going. 

When he’s outside, he sees Jeonghan at his desk and a green plastic bag tied in a bow.

“Oh?” One perfect brow rises when he looks up from his phone. “Soonyoung just left."

Jihoon looks down the hallway and sees Soonyoung by the elevators and hurries over to him just as he’s entering one. Without thinking he runs inside after him and Soonyoung turns around at the commotion when the doors close.

“Jihoon?” He’s surprised and Jihoon is kind of surprised at himself, too. He’s not really sure what he’s doing chasing after Soonyoung like that. He’s pretty sure Seokmin and Seungkwan saw him but he ignores that for now.

“Hey,” Jihoon says awkwardly, with a puff of air from the sprint. “Tell me if you’re visiting ahead of time, will you?” His tone is slightly harsh but Soonyoung blinks before smiling.

“Sorry… I like surprises.”

“Well I don’t,” Jihoon’s voice is still harsh but Soonyoung doesn’t take it personally, smiling kindly and Jihoon is glad because he didn’t mean to be rude. Jihoon’s strange instinct is to be aggressive when someone is nice. Stupid.

“Don’t you have a meeting?”

“…Yeah,” he says. “Shit.”

Soonyoung only smiles wider. “I have to head back anyway… But I’m happy I saw you before tomorrow.”

Jihoon meets his eyes and nods before looking at the ground again. They’re approaching ground floor now and it’s awkward in the elevator for a moment before Soonyoung takes a step closer and puts a strong hand behind his neck pulling him close for a quick burning kiss just as the elevator reaches its destination.

“Tomorrow at mine, okay?” He whispers against his lips and Jihoon can only nod as the doors open and Soonyoung smiles one last time before he starts walking backwards, waving goodbye. Some people come in the elevator and look at Jihoon strangely but Jihoon simply presses his floor and stays in the corner as the elevator takes him back up. He ignores Jeonghan’s teasing gaze as he walks past him and back into the office and although he can’t focus very well, it’s quite pleasant to feel the lasting burn on his lips and know that after this meeting is over he has food from Soonyoung waiting just outside.

 

✧

 

Jihoon [10:32]: you at the gym today?

 

Jihoon texts Soonyoung the next morning. He’s texting first and it’s a big moment for him and it feels great too.

 

Soonyoung [10:44]: I don’t have time to work there jihoonie :c

Jihoon [10:46]: so you don't even work out?

Soonyoung [10:47]: why do I hear you being judgmental even over text

Jihoon [10:47]: well you do dance

Soonyoung [10:48]: I do do dance

Jihoon [10:48]: u shld join me for a work out

Soonyoung [10:49]: are you trying to tell me smth? I think my tummy is quite cute

Jihoon [10:49]: it is

Soonyoung [10:50]: x_____x

Jihoon [10:51]: I really do think gym health is good regardless

Soonyoung [10:51]: id like to see u dance for twelve hrs a day and then go to the gym

Jihoon [10:52]: touche...

Soonyoung [10:52]: ill think about it tho

Jihoon [10:53]: come today?

Soonyoung [10:53]: .. ure just asking me cause mingyu isn’t there

Jihoon [10:53]: that's not the only reason

Soonyoung [10:54]: but it is a reason

Jihoon [10:54]: :) 

Soonyoung [10:55]: okay creepy

Jihoon [10:55]: :) :) :)

Soonyoung [10:56]: fine I’ll come only bc u seem to be in a good mood

Jihoon [10:57]: yay

Soonyoung [10:57]: cute… what time?

Jihoon [10:57]: when can u?

Soonyoung [10:58]: four?

Jihoon [10:58]: good(: ill meet u there

 

✧

 

Gym with Soonyoung is different than gym with Mingyu because Soonyoung is fit but not when it comes to strength training and he’s quite silly that his faces when he tries to lift are to die for. Jihoon spends the hour workout laughing hard enough that he skips extra ab exercises. Insane. Jihoon hasn’t laughed that much in a long time and although at first Soonyoung was pouting about it by the end Jihoon was pretty sure he was making faces just to chase his laughter.

Cute.

(Jihoon hates how many times that word has crossed his mind in that one hour alone.)

Jihoon really is in a good mood that day, and it’s fun to spend time with Soonyoung after a little while. It’s fun to skip the shower because they can share one when they get to Soonyoung’s. It’s fun to stop by the grocery store and get ingredients for dinner, both getting excited over Avengers themed chips that they buy along with some beer if they decide to watch a movie. Jihoon pays for everything and when Soonyoung tries to argue Jihoon reminds him of all the food he has brought to his office and Soonyoung accepts, albeit reluctantly.

When they get to Soonyoung’s, the place is cute and cozy and Jihoon feels kind of bad how much smaller it is than his own apartment.

“My room is the one on the left,” he says as they enter and Soonyoung puts the grocery bags he forced Jihoon to let him carry on the kitchen table. “But we share a bathroom… It gets a lot with three people.”

“And you want to bring me here even when everyone’s home.”

“I just felt bad hogging your place.”

“You know I don’t mind,” Jihoon says again snooping around. Most pictures are Wonwoo’s but there’s a few of him and Soonyoung together, and some with Mingyu too running all the way back to high school.

“How long have you been friends?”

“Wonwoo and I were roommates in college,” Soonyoung explains as he takes a small grape vine out of the fridge and splits a few to stuff them in his mouth. “I’ve known Mingyu for a while too but we didn’t get close until recently.”

“He seemed jealous when we went to the movies,” Jihoon remembers offhandedly.

“Yeah… He tends to about Wonwoo and I, but there’s really nothing to worry about,” he says and it feels like an afterthought, a comment for Jihoon, and Jihoon looks over at him 

“I’m not worried.” 

Soonyoung blinks innocently. “I didn’t say you were.”

“But that’s what you meant, right?” Jihoon asks, done with the photos and coming closer to Soonyoung.

“Grape?” Soonyoung asks instead and Jihoon bites one right off the vine in Soonyoung's hand. 

“Thanks,” he smiles and Soonyoung bites his top lip watching Jihoon’s mouth before meeting his eyes.

"Keep it," Soonyoung says before looking away and Jihoon takes the vine to finish off the fruit.

"So,” he starts while Soonyoung puts groceries in the fridge. “Have you ever hooked up with Wonwoo?”

“So you _are_ jealous?” Soonyoung teases and Jihoon shakes his head.

“You made me curious.”

“He's my best friend."

“So that's a yes."

Soonyoung pauses and then breaks their gaze putting the last of the beer into the fridge before closing it. "Wonwoo liked me back in college," he explains. 

"So you hooked up?" Jihoon asks and he really isn't jealous but watching Soonyoung skirt around this is interesting.

"We did once, but it wasn't very eventful," he admits finally. "Also it was like eight years ago, but Mingyu has liked Wonwoo since high school so he's still hung up on that." Jihoon's head tilts as Soonyoung comes up to him again.

“Why didn’t you date?” Jihoon asks when Soonyoung is standing in front of him staring at his bare arms. 

“It just didn't feel right,” Soonyoung shrugs hands brushing against Jihoon’s pale upper arms as if to distract him. “And I wasn’t really in the mood to date my best friend."

“Why? Sounds perfect,” Jihoon is genuinely asking and Soonyoung sighs.

“I don’t know why? It didn’t feel right. There was no chemistry. We only made out for a bit, but thinking about Wonwoo’s dick in my mouth just gave me shivers. It felt wrong.”

Jihoon stays quiet for a moment, watching him as Soonyoung comes even closer and starts massaging his upper arms, maybe as a way to distract him. Jihoon isn't sure. 

"Have you ever been in love, Soonyoung?" He asks all of a sudden and Soonyoung freezes watching him. 

"What brought this on?" 

"I'm just curious." 

Soonyoung's eyes narrow but eventually he does speak. "No," then quickly, "Have you?" 

Jihoon tries his best not to show that he's shocked. "Yeah," he says, Soonyoung is so close to him now his eyes feel a little crosseyed. 

"Well, good for you," Soonyoung tells him leaning closer that their noses are almost touching, clearly over this conversation, but Jihoon pulls away.

"How come?" Soonyoung sighs, more annoyed than anything and Jihoon almost feels bad but his curiosity beats it away.

"I don't know? Haven't met the right person," he says in a standard reply and Jihoon gets a feeling there's another reason Soonyoung can't maintain a relationship but he keeps quiet. "What? Are you freaked out now?" Soonyoung laughs but it's not very lighthearted. "Are you trying to get me to fall in love with you?" Soonyoung whispers close to his mouth again. "That's no good, Jihoonie... That wasn't part of the plan." 

"Don't flatter yourself," Jihoon replies but his heart thumps strongly in his chest. 

Soonyoung is smirking when their lips meet in a quick peck and then Soonyoung comes back with an opened mouthed kiss right on his lips. "Then what does it matter?" He whispers. "When we're enjoying things like this," he kisses again and this time Jihoon's lips part to invite him in. 

"Right," Jihoon's voice is as quiet as his. "Chemistry."

“Exactly. See… With you… We’re barely even touching but my dick is half hard. I swear, want to feel it for yourself?” He snickers pressing and Jihoon lets out a small breath of surprise. “I bet yours too, right?” He leans a thigh forward to press it between Jihoon's and smiles when his assumptions were right, pressing harder. 

Jihoon finally moves even though he knows he's letting Soonyoung slip away from their conversation. He pulls Soonyoung’s neck down anyway, kissing again, chests stuck together and his dick half-hard against Soonyoung's thigh, sighing when Soonyoung’s hands slip down his back and squeeze his ass.

“God you feel so good…” He murmurs into his chin, tugging Jihoon forward and slipping his mouth against his neck. “You taste so good,” he keeps saying as his tongue runs along his skin. “How are you not disgusting after a work out? How do you still taste so delicious?” He whispers along his wet skin, between kisses, hands pressing Jihoon's hips so he rides his thigh in time with his movements.

 Jihoon laughs, leaning back a little to give Soonyoung more access. “Maybe you’re just stupidly horny.”

“Mmhmmm,” Soonyoung smiles as he comes back up to kiss him on the mouth, tongue slipping leisurely inside and running along his teeth and the roof of his mouth which makes Jihoon shudder so hard, he has to press his cock harder against him. Soonyoung keeps kissing him deeply, not letting him go and only gets more excited when Jihoon moans into his mouth, hands coming up to grab his hair to pull him closer. 

“Go ahead,” Soonyoung whispers against his cheek when Jihoon’s breathing grows heavier. “Ride my thigh as fast as you want, I want to hear you enjoying it.” Jihoon complies, pressing himself quickly against the hardness of Soonyoung’s leg and tilts his head so Soonyoung can leave small bites along his skin.

It feels so good. Soonyoung’s arms, strong around him, lips thick and hot on his neck and thigh still as Jihoon rides it at his own pace. He pushes Jihoon away slightly at one point and looks at him from above.

“Why are you so quiet? We’re alone here.”

“What’s there to say?” Jihoon whispers and Soonyoung smiles pulling slightly at his hair. 

“You don’t have to speak. I just want to hear you enjoying yourself.”

“You can’t force these things.”

“I’m not forcing. I’m urging you to express yourself. It’s healthy,” he grins and Jihoon almost scoffs. _Says the guy who's never been in love with anyone_. Still, he complies in a whine when Soonyoung pulls farther away, detaching his leg. “Let’s go shower,” he says and Jihoon whines louder. “You know, I _did_ mean sexy noises and not this.”

“I know you did,” Jihoon complains, letting Soonyoung take his hand and lead him to the bathroom. “But I’m so hard right now, just let me finish once,” he tugs Soonyoung’s hand and Soonyoung stops.

“I kind of feel like you sucking you off, Jihoon,” he tells him coming closer and Jihoon freezes when Soonyoung’s hand grabs his dick and massages it lightly. “But I’m afraid no matter how disgustingly horny I am, I’m not really aroused by the idea of putting your sweaty cock inside my mouth. So let’s go shower quickly, okay? Please.”

Jihoon only nods breathlessly and Soonyoung smiles sweetly, kissing him on the cheek before leading them to the bathroom.

True to his word as soon as Jihoon is rinsed clean, Soonyoung drops onto his knees right there in the shower and runs his tongue along his wet dick before sliding it into his mouth. It’s surely new like this, warm water falling around them, and Soonyoung’s face is fully wet and lips too red against the white tiles of the shower, wrapped around his cock. Jihoon tangles his fingers in his hair, scraping against his scalp and gets a quick idea to add shampoo in the mix and when Soonyoung realizes what’s happening, mid-head bobbing on his dick, he detaches himself.

“Excuse me. What are you doing?” 

“Washing your hair?”

“Am I that boring that you need to shampoo my hair while I’m sucking you off?”

Jihoon blinks. “I thought it would be funny.” Soonyoung narrows his eyes. 

“So my blowjob is so bad you need to entertain yourself another way?” He asks and Jihoon just stares down at him, unsure how the hell he got himself in this situation.

“Trust me, nothing about you is bad. Your blowjob is amazing. Your lips anywhere on me always feel amazing, okay?”

Soonyoung narrows his eyes at him for a moment before grabbing his dick and sliding it back into his mouth and when Jihoon’s hands can return to his head, Soonyoung pushes his hips against the wall.

The tiles are cool on his ass and he sighs at the feeling as Soonyoung bobs his head quicker, nails digging in his skin to keep Jihoon from moving. He takes him deep this time, deep enough that he’s chocking a little, either from the water in his face or Jihoon’s dick entirely in his mouth, enough that Jihoon almost grows worried before Soonyoung moans meticulously and the vibrations send his eyes into the back of his head. 

Without thinking, his hands pull at Soonyoung’s hair, shampooing it accidentally that the product bubbles up and it’s kind of ridiculously funny that Jihoon can’t help but smile even as Soonyoung pulls away to suck actively at his tip, hand occupying his shaft, torturing the hell out of him. Soonyoung switches his attention to Jihoon’s balls after, massaging with his second hand and sucking lightly and Jihoon’s head hits the bathroom wall and his legs start shaking hard enough that Soonyoung swings one of them over his shoulder just so he has some leverage.

“Soonyoung…” He groans and Soonyoung sucks harder on his balls before kissing along his thigh perched on his shoulder and Jihoon shakes his head because his cock is aching so bad. “Please… Please just let me come once, fucking hell …” Jihoon feels his nails raking against Soonyoung’s scalp and his foot presses into his back when his dick feels so tight it will explode entirely if Soonyoung won’t finish him off properly. 

“It’s been two weeks,” he whispers then and Soonyoung giggles lightly, stopping his ministration on his thigh and puts Jihoon’s dick back in his mouth and bobs so quickly, hand helping at the base, that Jihoon can't hide his moans slipping out along with his pants. He knows he’s being loud at this point but it only urges Soonyoung to go quicker so he doesn’t mind getting even louder as he finally comes in Soonyoung’s mouth as sucks intensely on his tip to get every last bit of his orgasm out.

“Shit,” Jihoon sighs, the water dripping from the shower head seems in slow-motion. When Soonyoung removes his leg from his shoulder Jihoon still isn’t ready to stand on his own so he slides down the wall to sit in front of him. 

“Your hair is full of bubbles,” Jihoon whispers and Soonyoung only grins, lips raw and red before Jihoon pulls him closer by his cheeks and kisses him under the water, the bitterness of himself potent against his tongue. “Now let me finish you off, while you clean yourself, okay?” 

“Is that what turns you on? Hygiene?”

“Is being clean so bad?”

“Depends on the situation.”

Jihoon smiles taking hold of Soonyoung’s dick. “Let’s see if you can multitask.”

“If you’re good enough, I shouldn’t be able to.”

“I think a sex partner who can do several things at once is more impressive than one who can’t.”

Soonyoung seems to consider that, fingers going up to his own hair as Jihoon’s own hand jerks Soonyoung off slowly.

“Easy?” He asks.

“Almost too easy,” Soonyoung grins, but his eyes are half-mast. “It feels good, though,” his voice is low now, and cheeks slightly flushed as he watches Jihoon close to him. “I don’t think I’ll ever want to shower the same again.” Jihoon laughs at that and kisses him along his cheek a few times until he reaches his ear. 

“Move under the water to wash yourself off, okay?” He tells him and Soonyoung shifts slightly, Jihoon’s pace never faltering and as soon as he’s under the water Jihoon’s hand speeds up so fast Soonyoung’s head drops onto his shoulder and he grabs Jihoon’s arm to hold on.

“Holy shit,” Soonyoung is panting, hair falling around him in a curtain as the water hits his head and his hips are twitching from where he’s sitting with his knees bent and Jihoon shakes his head.

“So no multitasker?”

“You’re insane–“ Soonyoung grits out and throws his head back, so the current hits his chest as he breathes for air before straightening out and trying to wash his hair again, Jihoon’s hand moving relentlessly on his cock. “Hnnnnnng,” Soonyoung is whining and it’s almost adorable, legs shaking as he tries to feel more pressure against his cock and Jihoon can tell he’s fisting his hair more than washing it at this point.

“Are you clean?”

“I hope I won’t be in a second,” Soonyoung whispers and there’s something sexy watching the way the water hits his flushed skin and his still red mouth when he pants and Jihoon leans forward to bite his bottom lip because something about Soonyoung is always so irresistible.

“God, I want you inside of me,” Jihoon moans in his ear and wishes he was prepped enough so he could just ride him but it’s been two weeks. Soonyoung, understanding, lets go of his hair to wrap his arms around him.

“Soon… Soon…” He promises and Jihoon nods biting at his lobe and increasing his pace one last time before Soonyoung groans loudly pressing closer and Jihoon has to angle his arm awkwardly to keep stroking him through his orgasm, streaks of cum hitting the bottom of his thighs.

Jihoon leans away and smiles down at him when Soonyoung’s grip loosens and he kisses him before pulling them both up and Soonyoung seems strangely exhausted as Jihoon rinses the last of the shampoo out of his hair and soaps their bodies and it’s too sweet to kiss occasionally when they clean each other up that Jihoon hates how he’d want to get used to it.

 

✧

 

Jihoon is hungry but Soonyoung refuses to leave sex for later so he drags him into his room and preps him quickly so that Jihoon can ride him as promised.

It’s incredible, to feel Soonyoung inside of him again, to sit on top of him, his cock entirely up his ass and have it feel like a reward instead of some kind of responsibility. Have it feel like a breath of fresh air.

“Oh god,” Soonyoung is leaning back on his pillows, hands tight on his hips and he won’t stop smiling up at him as Jihoon bounces relentlessly on top of him. “Fucking hell, you are so sexy, thank god you work out every day, you know how amazing you are to look at?” He’s rambling again but Jihoon doesn't mind the compliments leaning back a little to stroke his own cock. “That’s it, I want to see you enjoying yourself. How many nights did you spend thinking about me?”

“Every night,” Jihoon admits too honestly, stuck in his high. His hand speeds up and Soonyoung’s grin is something between soft and feral as he lifts Jihoon’s hips and pounds into him rapidly as Jihoon’s hand takes him to his second orgasm. 

“Shit…” He sighs when he feels Soonyoung slam his ass a few particularly strong times and Jihoon watches him come, head falling back as he groans, neck too red and too empty. Jihoon leans down, brushing his teeth along the skin there and Soonyoung’s hands come up to settle at the base of Jihoon’s nape not stopping him from leaving a few love bites behind. 

“Now we can eat,” Soonyoung tells him and Jihoon laughs, pressing a kiss into his chin and rolling off.

 

✧

 

They make spaghetti for dinner because it feels healthier than ramyeon and strangely more fancy. At least according to Soonyoung.

“It’s the same thing but western,” Jihoon shrugs and Soonyoung stares at him like he’s offended him.

“Would you ever put tomato sauce in ramyeon?”

“I could.”

“Wow.”

Jihoon laughs but Soonyoung only shakes his head. They’re dressed in boxers and Soonyoung’s shirts and Soonyoung’s hair is still sticking to his forehead but it’s kind of cute in a way that makes Jihoon reach out and brush it away. Soonyoung lets him, but he does freeze for a moment. 

“So what have you been up to?” Jihoon asks, sitting on a stool and watching Soonyoung cut up tomatoes.

“Choreographing mostly for two groups… So that’s four routines. We have three done but we’re working on a fourth.”

“Who’s we?”

“Oh, I work with Jun and Minghao, met them back in Japan a few years ago and we hit it off well enough that we mostly choreograph exclusively together.” Jihoon nods and steals a cherry tomato popping it in his mouth and Soonyoung throws him a warning glance. 

“What else?” Jihoon asks.

“Literally nothing else, it’s almost sad. I might have to go to Japan in a few weeks though for some Japanese girl group debut, but we’re still negotiating that.”

“Do you have a boss?”

"Yeah, I reached out to a company when I decided to come back. Or more like an agency of sorts... They oversee my contracts for me."

“So Japan,” Jihoon says then and Soonyoung nods.

“I work between here and there pretty often,” he admits. “But I’ll let you know before I have to go,” he adds with a small grin. “Not that you seem to be bothered if we don’t speak for a week.”

Jihoon licks his lips and stays quiet while Soonyoung throws tomatoes and crushed garlic into an oiled pan.

“It’s not that I’m not bothered, I just didn’t think it would be… Welcome if I spoke to you. You said you’d be busy.”

Soonyoung glances at him over his shoulder, then back at the pan where he adds tomato sauce and salt. “I don’t have many friends in the city, so it would be nice if I wasn’t cut out of your life unless we’re fucking.”

Jihoon swallows. “The deal was fucking though,” he says a little too bluntly and Soonyoung doesn't turn around, mixing the sauce. “I’ll try,” Jihoon adds without thinking. “Sorry, I’m a little surprised I’d interest you in friendship.”

Soonyoung laughs at that. “You’re witty and entertaining, Jihoon,” he points out turning down the fire on the stove before turning to face him. “Plus I enjoy talking to you more, makes spending time with you more comfortable.” He smiles cutely at him and Jihoon looks away, letting Soonyoung get back to cooking and ignoring the way his chest feels strangely small.

The pasta is delicious and Jihoon rarely eats Western food that isn’t burgers and pizza so he’s surprised that something new like this could taste so good to him.

“You like it?” Soonyoung grins and Jihoon nods reluctantly. They’re sitting on the floor at the small table in front of the TV and Soonyoung is looking through channels to find something to watch and it’s so strangely domestic to be spending time like this, it’s almost too nice.

They end up renting the first Avengers movie and when they’re done with their food Soonyoung cleans up after them refusing Jihoon's help. He comes back after a few minutes and smoothly maneuvers them so that Jihoon is pressed against his front, Soonyoung’s arms encircling him pleasantly, hands running over his torso and bare legs. 

“Are you horny again?” Jihoon laughs, head falling on Soonyoung’s shoulder when his fingers brush along his inner thighs.

“Shhh,” Soonyoung whispers by his ear. “Enjoy the movie,” he adds, nails scraping lightly the skin beneath the boxers, revealing the few red bruises he left in the shower earlier. Jihoon sighs, it feels so good to just have Soonyoung touch him like this, warm breath by his neck and soft kisses on the skin there. It’s relaxing, it’s calming. Jihoon thinks this is exactly why he wanted this – to feel weightlessly cared for and almost tranquil.

It doesn’t take long for his dick to harden, Soonyoung finally palming him through his boxers and Jihoon’s forehead presses into Soonyoung’s neck when he moans, the movie long forgotten as Soonyoung jerks him off just like that, one hand in his underwear while the other tweaks with his nipples, lips never leaving the skin of his shoulder where the shirt slipped off.   

“How does it feel to get off in front of Captain America?” Soonyoung asks or more like breathes in his ear.

“Good. I’m imagining this is him actually.”

Soonyoung laughs. “I think I’m more of an Iron Man type,” he comments, sucking at the sensitive juncture of Jihoon’s neck and shoulder and Jihoon groans when Soonyoung’s hand squeezes his balls before going back to his dick. 

“Because you’re obnoxious?” Jihoon asks rolling his neck to look at him as much as he can from this angle and Soonyoung stops for a second to glance at him.

“You’re mean. You could be the evil dude.”

“Don’t stop,” Jihoon whines moving his hand over Soonyoung’s to urge him to keep going. “And anyway I don’t want to be anyone. I wanna be the guy they save.”

Soonyoung giggles at that and Jihoon only vaguely considers that it’s kind of weird that they’re having a casual conversation while Soonyoung jerks him off. 

“You’re surprising,” Soonyoung says with a quick peck on his cheek and Jihoon ignores _again_  the way his heart skips weirdly at that before Soonyoung covers his eyes and whispers in his ear. “Want me to walk you through it? Close your eyes.” Jihoon only groans. “Imagine this: the Avengers save you and take you back to their headquarters and demand a reward, Iron Man grabs your dick and Captain America shoves his cock in your face,” he says and Jihoon almost laughs because it’s so stupid until he feels Soonyoung’s fingers press against his lips and he takes them in easily. Soonyoung is by his ear when he speaks again and it’s strangely hot to hear his dumb scenario when his hand is quick on his dick and fingers press against his tongue. “Are you imagining it? Captain America is pretty small in your mouth isn’t he, doesn’t seem very impressive now does he?” Jihoon laughs around his fingers but the laughter dies when the Soonyoung squeezes the base of his dick.

“I’m trying to be sexy here, but you’re laughing.”

“Because you’re dumb,” Jihoon whispers around his fingers and Soonyoung takes them out of his mouth to wrap around his neck, pulling his head back onto his shoulder. Jihoon can feel Soonyoung’s nose press against his cheek but he can’t move his head and something about the soft pressure against his jugular has his hips twitching upwards.

“Interesting,” Soonyoung mutters and Jihoon pushes back slightly, feeling Soonyoung’s hard cock against his back. Soonyoung groans and applies a little pressure on his neck and the noise Jihoon lets out surprises both of them.

“Oh, Jihoon… You’re full of surprises,” Soonyoung whispers against his ear grinding against his back as his hand jerks Jihoon off quicker, while applying soft pressure on his neck. "No wonder you want heroes saving you, do you enjoy feeling helpless, Jihoon?" Soonyoung asks pressing harder and Jihoon's eyes open momentarily before they close tightly when he's about to come. Soonyoung is clearly trying to be careful but Jihoon is so turned on he stretches out his neck into Soonyoung's hand to urge him to press harder, shocking both of them, but Soonyoung complies, lips stretched into a smile against his cheek. "Jihoon-ah," he says between kisses on his cheek. "This is no good... We're going to need a safe word." Jihoon groans and Soonyoung presses tighter as his hands speeds up until Jihoon is coming into his fist.

When Jihoon can breathe normally again Soonyoung’s own breaths are hot and heavy on his neck, arms squeezing tight around his torso as he ruts awkwardly against his back until he’s coming just like that and Jihoon is too worn out to comment on it.

They don’t move at all for a little while until Soonyoung reaches out for the small towel he left on the table earlier and cleans Jihoon before he reaches between them to clean himself too.

“So, safe word?” Jihoon can feel his smirk against his skin. 

“Shut up,” he mutters and Soonyoung laughs into his shoulder pulling him closer by his waist.

 

✧

 

Their weekend feels like a strange and twisted honeymoon. All they do is eat and sleep and fuck and Jihoon can barely move on Sunday that Soonyoung even offers to pay for his cab. 

“It’s fine,” Jihoon groans getting up from the kitchen table after Soonyoung feeds him pancakes. “How the fuck did u convince me to bottom so much,” he mumbles mostly to himself but Soonyoung hears it anyway and grins widely grabbing his hand to pull him close before Jihoon can leave. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers against his lips but he doesn’t look sorry at all. “There’s something irresistible about you, Jihoon. It makes me want to ruin you a little.”

Jihoon feels his cheeks heat but forces his face to remain impassive. “Great, thanks."

Soonyoung grins, endlessly touchy, hands roaming on his waist and nose brushing against his when he speaks. “It's a turn on – to see big scary Jihoon let me fuck him again and again, mmmmmm,” he kisses him and Jihoon’s hands go up to his shoulders but don’t push away. “No need to pout," he adds with a short kiss. "You're welcome to fuck me anytime,” Soonyoung pulls away for a second and Jihoon only kisses him again. Fucking hell, Soonyoung feels good against his mouth, hands slipping under his shirt and settling there. 

He’s right too. Soonyoung is always eager to stick his ass out for Jihoon to sink into and Jihoon is slightly disturbed by how much he enjoys bottoming for him. He hasn’t bottomed for anyone this much since his last boyfriend and back then it always felt more like a chore than something he desired. Here… Well here it felt good to have Soonyoung switch between a whiny bottom and a passionate top in a split of a second that was near impossible to keep up with. It was fucking intriguing too, Jihoon has never had such a diverse partner.  

“I need to go,” Jihoon says against his mouth and Soonyoung nips at his lip before pulling away. Wonwoo had texted a bit ago that they’ll be back by five and it was three now. Plus he already ordered a cab. 

“When will I see you next?” 

“Whenever you want,” Jihoon promises. He’s about to separate but Soonyoung holds him tighter. 

“It’s my birthday next weekend.” 

Jihoon pauses. “Oh.” 

“I think I’ll invite a few friends to go out,” Soonyoung says looking at him. “I’d like for you to come. If that’s okay.”

“Are you sure–”

“Yes,” Soonyoung cuts him off. “Please,” he adds when Jihoon stays quiet.

“Alright,” Jihoon says finally and when Soonyoung grins widely Jihoon feels his cheeks heat up again. _Damn it_. “Just let me know when.” 

“Okay,” Soonyoung kisses him again and Jihoon detaches himself afterwards and hates that Soonyoung finds this absolutely casual behavior while his own heart hammers uncomfortably in his chest. 

“I’ll see you around, Soonyoung,” Jihoon tells him when he gets his stuff and hears his phone ping. He hates how stupidly sheepish his voice sounds. 

“Wait I’ll take you downstairs,” Soonyoung gets up quickly and puts on random slides from the messy corridor but Jihoon stops him. 

“It’s okay, really. My cab is already here,” he says showing him his phone screen. “Thank you, Soonyoung. It was a fun weekend,” he smiles at him and Soonyoung stares at him for a moment too long before he nods. 

“Of course, Jihoonie,” he grins. “That’s what I’m here for, right?” He says lightheartedly and there’s really nothing spiteful in his voice but Jihoon almost feels like there should be. 

“Right,” he repeats dumbly. “Bye Soonyoung.” He leaves before they say anything else and when he’s in the cab, wincing as he sits, he sees a notification on his phone. 

 

Soonyoung [15:32]: text me when ur home pls!!!!~

 

Jihoon ignores that for now, putting his phone in his pocket and takes the silent ride home. There’s something relaxed and freshly settled in his bones, that’s what Soonyoung is supposed to be there for – the stress relief and some fun along the way. But it’s weird when this stress relief is a very considerate and sweet man. It’s weird when he’s strangely annoyingly perfect. It's even weirder when this strangely perfect and sweet guy has never been in love.

Jihoon tries not to sigh too loud but his thoughts are pissing him off. There’s no way he wants to stop whatever they’re doing, at least not yet, but this feeling of dread, or growing loneliness, every time they separate well… That really can’t be a good thing at all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading~ last time i asked for some nsfw suggestions and i think i'll use some so if you have any you can send them in [here](https://curiouscat.me/hozi) ahaha
> 
> (also im bad at updating tags but please lmk if you think i should;;;) 
> 
> ♡


	5. Chapter 5

It’s during his and Mingyu’s workout Tuesday morning, that Jihoon realizes that he should regret whatever dumb horny self possessed him when he decided to hook up with Soonyoung

It was mortifying. 

Everything was mortifying. 

“So how was your trip?” Jihoon asks, arms are stretched to support Mingyu's lifting.

“Great!” Mingyu breathes as he bench presses. “Lots. Of. Sex.” 

“Great,” Jihoon cringes. Why was he even asking? “Where did you guys go?”

“Jeju,” Mingyu says. “Great weather. Not too hot.”

“Done,” Jihoon takes the bar and Mingyu sits up grabbing a towel to wipe off his sweat. 

“It’s really nice there right now,” he tells him, exchanging the towel for a bottle of water. “You should go.” 

“By myself?" 

Jihoon didn’t mean for it to be an actual question but Mingyu answers anyway. “What about that guy you're fucking?” 

Jihoon stares at him a minute too long before shooing him off the bench. “No way.” 

“Why? Romantic getaway. You could use a vacation.”

“I’m doing fine,” Jihoon assures him as he lays down, hands squeezing the bar. 

“You do seem more relaxed,” Mingyu admits. “You know who else has been getting laid? And lots apparently.” 

 Jihoon lifts for the first press. “Who?”

“Soonyoung.” Thank god Mingyu was supporting him because otherwise the bar would’ve definitely cracked a couple of ribs if not his whole ass ribcage. “You okay?” Mingyu eyes him worriedly and Jihoon reluctantly nods, taking hold of the bar again. 

“Slippery hands.” 

“You’re wearing gloves,” Mingyu's brow rises. “You should probably switch them if they’re no good.” 

“Yeah…” Jihoon starts slowly lifting again, glad Mingyu didn't question it.

“So Soonyoung,” Mingyu pays extra attention to Jihoon’s lifting just in case. When he's convinced Jihoon seems fine, Mingyu continues. “I’m pretty sure he had someone over at ours over the weekend.” 

“Why?” Jihoon puffs out.

“We found a used condom under the couch.” It takes everything for Jihoon not to drop his weights again. 

“Shit,” he breathes out, humiliated. 

“Right? Gross as hell. I don’t mind if he has someone over, just be clean about it. Also nobody needed to know he fucked on that couch. I sit there! I fuck Wonwoo there! Come on… Isn’t that disgusting? Soonyoung and some stranger just fucking on _our_ couch.” 

Jihoon wants to die. Right there in the middle of his favorite gym he attends six times a week.

Instead he lifts the bar, speaking before lowering it again. “He also lives there.” 

“Yeah… I’m aware I'm being unfair,” Mingyu admits. “Two more.” Jihoon pushes through them before Mingyu helps him lift the bar and Jihoon stays laying there until Mingyu throws a towel in his face. “I guess… It’s nice if Wonwoo and I had the place to ourselves you know?” 

“You don’t live together right?”

“We basically do… But I can’t move in until Soonyoung moves out. It’s just weird.” 

"Shouldn't be long now. Soonyoung is looking for his own place, right?” 

“Yeah....” Mingyu pauses. “Wait how do you know that?” 

Jihoon almost stutters. “What?” 

Mingyu’s eyes light up. “Have you been talking with Soonyoung?” 

“I-” 

“Oh my god, this is so exciting!” Mingyu's smile is wide and Jihoon sits up to escape that too enthusiastic face staring at him. 

“Only a few times,” Jihoon mutters eventually, taking his towel and wiping his neck carefully. 

“Please… Please you two would be so cute together,” Mingyu urges, putting his hand on Jihoon’s shoulder that’s already feeling too hot in the t-shirt he had to wear because of all the hickies left by... Well, fucking Soonyoung

“Stop it, Mingyu,” Jihoon warns, fixing the collar of his shirt to let some air in.

Mingyu sighs. “Fine. But do consider it? I don’t want him bringing people and leaving used condoms around. Like I get it if Soonyoung forgets to throw it out but the other guy too? Come on. One slob is enough.” Jihoon almost wants to believe Mingyu is saying all this on purpose but the complaining seems genuine and Jihoon covers his red face with his towel because as he said. 

Humiliating. 

 

✧

 

 

Soonyoung [01:22]: [VIDEO ATTACHMENT]

Soonyoung [01:22]: what do you think!!!!

 

Jihoon is watching some heist show on Netflix when the texts come in and pauses immediately. Soonyoung's been more busy with choreographing now, so usually their conversations are just Soonyoung updating him on how the routines are going. Jihoon doesn't mind at all, it's kind of cool to see his music come to life through dance 

 

Jihoon [01:25]: looks great, i like the way you built the formation with 7 members very clever

Soonyoung [01:26]: why arent u sleeping:(

Jihoon [01:26]: youre the one texting me

Soonyoung [01:26]: i thought ud answer in the morning

Jihoon [01:27]: im busy watching netflix.. Its hard to stop

Soonyoung [01:27]: lol >< whats it abt?

Jihoon [01:28]: some spanish show abt ppl robbing banks

Soonyoung [01:28]: fascinating

Jihoon [01:28]: aren’t you choreographing?

Soonyoung [01:29]: done! the guys r deciding whos gonna clean the practice room

Soonyoung [01:29]: idols i mean

Jihoon [01:30]: got it

Soonyoung [01:30]: how tired r u jihoonie

 

Jihoon is surprised for a moment. He didn’t expect that but also can’t say he minds it at all.

 

Jihoon [01:31]: not too much

Soonyoung [01:32]: what do u say i come over

Jihoon [01:33]: just inviting yourself now?

Soonyoung [01:33]: im asking for permission actually

Jihoon [01:34]: come

 

✧

 

Jihoon can't believe he forgot how great it is to walk into work after a night of good sex. Soonyoung was slightly exhausted so he let Jihoon fuck him into the mattress for a few great rounds until they both fell asleep together stupidly in each other’s arms. 

(“If I’d known you’re such a late sleeper, I would’ve started texting you long ago. We could’ve had sex every night.” 

“Shut up,” Jihoon murmurs sleepily, cheek on Soonyoung’s chest feeling the rumble of his laugh.) 

He has a few meetings in the second part of the day and it’s Thursday so weekend is quickly approaching and Jihoon really can’t wait. On Friday he has Soonyoung’s birthday thing too. 

Okay. Maybe he's a little nervous about that.

“Are you coming tomorrow?” He asks Seungkwan when he stops by his office before clocking out. 

“Yeah with Vernon. Probably Seokmin as well.”

Jihoon nods accepting the papers Seungkwan passes him and straightens them out. “Should I get him a present?” He asks sheepishly.

“That’s up to you,” Seungkwan’s voice is respectful but Jihoon can tell he doesn’t enjoy talking about his and Soonyoung’s unfamiliar to him relationship. “Funny you ask, though,” he adds and Jihoon freezes already knowing what Seungkwan will say. “You never give presents.” 

“I thought it would be the polite thing to do.” 

“Hmm,” Seungkwan observes him for a moment. “Then I guess whatever you get is really up to you,” he says as he leaves, “Still, I’ve known you for three years and never received a present from you. Mean.” 

He doesn’t say goodbye, closing the door behind him, and Jihoon feels a weird tingle run down his spine. 

 _No gift_ , he promises himself, and packs his things to head home.

 

✧

 

Jihoon only has one meeting Friday morning and then a work-out with Cheol in the afternoon. He’s wiping his sweat off in the middle of a leg drill when he checks his phone and sees a text from Soonyoung. It’s a short informational message of a time and location and Jihoon sends back a quick thumbs up before continuing with his exercises. 

“It’s Soonyoung’s birthday,” he tells Cheol between squats that Cheol is only half heartedly following through with. Jihoon can’t even tease him for it, not when his thighs are already built like tree trunks. 

“Fun! What are you doing?” Cheol asks using the conversation as an excuse to stand up and stretch instead of continuing. 

“He invited me out to some bar.” 

“Alone?” 

“No, his friends are coming.” 

“What’s he introducing you as? Fuckbuddy? Loverboy? My biggest mistake?” 

Jihoon ignores the last one. “Preferably just Jihoon.” He finishes his squats then reaches out silently asking Cheol to pass him his water bottle. After he takes a few sips he speaks again. “Biggest mistake? Are you still stuck on that?” 

“I’m just messing with you,” he’s scrolling on his phone as he answers and doesn’t see Jihoon’s sour face. “You two seem to be having a good time.”

“We are. He stayed over at my place the other day.” 

“Wonderful. I hope this arrangement keeps going for a long time.” 

“Me too, to be honest,” Jihoon agrees and Seungcheol gives a friendly pat onto Jihoon’s sweaty back before sitting on the bench. Jihoon is still avoiding tank tops by the way, but Seungcheol is too polite to mention that. 

“Well, if you ever need to talk about _anything_ , you know where to find me.” 

“You can stop reminding me. I know.”

“I enjoy reminding you. You forget otherwise,” when Jihoon gives him a pointed stare, Seungcheol frowns. “You really do. Don’t act tough with me. You’ll just cut me off until you’re too deep in that you have talk, I’d rather you talk _before_ you're desperate for an escape, okay?”

“Okay, jeez you’re lazy. I know you’re just talking to me about this to avoid exercising.” 

Seungcheol flushes lightly. “Can't deny that... Really would prefer to cut our work-out short, if that's okay. My legs are not in the mood today.” 

Jihoon sighs but doesn’t disagree, he’s also looking forward to needing his legs at full strength tonight. He does drag Seungcheol to a cardio cool-down but otherwise they both say goodbye in thirty minutes at the lobby and go their separate ways home. 

 

✧

 

For the rest of the day Jihoon takes his time showering and pouring his nerves into a strange melody at his studio. He orders food for a post workout meal but really he can’t eat much of that either.

He doesn't know why he's so nervous. Everything is casual. Everything about him and Soonyoung is casual. Even the text of Soonyoung inviting him at nine to some bar right near Gangnam called Tiger Claw is casual. Time and location, that's it. Nothing extra. Casual. No need to be nervous about casual. It's just a few people hanging out and celebrating the guy he's fucking's birthday.

Yes. Casual.

It's 20:55 when Jihoon realizes he’s still not at all ready. Then it’s nine, and then it’s nine fifteen, nine thirty, and finally his phone is pinging with a message once, twice, three times before he finally checks his screen.

 

Mingyu [21:32]: where u at??

Mingyu [21:33]: soonyoung keeps checking his phone 

Mingyu [21:36]: come on dont ditch its his bday!!!!

 

Jihoon swallows uncomfortably around a lump in his throat and pushes himself off the big studio chair to change into something more appropriate for a club. It takes him another ten minutes picking an outfit before he texts Mingyu he’s on his way and orders himself a cab. 

Okay, fine. He’s nervous. Very. He drank a beer at his house while getting ready to loosen up but it wasn’t helping. There's a strange tingle in his limbs, like he wants to run away or run straight there. He isn't sure. It's a weird liminal space to exist in, where he isn't sure what he means to a person and doesn't know how to behave around him or his friends. It's casual, sure, but casual doesn't have rules. Here... The rules exist under the surface and Jihoon hates how aware he is of them all the time. 

Just sex. Don't fall in love. Don't like the guy. Just fuck him. 

He shoves the thoughts away as fast as they come. No need to stress about this. If it's not serious, it's not worth worrying about. He’s just going to get there, hang out with people he already knows, wish Soonyoung a happy birthday, and leave after a couple of hours.

Maybe he’ll leave with Soonyoung. 

His cab arrives on the time promised by his app and Jihoon climbs in telling the driver the address. The whole ride he toys with the tear on his upper thighs and wonders if the ripped jeans are too youthful for a twenty-seven year old. He’s wearing a loose button up over it, reminiscent of what he wore when he first met Soonyoung... Maybe he should go shopping for more going out clothes when he has time.

He arrives at the bar when it’s nearing ten and hesitates outside uselessly before going in to find Soonyoung and the rest. He spots Vernon first, his neon shirt reflecting in the sporadic spotlights, and then Seungkwan right next to him, whispering in his ear. They’re standing around a table and clearly this place is less of a bar and more of a _dance_ bar and Jihoon quickly understands that he didn’t have enough beer for this. Usually he only nears these places when he’s drunk out of his ming trying to find someone quick to fuck and well…

“Jihoon!” There are arms around his shoulders suddenly and then another hand grabbing him to turn him around. “You came!” Soonyoung is already grinning at him, fingers lightly pressing his bicep. Meanwhile Seokmin has completely pulled him into a hug. He smells strongly of alcohol and the way he squeezes him without any awareness of how strong he is lets Jihoon know he has a lot of drinking to catch up on. 

“Sorry,” Jihoon tries to pull away but Seokmin refuses to let go. “Got distracted with some work.” 

Soonyoung frowns and Seokmin finally pulls away. “On a Friday?” 

“I got inspired randomly,” Jihoon stumbles over words because looking at Soonyoung is hard right now. “Sorry.” 

“I’m just glad you’re here,” Soonyoung's smile is gentler now and his hand slips leisurely down his arm, pulling him to their table. “What do you want to drink?” 

“Rum and coke?” 

“Classy. I’ll take care of that for you,” he winks and lets Seokmin lead them to where Vernon and Seungkwan are, now together with Wonwoo sipping on a flashy orange drink.

“It’s too sweet,” he comments when he sees Jihoon staring at it. "Hi," he adds with a pretty smile.

“You’re late!” Seungkwan scolds but Vernon just gives him a pat on the back hello.

“Sorry," Jihoon's voice is probably too low to hear over the music but he tries anyway.

“Random inspiration,” Seokmin explains for him, eyes searching the crowd. “Damn it, Soonyoung pulled me out but we were dancing with some cute girls just now!” 

“Where’s Mingyu?” Jihoon asks Wonwoo when Seungkwan and Vernon start helping Seokmin look for the girls and Wonwoo points to where the bathrooms are. 

“How close are you and Soonyoung?” He asks then, mouth around his straw and Jihoon doesn’t have time to answer before there’s a tall drink in front of him and a plastic shot glass being shoved in his face with Soonyoung’s hand attached to it.

“Drink with me?” He’s still grinning, cheeks rosy and eyes a little flashy and Jihoon wordlessly accepts the drink, knocks it together with Soonyoung’s and downing it like he’s back in college. 

It's nasty and he scrunches his face at the taste, feeling a hand press onto his lower back as Soonyoung bends down to whisper in his ear. “You should catch up, Jihoonie. I wanna have fun tonight.”

“I don’t need to be drunk for that,” he mutters and is glad Soonyoung is near enough that nobody can really eavesdrop especially over the music. 

“But you see,” a thumb grazes right over the hem of his jeans. “I’m a little drunk right now, and I think it would be unfair to fuck you if we aren’t both wasted so…” 

“You want me to get drunk so we can fuck?” 

“Only if you want.” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

Soonyoung pulls away finally, still grinning, and only after an awkward pause does Jihoon realize everyone at the table is staring at them. 

“What the fuck." Well, Mingyu came back. 

“Did you not know?”

“You knew?!” 

Seungkwan shrugs.

“I also knew,” Vernon adds and Mingyu’s mouth opens wider. 

“Is that why you let us ditch those hot girls!” Seokmin hits him on the shoulder and Soonyoung presses against Jihoon as if to hide. 

“Oh my god,” Mingyu’s voice easily pierces the loudness of the bar. “ _Ew_! You’re the used condoms under our couch?!” Jihoon feels his face numb from humiliation. Actually he hasn’t moved at all since this horrible conversation started, he’s not even sure if his heart is still beating. “Did you know?” Mingyu asks Wonwoo who’s been sipping casually on his fruity cocktail. 

“I saw texts from Jihoon before we even met, so I assumed if he’s seeing someone regularly it must be him. He's always covered in hickeys now it’s almost impressive,” he adds for Jihoon.   
  
“Jihoon has very sharp teeth,” Soonyoung grin is feral and Jihoon drops his head into his hands. “It’s not a big deal!” Soonyoung defends quickly. “We’re just fucking. People fuck.”

“And I could’ve been if you were a proper wingman!” Seokmin shoves Soonyoung lightly, still looking for the girls but he’s clearly quickly giving up while Jihoon has snuck the straw into his mouth and is sucking like his life depends on it. He’s way too sober for this. 

"Ow!" Soonyoung pats his arm. "I'll help you look, okay?"  

“Why didn’t you tell me?” When Jihoon looks up Mingyu is frowning.

He swallows down the bitter taste of his drink before answering. That shit was strong. “There was nothing to tell? You knew I was seeing someone.”

“But I tried to set you up with Soonyoung so many times! I’m such an idiot.”

“You tried to get me to date him. We’re not dating.” 

Mingyu only stares at him. “Then what the hell are you doing?” 

“It’s a… Sex arrangement,” Jihoon is glad mostly everyone has returned to their previous conversations, Soonyoung helping Seokmin find the girls from earlier. 

“That sounds ridiculous.”

“It’s nice, okay?” Jihoon hates talking about this, so he sips pointedly to leave this conversation behind. 

“I can’t believe I had to throw out a condom full of your cum. Or was it Soonyoung’s? Eugh,” he shakes his head. “Don’t tell me.”

Jihoon looks over at Wonwoo pleadingly but Wonwoo only laughs, hand slipping into the crook of Mingyu’s elbow. “I need to be more drunk,” Jihoon groans and continues to sip on his drink until he feels lightheaded and asks Soonyoung for another one.

 

✧

 

It takes two rum and cokes and maybe five shots – Jihoon loses count – until all of it and barely eating all day catches up with him in the form of getting completely wasted and ending up in the middle of the dance floor pressed against Soonyoung. 

They’re stumbling over each other’s feet, breaths in each other's faces, and Soonyoung is holding him tightly by his waist just so he doesn’t fall. 

“I may have miscalculated,” his voice is loud and hot in his ear but otherwise Jihoon wouldn’t hear him over the music. 

“You wanted me drunk!" Jihoon yells back his own hands settling on Soonyoung’s waist, then he pouts. “Is this no good then?” Soonyoung is grinning when he leans down to kiss him and Jihoon kisses back, gross alcohol breath and all. It's kind of hot like this, Soonyoung pressing against him everywhere, tongue slipping sloppily into his mouth as his fingers squeeze his waist. Soonyoung’s kisses always feel exciting, especially right now – always a promise of something more to follow. 

Jihoon hooks his fingers into the loops of Soonyoung’s jeans and pulls them close together, hips swaying as Soonyoung’s tongue runs along his teeth and the roof of his mouth making Jihoon moan too loudly, music and Soonyoung swallowing up the noise. Soonyoung's hands run down his spine to squeeze at his ass and Jihoon really doesn’t care how many people are around them when he’s turned on like this, half-hard against Soonyoung's thigh slipping between his. 

His own arms come up to encircle Soonyoung’s neck and some part of his brain knows they look like horny teenagers making out hazardously in the middle of the dance floor, but he refuses to stop until Soonyoung pulls away. Jihoon's lips are immediately pressing against his neck. 

“Keep kissing me, stupid,” Jihoon whines into the heat of his skin and Soonyoung leans down to capture his lips again, thighs slipping between each other, feeling each other harden, mouths swallowing noises way too inappropriate for the public. 

Jihoon groans into Soonyoung’s mouth when one of his fingers outlines the crack of his ass and then suddenly Soonyoung’s mouth is off of him. 

“What?” Soonyoung turns his head to an angry Seungkwan, still tapping his shoulder. 

"You're not having sex in public.” 

“We aren’t anywhere near having sex. Yet,” he adds with a twisted smile and Seungkwan makes a face, shoving him. 

“Just go find somewhere more private, nobody is interested in seeing your fingers up my boss’s ass.” Jihoon is way too drunk to properly digest those words, still distracted over the way his hands feel warm against the back of Soonyoung’s neck. 

When Soonyoung finally faces him again he smiles, leaning down for a quick kiss. “Should we get out of here then?”

 

✧

 

They end up in the bathroom and Jihoon’s disgust over being pressed against a dirty wall is pushed aside by Soonyoung’s hands encircling his waist and mouth wet and scorching hot on his. Somewhere in his brain it feels too frantic and ridiculous to be making out drunk in the bar’s handicap bathroom, but his dick is fully hard by now, rubbing in his jeans against Soonyoung and Jihoon is moaning into their kiss losing himself in the feeling over every other rational thought. 

“It’s your birthday,” he breathes out when Soonyoung separates to pull his shirt out of his pants and have his hands slip underneath. “I’ll let you choose what you want to do.” 

Soonyoung grins at that and watches him for a second, fingers brushing against his nipples. “What an offer…”

“Choose wisely.”

Soonyoung eyes his lips when he answers. “I wanna fuck your mouth.” 

“Oh.” Their eyes meet. “Okay.” Soonyoung’s eyes feel different – almost feral – when he kisses him again pushing his chest to press him further into the wall. 

“That’s so hot, Jihoonie… Get down on your knees then.” It takes Jihoon a moment before he finally falls onto the ground. One of the rips of his jeans is on his knee and he winces feeling the cold floor on his skin but that’s quickly discarded when Soonyoung tilts his chin up with the tip of his finger. “Pull my hand if it’s too much okay?” Jihoon nods and hates that something about this angle, looking up at Soonyoung from below turns him on so much. He watches him the whole time he unbuckles his belt and then his pants and then offers to pull down the zipper himself before the bulge of Soonyoung’s boner is very real and very much in front of his face. 

Jihoon flattens his tongue on the underside and licks all the way to tip before sliding his cock fully in his mouth. It’s swollen and hard at this point and only when it’s completely in his mouth does Jihoon realize that in his drunk state of mind testing his gag reflex probably isn’t a good idea. He doesn’t say anything though – this is Soonyoung’s birthday present – so he bobs his head a few times until he sucks on the tip again and looks up, waiting. 

Soonyoung is flushed already hands braced on the wall but when Jihoon stops he looks down, understanding and slips his fingers into his hair to hold tight. 

“God your lips look so hot stretched out over my cock,” Jihoon closes his eyes when Soonyoung thrusts first time. “Is that good?” Jihoon hums in confirmation and Soonyoung moans, thrusting again, shallow at first, and then more enthusiastically when he can tell Jihoon can handle it. 

It’s a weird feeling, sitting pliantly feeling Soonyoung’s dick thrust intensely into his mouth, one of his hands grabs Soonyoung’s thigh to hold on, while his other hand presses against his dick hard in his pants in time with Soonyoung's thrusts.

“Fucking hell, Jihoon,” he gasps when Jihoon sucks each time Soonyoung pulls out. “Just keep your mouth open and look at me, I want you to look at me.” Jihoon complies, eyes blurry when they meet Soonyoung’s, tongue flat, mouth open, taking him in fully. He feels a trickle of drool slip down his chin but his hands are too busy to wipe it off, knowing it's dripping on his chest.

He’s done this before – he recalls somewhere between the horniness of his pressing boner – saliva dripping on his chest and throat hurting from Soonyoung’s quick thrusts, and he always hated it, sure, but Soonyoung’s hard thigh under his touch and his weird grin at himself in the mirror above the sink is almost endearing. So Jihoon closes his eyes, relishing in the feeling of his cock sliding quickly into his mouth and tries to enjoy it fully, hips twitching to meet his own hand, tightening his lips the way he knows it'll feel even better.

"Fuck, fucking hell I'm going to come," Soonyoung's words are harsh breaths. "Fuck, fuck," he thrusts harder and Jihoon chokes on his dick hard enough that Soonyoung quickly pulls out and jerks himself off instead until he comes, some of it landing on Jihoon's face before he aims at the wall. 

“Holy shit,” he sighs, one hand landing on the sink to hold himself up. “Your mouth always feels so good,” he mutters while Jihoon wipes cum out of his eye. 

“Shit. Shit, shit, sorry,” there’s dry tissue cleaning his face and Jihoon feels his throat scratchy when he swallows. He doesn’t have time to open his eyes before Soonyoung is kissing him again, fingers slipping into his hair, head tilting when he opens his mouth. Jihoon kisses back, hands weak on Soonyoung's forearms and he feels dizzy from the alcohol and how much he wants to come already. 

“Jihoonie… Jihoonie,” Soonyoung mutters into his cheek, lifting him up so he can take him out of his pants easier and jerk him off quickly, Jihoon’s forehead pressing into his shoulder until his hips thrust forward into Soonyoung’s hand and he’s coming onto the floor of the dirty bathroom, moaning through a wet kiss on his skin, right bellow his jaw. Their breathing is heavy for a moment and everything feels ridiculous to Jihoon’s numbed mind and he laughs so hard Soonyoung has to pull him off to see if he’s okay. 

“Isn’t this hilarious?” His voice is hoarse but it hurts to clear his throat.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“We’re doing the dirty on this dirty ass floor with our dicks out because we wanted to fuck so bad.” 

“I still wanna fuck you tonight,” Soonyoung mutters kissing him on the lips before Jihoon pulls away, lips tugging lazily upwards and eyes half-open as he enters that weird phase after being too drunk where he kind of just wants to sleep.

Soonyoung notices Jihoon isn’t all present and pulls him up, stuffing him in his pants and buttoning his jeans for him and then taking care of himself before washing both their hands and wiping the floor and wall so nobody has to feel grossed out with dry cum on the tiles. Jihoon watches him wordlessly, mind hazy. What should he say to tell a fuck-buddy after he cleans them both up?

“Thanks.”

Soonyoung looks up and giggles throwing away the tissue and pulling Jihoon closer by the waist again to give him a quick kiss. “No problem.” 

They separate back on the dance floor when Seokmin and Seungkwan pull Soonyoung away for a drunk dance off and Jihoon finds Wonwoo still sitting at their table talking with Vernon. 

“Hey,” he tries but realizes his throat is way too compromised to be heard over the music. So he sits quietly and accepts Wonwoo’s water and even dozes off at one point while Wonwoo shows both of them some stupid cat memes on his screen. They're kind of cute, Jihoon thinks, eyes closing until the noise and his vision become black. 

 

✧

 

“Jihoon…” There’s someone poking his chin when he rouses and there’s still loud music around them but the voice is quiet, close to is ear. “You really fell asleep at my birthday party… That’s not very nice, Jihoooon-ah.”

Jihoon sits up quickly and his headache follows after and he squeezes his eyes shut. 

“My head is going to explode.”

“Then let me get you out of here, okay?” 

Jihoon doesn’t reply and lets Soonyoung’s hand slip into his and lead him out, and when they’re out on the much quieter street Jihoon feels like he can blink away the pain slowly forming in the back of his head and focus instead on a very red faced and messy Soonyoung. 

“Hey sleepy-head,” Soonyoung is grinning, hands around his head, thumbs right over his cheeks. “You okay?”

“I get tired when I drink,” he mumbles. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s almost two in the morning now,” Soonyoung’s grin is lopsided and eyes glassy and he’s probably had more to drink after Jihoon passed out. Jihoon is still tipsy but the short nap did clear his head a little. Right now he just wants to lay down. 

“Do you want me to take you home?” Soonyoung’s voice is close to him again and Jihoon realizes he closed his eyes again. 

“Hmmhmmmmm.”

“Okay.” His hands come off his face as he leads them to a larger street and Jihoon tries to take his phone out of his pocket but he stumbles lightly as he walks so he can’t quite reach it. 

“I can order a cab,” he mutters but Soonyoung shakes his head. 

“We’ll catch something.”

“We can walk,” Jihoon offers, and he’s leaning a bit too much but Soonyoung clearly he doesn’t mind. 

“You’re about to drop.” 

“Walking will clear my head, it’s okay. I want to talk,” he’s speaking quietly and Soonyoung watches him for a moment before he nods and lets Jihoon lead them towards his. The cab drive earlier was only ten minutes and Jihoon vaguely recognizes the area because of a good pizza place nearby. It’s probably only a half an hour walk home. Jihoon doesn’t mind. It kind of feels good to have Soonyoung’s hand in his in the cool night. 

“Is your throat okay?” Soonyoung asks a bit later and Jihoon makes a face.

“Hurts, to be honest. But I’ll be fine.” 

“...Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Birthday present, right?”

Soonyoung glances at him and tightens his fingers around his before letting go. After a moment Jihoon’s arms cross over his chest because he doesn’t know what to do with them anymore. Suddenly it feels cold. 

“Did you have a good time?” 

“Oh, yes!” Soonyoung launches into a story of him and Seokmin trying to get him that girl all night and Seungkwan having some dance off with another random dude and then that dude buying two rounds of beers for all of them because he found Seungkwan so funny. He talks animatedly he's always excited about everything and Jihoon listens patiently through it all and finds again and again that he really loves the way Soonyoung tells his stories. A little all over the place, sure, but the enthusiasm is there and it’s easy to listen to him. It fills up the silence comfortably instead of forcing conversation. It’s really really nice. 

“And then I came back and you’re drooling on Wonwoo’s shoulder.” 

“Yeah, sorry… That’s really embarrassing.” 

“It’s okay. Long week.” Jihoon nods, a little shy and Soonyoung takes a moment before he talks about something new again. Work. Idols. Little things. He never seems to force it, if a thought crosses his mind he shares it, if there’s nothing to say the silence doesn’t feel too bad either. At least that’s what Jihoon tries to convince himself. 

“So.” They stop when they're outside Jihoon's building. “I’ll text you?” 

Jihoon frowns. “You’re not coming up?” 

“You're tired.”

Jihoon just watches him. “I mean I was tired but I’m more awake now.” Soonyoung smiles like he finds the explanation endearing and something about the smile doesn’t reach his eyes, enough that Jihoon only keeps staring stupidly instead of saying anything else. For a moment it feels… It feels like he really doesn’t know Soonyoung at all and it scares him. 

“Jihoon, it’s fine.”

“What?” 

“I don’t want you to feel like you're doing favors for me. I can go home, it’s fine.” 

“What?” Jihoon repeats. _What the hell is he talking about?_

Soonyoung only smiles and it pisses Jihoon off. 

“What are you talking about?” Jihoon demands and for a moment Soonyoung’s smile falters. 

“We don’t need to have sex if you’re tired. We’ll meet another time.” 

“Didn’t you say you want to fuck me tonight? Where is this coming from?”

“You falling asleep in the middle of a club.” 

“Because alcohol puts me to sleep and so does coming in a dirty bathroom! Just come upstairs and fuck me like you wanted.” 

“I–”

“And anyway why are you talking about us having sex as if it’s a chore to me? Don’t flatter yourself. If I didn’t like you I wouldn’t have shown up tonight.” He really shouldn't raise his voice when his throat feels this scratchy.

“You almost didn’t." 

“Because I was nervous.” Soonyoung brows rise. “Nervous because of your friends,” Jihoon adds quickly, hating that the night is too warm to blame it on his cheeks heating up. 

“Ah, I’m sorry Mingyu found out by the way.”

“It’s fine,” Jihoon forces himself to calm down. The walk and nap earlier definitely washed off most of his drunkenness from earlier. He almost misses it. 

They’re quiet until a siren in the distance puts them back in the present. 

“Do you want to come up then?” 

“I don’t think I’m up for it, Jihoonie.” 

Jihoon tries not to show that he’s surprised by that. 

“So come up for a glass of water, okay? You must be drunk as hell still.” 

“I’m okay,” he says quietly but follows Jihoon into his building anyway, staying quiet even as they enter the apartment, watching Jihoon pour him a glass of water. “Thank you,” Soonyoung mutters and Jihoon leans on the counter, watching him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he replies finishing the cup. There’s something off putting about him sometimes. The mood-swings, the sudden shift between excited to quiet. Present and distant. 

Jihoon keeps watching as he places the cup in the sink.

“Soonyoung,” he says finally and Soonyoung only glances at him. _Weird_ , he thinks, placing a hand on his forearm and curling his fingers around it. “Soonyoung,” he repeats, moving closer and Soonyoung doesn’t react, but he doesn’t move away either. “It’s still your birthday.”

“Actually my birthday was Thursday.”

Jihoon leans away. “And you didn’t tell me?” He stayed over Wednesday night too.

“It’s okay I spent it with my brother.” 

“And having sex with me.”

Soonyoung smiles meeting his eyes finally. “That was a good way to start my birthday, you’re right.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Soonyoung shrugs. “We celebrated tonight, didn’t we?”

Jihoon’s brows furrow and Soonyoung looks away again. “You’re strange,” Jihoon tells him. “You want to be friends, build some connection, but shut yourself out completely.” 

Soonyoung tenses but doesn’t pull away from Jihoon’s grip. “That’s not true. You know plenty about me.”

“I know you’re a choreographer, your parents are farmers, you have a brother and a cousin and a best friend.”

“What else is there to know about me?” 

Jihoon hates that question. Soonyoung is an interesting guy, that's what everyone says about him. That's what Jihoon thinks, too.

“Well apparently you’ve never been in love.” 

 _That_ makes Soonyoung pull away, hand coming up to run through his hair. 

“It’s really not a big deal,” he says quietly and Jihoon shrugs. 

“You seem like someone who’s dated a lot. I guess it’s surprising you never felt anything strong for any of them.” 

“I thought we've established that none of my relationships work out for too long. Isn’t that why we’re doing this?”

Jihoon sighs. “Yes.” 

They’re quiet again until Soonyoung pushes off the counter finally. “I think I’ll go.” 

Jihoon doesn’t stop him, listening to Soonyoung rustling in the corridor. 

“Don’t psychoanalyze me,” he hears Soonyoung suddenly and turns around, surprised he’s still here.

“I’m not.”

“Sure you are. Oh, look at this guy. He's never been in love, there’s probably something fucked up about him. He’s probably incapable of having feelings. Maybe there’s a trauma bothering him from childhood.”

“I’m not some Freud nerd, Soonyoung.”

“You don’t need to be to wonder about these things. I’ve had enough people ask me about it, look at me weird when I tell them I’ve never been in love at age twenty-five. Twenty-six, damnit,” he corrects himself, fingers curling around the kitchen entryway. “My parents are happily married for thirty-five years. I’ve seen true love and I haven’t felt it yet. That’s all.”

“Okay,” Jihoon says, because he’s not sure what else there is to say to that. “My parents are also still married,” Jihoon tells him when Soonyoung doesn't move. “I’m not sure if what they have is true love but they seem fine.” 

“What about you?” Soonyoung seems to relax, arm dropping to his side.

“Me?” 

“You’ve been in love before, right? How was it?”

Jihoon looks away. “It was great until it wasn’t.”

“And was it a true love?” 

Jihoon's chuckle hurts his throat. “I wanted it to be.”

“I want it too, you know?” Soonyoung tells him quietly. “I think love is great. I just think it’s rare and I have high expectations.”

“Well me too,” Jihoon admits, feeling way too vulnerable to be discussing this with the guy he’s fucking for fun and zero love on a regular basis. “Getting hurt is shit. I kind of understand your attempt of waiting until it’s something real.”

It's awkward now. No comfortable silence. Just two guys knowing they shouldn't be talking about this with each other.

"How do you know something is real if you don’t let yourself feel anything?” Jihoon's voice is hoarse, piercing the weird silence. He knows he shouldn't ask it, but he really wonders how a good guy like Soonyoung, clearly friendly, clearly passionate and emotional, hasn't allowed himself to fall for anyone before.

“I think there will be a moment.”

Jihoon meets his eyes. “A moment?” 

“Like. Something will happen, a spark? And you I'll just know.”

“When does that spark happen, then?”

“Probably immediately.”

Jihoon feels a strange pang at that and forces himself to smile to bury the feeling away. 

“I guess we’re safe then.” 

Soonyoung smiles back. “Goodnight, Jihoon.”

“Happy late birthday, Soonyoung.” 

Soonyoung stays standing there and so does Jihoon until Soonyoung’s eyes drop and goes back to the corridor to put his shoes on. 

It's a weird moment. Like standing on a tight rope, afraid to tip over. He has to get to the other side, Jihoon thinks, the anxiety in his chest bothers him and so does this feeling of strange life or death where he knows what he and Soonyoung have is balancing on a very thin line. It’s too weird to separate like this. Jihoon feels it in his gut that if they don’t hide this conversation somewhere, it will haunt them. It will haunt  _him_. 

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon calls out, leaving the kitchen and Soonyoung stills down on his knee where he was taking his time tying his shoelaces. "What did you want to do tonight?" Jihoon tries not to feel too embarrassed asking, especially when Soonyoung looks at him with something reminiscent of pity.

“Jihoon–” 

“Just tell me. It’s fine, I’m not tired. It's your birthday present.”

“Your voice still sounds hoarse.”

"Damn it, you idiot,” Jihoon pulls him up by the collar of his shirt. “I don’t need my voice for you to fuck me, do I?”

Soonyoung smile spreads slowly on his lips. “Well, I would like to hear it if I’m fucking you–” Jihoon's kiss swallows his words, open-mouthed and hurried enough that their teeth cling together. Soonyoung's hands wrap around him immediately, feet stumbling as he toes off his still untied shoes and follows Jihoon back into the apartment, lips never leaving each other.

Soonyoung never requests anything, slipping into bed together, hovering above and kissing deeply, hands knowingly digging for the lube in the bedside table. It's slower than their other times, spectacular not in a messy sense but more in a way that makes Jihoon's insides curl from Soonyoung's tender kisses across his chest and bellow his ear and once on his forehead before he sinks inside when Jihoon is stretched out enough. As always, it's good sex. It successfully serves its purpose. It's an escape, there's distraction in Soonyoung's warm mouth and fingers slipping between his, squeezing tight when he finds his prostate and hears Jihoon's scratchy moans, digging his cock deeper inside. It feels good. It always does. Jihoon lets his eyes slip close when Soonyoung starts whispering compliments in his ear and Jihoon buries himself in the words, letting them replace the reality of Soonyoung's strange quest of true love and knowing that this – nights together, Soonyoung deep inside of him, quiet voice in his ear telling him how good he feels, that he's prefect – this will end when Soonyoung finds his spark because  _this_.... This can't ever be true love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ewww this wasn't supposed to be angsty im so sorry


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is much shorter than what im used to posting im sorry;; but i think i'm going to try posting shorter chapters from now on just to keep myself writing because long chapters are nice but they make me overthink so much i end up taking too long.. anyway i hope this is enjoyable <3

There’s an obvious jolt in the relationship the morning after Soonyoung’s birthday celebration. Jihoon feels it as soon as he wakes up with Soonyoung’s arm draped over his waist and breath close to his ear. Jihoon lays there for a moment, unsure how to continue from here. There are red sirens blaring in his head and wants more than anything to shut them down. 

He hates being wrong.

He hates that he was wrong about this. 

Getting up is like ripping off a bandaid and applying one at the same time. Quick and painful, but mending too. Soonyoung stirs in the warm sunlight of the early morning, while Jihoon goes to bathroom and decides in those short few strides that whatever he thinks he’s feeling, it can’t be let out right now. It has to stay somewhere hidden until he’s over it, or until he decides how the hell to deal with it. So he covers the worries with a new pink flowery bandaid, innocent, sweet, and pretty to look at so he won’t rush to tug it off too soon.

He splashes cold water on his face and it runs down his neck, awakening, bringing Jihoon to the present. He brushes his teeth while he’s there and goes back to the bedroom to find Soonyoung’s face buried in _his_ pillows looking way too comfortable in _his_ bed. Jihoon can’t say he hates it, but he can’t say he likes it either. 

 _A disaster..._   _Remember the bandaid,_ he reminds himself _,_ then winces at his own dumb metaphor.

Soonyoung only stirs when he feels the mattress dip when Jihoon sits, one eye peaking from under his messy hair as he checks up on him. 

“Good morning,” it’s a mumble into the sheets more than anything else, and it’s gentle enough that Jihoon feels his insides stir before he replies.  

“Hi.”

“I wasn't going to stay, sorry,” Soonyoung lifts himself up slowly when the silence stretches out too long.

“It’s okay.”

“What are your plans for today?”

 “Nothing.”

“Do you want to hang out?”

Jihoon’s brow quirks. “Hang out?”

“I don’t know… We could do something. Or I could just leave.”

“Up to you.”

If Soonyoung catches on to Jihoon’s strange distance, he doesn’t comment on it. Instead he shrugs, gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom to clean himself up a little, while Jihoon reaches for his phone.

 

Mingyu [09:21]: you better show up to our workout tomorrow because we WILL be discussing this

Seungcheol [10:08]: you’re probably still sleeping but if u have time id lov to finish playing ur game since u weren’t home last weekend -_-

 

Jihoon sends a thumbs up to Mingyu and hesitates replying to Seungcheol long enough that Soonyoung comes out of the bathroom again.

“So? Did you decide?”

“A friend wants to come over to play a video game."

Soonyoung clearly doesn’t believe that but he smiles politely instead of calling Jihoon out. “Alright, Jihoon.”

“You can stay if you want,” Jihoon speaks before his mind can decide for him. Something about seeing Soonyoung’s doubt carries his voice for him and Soonyoung also seems surprised.

“Hmm…”

“Unless you want to do something else?”

“I’m good with anything. I could leave, too. I just suggested in case, I don’t know? You didn’t want to be alone.”

“So if I’m not with you, I’m alone?”

Soonyoung hesitates. “That’s not what I meant,” then he sighs, “I’ll go.” He bends to pick up clothes he’d discarded all over the room and easily pulls on last night’s outfit making Jihoon look away because faux leather pants shouldn’t look that good on anyone, especially not at 10:30 in the morning.

“How about breakfast?” Jihoon asks suddenly when Soonyoung is fixing his hair in the mirror above the commode and he glances at him through the reflection.

“I don’t want to disturb your time.”

“You’re not. I wouldn’t ask if you were.”

“Hmm.. You are a pretty self-spirited guy.” Jihoon isn’t sure he wants to know what that means so he doesn’t ask and Soonyoung flips around, leaning back on the furniture, thighs bulging in his pants when he crosses his ankles. “What do you offer to eat then?” When Jihoon meets his eyes, Soonyoung is smiling a small, knowing smile, catching where his eyes had come from. 

Jihoon makes them egg fried rice with some leftover kimchi on the side and grilled sausage, while Soonyoung prepares the coffee and thankfully has changed into a spare pair of sweatpants because Jihoon suggested that it would probably be more comfortable. 

(“For me or for you?” Jihoon didn’t answer that).

It’s not awkward over breakfast, Soonyoung talks about the night before and then Seokmin calls so they put him on speaker in the middle of the table and listen to him ramble about last night’s hook up.

 

Seungcheol [12:00]: soooooooooooT_____________T

 

The text comes in when they’re cleaning the dishes – well Soonyoung is, he insisted – and Jihoon tucks his bottom lip between his teeth with a quick glance at Soonyoung wiping hands on his sweatpants as he grabs another plate. Silly.

“I think I’ll tell my friend to come,” he says finally and Soonyoung shrugs.

 

Jihoon [12:01]: sure but soonyoung is here

Seungcheol [12:02]: oh gotcha

Seungcheol [12:02]: another time then ;)

Jihoon [12:03]: you can come we’re just hanging out

 

Jihoon winces as soon as he sends that, knowing very well how that sounds.

 

Seungcheol [12:03]: … interesting

Jihoon [12:03]: just come if you want

 

“What’s gotten you so red?” Soonyoung asks when he’s done with the dishes and Jihoon throws his phone aside.

“Nothing.”

Soonyoung’s brow rises but otherwise he doesn’t question it. There’s an awkward pause again and then Soonyoung smiles, pushing away from the sink.

“I think I’ll head out. Thanks for breakfast.” His smile is genuine. Simple. Sweet. Nothing has changed then… Right?

It’s like a strange instinct possesses him when things get too quiet, Jihoon can’t deal with it. Can’t deal with the deep underlying tension that feels too scary to pop. So he moves instead, blocking Soonyoung’s path back to the bedroom to slip his fingers under Soonyoung’s loose shirt, the chill of them raising goosebumps on his soft skin.

“Stay,” he breathes against his lips before pressing them together. “You can stay.”

 

✧

 

The fucking is easy. Soonyoung submits to it with open arms and a warm, open mouth pushing Jihoon back inside his bedroom breaking their kiss only to pull off Jihoon’s shirt and throw it into some distant corner of the room. They don’t make it to the bed this time, Soonyoung guiding Jihoon to that old commode and flipping him so they’re facing the mirror. Jihoon sees himself even though he doesn’t really want to – his reddened cheeks and still neat hair before Soonyoung can sink his hands into it – and watches the top of Soonyoung’s head move over his shoulder where his mouth burns kisses into his skin. 

“I don’t have to prep you at all this soon, do I?” Soonyoung’s voice is too warm in his ear and mouth too wet just under it and Jihoon’s head shakes softly as Soonyoung’s fingers slip into his sweatpants to push them down. “You know how hard it is to eat breakfast knowing you’re sitting in front of me with no fucking underwear on?” He grabs Jihoon’s hard cock and squeezes pointedly. “You fucking tease.”

Jihoon can’t say anything at all. He’s almost too afraid to break this spell of feeling Soonyoung behind him, hand already familiar on his aching cock squeezing in all the right places, other hand coming up to his chin to push Jihoon’s head up when it dips with a sigh.

This is it, Jihoon reminds himself for the umpteenth time. This is what he wanted. This burning feeling in the bottom of his stomach, on his neck where Soonyoung sucks kisses onto his body and fingers scratch the sensitive skin of his pulse.

Soonyoung steps away to grab lube and it takes only a few minutes before he slips easily inside, just like he knew he would, and the hands that grip Jihoon’s hips are strong holding him still as he pounds inside. Jihoon doesn’t refuse it, forearms leaning on his pretentious antique commode his parents gifted him when he bought his first apartment and when Soonyoung hits his prostate he moans loudly, encouraging Soonyoung forward, to push harder, eyes meeting in the mirror before he drops his gaze again.

“You’re always full of surprises, aren’t you?” Soonyoung starts talking again, teeth lightly biting the sensitive bud of his ear between short breaths and sentences. “Hmmmm, we’re quiet today? Make some pretty noises for me, Jihoonie…” He pushes harder to make his point and Jihoon grits his teeth against a moan. “That’s it, I want to hear your pretty sounds. How else do I know if you feel good?” He asks too quietly for someone who can’t keep his own breaths down. “And I want to make you feel good, Jihoon, so good…” It’s way too silent in their room save for the grotesque slapping noise against his ass and the small whines Jihoon lets slip past his lips when the words burn in his ear. They feel like fire. 

Soonyoung’s nose presses against his temple when Jihoon still won’t reply. “Can I make you feel good, Jihoon? Tell me…Do I make you feel good?”

“Yes,” Jihoon allows himself, as quiet as a whisper. “Yes you do,” he says a bit louder, turning he last word into a moan and he doesn’t have to look in the mirror to know Soonyoung is grinning when he starts fucking him harder and harder until he’s stuttering inside of him and pressing his still clothed chest against Jihoon’s bare back, pulling him close with one arm while his other hand jerks him off, hips still stuttering inside his ass.

“Watching you will make me hard again, I swear,” Soonyoung is laughing softly, looking at him in the mirror and Jihoon lets himself lean back on Soonyoung, eyes blurring as he sees the sweet grin behind his shoulder, enjoying the view of Jihoon big and hard in his quick hand until he’s coming – right onto the commode with Soonyoung’s still half-hard dick inside his ass. 

“Heh,” Soonyoung giggles childishly and Jihoon closes his eyes when he slips out with a quick kiss on his warm shoulder as a small, sweet afterthought.

“Condom?” Jihoon asks surprised and Soonyoung nods throwing it aside. Jihoon didn’t even notice while trying hard to block any feelings with the sensation of Soonyoung inside of him. He’s turned over then and before he can say anything Soonyoung is kissing him and kissing him and kissing him long enough that there’s a doorbell loud from the hallway and Soonyoung is pulling away, eyes half-lidded and clouded.

“Go,” he tells him. “I’ll clean up.” 

Jihoon still feels startled when he slips away, throwing on his shirt, and has the sense to check if there’s any cum stuck on his pants. Miraculously, he seems safe, so he leaves the room to open the door for Seungcheol and tries not to wonder too much about Soonyoung’s too red lips and distracted gaze that he swears rivals his own.

“Bad timing?” Seungcheol asks when Jihoon opens the door and Jihoon is silent as he steps away to let him in. “Ooooookay then,” Seungcheol places the beers he brought onto the kitchen counter and goes straight for the TV. “Is the boy-toy here?” He whispers from the living room and Jihoon throws him a glare from where he’s pouring himself a glass of water. “I assume that’s a yes… You’re too quiet.” 

“And you talk too much,” Jihoon takes a sip. “What does your girlfriend think about you spending your days off playing video games on another man’s couch?” 

“What does a man’s couch have to do with it?” Seungcheol questions, freezing mid-squat right before siting down. “Is the couch safe?” Jihoon’s eyes narrow. “Alright, alright,” Seungcheol sits, grinning as the PlayStation turns on. “Oh dude I’m so excited…”

“Does Fifa even have levels?” 

“I got Final Fantasy,” Seungcheol gives him a look. “Maybe you'd know if you stepped out of your studio once in a while…” Jihoon rolls his eyes and decides to go back to his room to see if Soonyoung has gotten lost looking for a towel to clean up with. 

Back in his room Soonyoung is texting on his phone but stops as soon as Jihoon walks in, blinking innocently at him. He’s in his boxers, shirt loose over his shoulders and Jihoon wonders if it feels damp to the touch. 

“You’re staying in here or you want to come out to say hi?” Soonyoung is clearly surprised at the question. Or distracted, Jihoon doesn’t want to think too hard about that one. “You might know him… Seungcheol? He said he’s taken a few of your Zumba classes at the gym.” 

Soonyoung’s brows furrow while he tries to remember. “I’m not sure.” 

“Well either way, you can come say hi… He knows about you.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah… Best friend privileges,” Jihoon offers dumbly considering Soonyoung never shared their arrangement with his own best friend. 

It’s silent again and Jihoon wants to slam his head against the wall just to make _some_ noise and turn this room alive but instead they both stare stupidly at each other. 

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung starts finally and Jihoon wants to run. “Did something happen last night?” 

“Why?” Jihoon asks on autopilot.

“You’re acting weird.” 

Okay… Embarrassing. 

“Nothing happened,” Jihoon says too quickly. “Well nothing worth worrying about at least.” 

“Did I say something? Did I do anything?” There’s a hint of worry in Soonyoung’s voice and Jihoon shakes his head quickly taking a step closer. 

“No.” 

“How is your throat?” 

“Soonyoung… I’m fine, okay? Promise,” he’s close enough now that it’s easy to put a gentle hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder to encourage him to look up. “Come meet Seungcheol. Then if you want to go, you can.” 

When Soonyoung looks up his gaze is strangely distant again and Jihoon hates it. “We’re fine, Soonyoung,” he tells him again, his other arm coming around to encircle his shoulders. “I don’t want to lose this just yet,” he murmurs, leaning down and Soonyoung closes his eyes, hands gripping his waist.

“Just yet,” Soonyoung repeats and lets Jihoon kiss him softly once, twice, three times before he's pulling at his knee so it comes up on the bed beside his hip and Jihoon tilts his head slightly to deepen the kiss, fingers in the soft hair of Soonyoung’s nape and he lets his thoughts drift away for a few minutes before the shooting noises of Seungcheol’s game tear him away from the distraction. 

“I’ve liked people before Jihoon,” Soonyoung says suddenly, eyes still closed and hands tight on his waist. “I really liked them, but I’ve never met anyone who was willing to put up with my schedule, my passion, so it wasn’t worth falling in love and getting hurt even more.”  

“That’s fair,” Jihoon’s fingers brush Soonyoung’s fringe lightly away from his forehead and he knows it’s wrong to do this, but Soonyoung’s brows soften at the touch enough that Jihoon doesn’t mind breaking a few of his own rules. 

When Soonyoung’s eyes open they’re dark but glow beautifully in the afternoon light that enters through the window and Jihoon hates how hard it is to look away.

 _I’m really in trouble, aren’t I?_ He thinks, feeling himself smile ruefully at his situation and when Soonyoung smiles back it feels a bit like a tease.

 

✧

 

Soonyoung leaves around six after joining take-out for lunch and growing tired of losing the game no matter how many times Seungcheol tries to teach him how to use the remote. 

“Don’t say anything,” Jihoon warns when he’s back from the corridor where he kissed Soonyoung goodbye (Silly? Yes. Resistible? No.) to find Seungcheol has paused his game and is smiling knowingly at Jihoon.

“I want to say ‘I told you so’, but I’m too kind for that.” 

“You literally just said it,” Jihoon mutters grabbing a beer from the fridge before plopping down onto the couch and taking a large sip. 

“I think it’s cute, you two stare a lot at each other with those ‘wish that other guy wasn’t here’ looks,” Seungcheol smirks pressing play again. “Too bad I really fucking want to play this game.” 

“Knock yourself out,” Jihoon takes another sip and he’s about halfway through the bottle before Seungcheol speaks again. 

“So what are you going to do now?” 

Jihoon shrugs. “Nothing.” 

Seungcheol glances at him briefly as to not disturb his game but as a point to let Jihoon know he’s stupid. “What does nothing mean exactly?” 

“Keep fucking him? Enjoy all this just like I wanted from the start.” 

“Are you still enjoying it?” 

“Yeah,” he means it too and Seungcheol nods like he understands that.

“Do you have feelings for him?” 

Jihoon knows he needs to be careful about his answer so he takes another sip thinking it through. “People were right about him,” he says finally. “He’s a great guy.” 

Seungcheol’s laugh is soft but piercing at the same time. “Are you going to tell him?

“No way,” Jihoon cringes. “The guy has never been in love and believes something grand is waiting for him down the line. We’re both aware that’s not me.” 

“Jeez… The dramatics.” 

“He’s sentimental, his parents are madly in love for thirty five years or so and he wants the same thing.” 

“Sure sounds like someone eager to look for true love, agreeing to fuck his cousin’s boss.” 

“It’s just sex, Seungcheol. He didn’t meet me looking for love.”

“You don’t just look for love, Jihoon. It’s something that happens. Could be anyone. I fell in love with my Starbucks barista once, do you think I wanted to fall in love while buying a six dollar coffee? It just happened.” 

“Shut up,” Jihoon laughs shoving him lightly and Seungcheol curses when his character misses a punch. “It’s not the same.” 

“I’m just saying you can’t know about these things. Soonyoung probably understands that.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“Hmmm… I saw the way he looked at you.” 

Jihoon feels his insides twist. “Stop it.” 

“It was kind of cute actually, every time he made a joke or any move in the game that actually mattered he looked at you to make sure you’re paying attention. It’s sweet.” 

Jihoon tries his best not to react to that, sitting silently instead, hand too tight and too cold against the glass bottle of his beer. 

“I’ll be honest with you, Cheol,” Jihoon says then. “I don’t want to think about this. I like this arrangement too much to let it fall apart because I _think_ we might like each other.” Seungcheol looks over at him and Jihoon speaks again before Cheol can. “And we _do_ like each other. We have great chemistry together, and I’m not kidding when I say the sex is great. Probably the best I’ve ever had. But more than that… It’s only been a few months, Cheol. The honeymoon phase of a good lay, if this cools off by Seungkwan’s wedding then I avoided cutting it short and if it doesn’t well…” 

“The wedding is already in a month.”

“Five weeks,” Jihoon corrects and Seungcheol gives him a look that says ‘that’s the same thing’ and Jihoon sighs, finishing his beer with one long sip. “Yeah, I know.” 

 

✧

 

Work on Monday is strangely exhausting despite the more or less nice weekend. Must be the storm going on in Jihoon’s head, but he prefers to blame it on the quickly heating summer. He worked out with Mingyu Sunday which was also an emotional disaster with the amount of questioning that was done. Jihoon isn’t sure why Mingyu needs to know how so many details about his sex life so he shuts down the interview right when the size questions come up. 

Now at the office things are running as usual. Seungkwan is stressed about his wedding, Joshua is away in the US meeting with Western producers, Seokmin is busy juggling the girl from the bar and an idol girl he’s been flirting with and Jeonghan stays after everyone disperses to ask Jihoon about Soonyoung. 

“How do you even know?” Jihoon watches him warily and Jeonghan smiles around his pen. 

“I have my sources.” 

“Seungcheol told you didn’t he?” 

“Seungcheol is bad at keeping secrets.” 

 _Not exactly_ , Jihoon thinks. Seungcheol is only bad at keeping secrets when he thinks he knows best. 

“What does he want you to tell me?” 

Jeonghan is clearly entertained by all this and Jihoon hates that he knows how easily he might open up to him if he asks the right question. So he stays quiet, waits, and hopes his expression gives nothing away. 

“Nothing. I just think it’s great that you’ve finally over that last asshole.” 

Jihoon licks his lips and swallows awkwardly. He’s thought about that too… It’s nice not to have his past as the only thing clouding everything about sex and love life. It feels like he’s finally moving on. 

“I think it’s great too.” 

“Plus Soonyoung is adorable. Never knew what you saw in that last guy, but I suppose you do have a thing for long legs.” 

“He wasn’t always bad,” Jihoon admits quietly. “That’s the scary part.”

“Nobody out there is perfect, but if you need more time to see if Soonyoung – if anyone really – is worth the risk, that’s for you to decide.” 

Jihoon nods, clearing his throat and straightening out some papers on his desk just so he doesn’t have to meet Jeonghan’s eyes.

“Thanks for the conversation,” he says then and hates that Jeonghan is clearly entertained by Jihoon’s uncomfortableness. 

“Anytime,” Jeonghan stands and puts in an earphone about to make a call. “There are some comebacks for late third quarter a few companies want to get started on within the next few weeks. I’ll let you know the final list.” 

“No problem.” 

“And Jina asked for demos over the weekend, I sent her some.” 

“They’re really not ready though.” 

“She said she’s getting privately tutored, she really wants a good debut,” Jeonghan scrolls through his phone and seems to land on a contact. “Am I dismissed then, boss?” 

Jihoon cringes, he isn’t a huge fan of people – especially his friends – calling him that but he does hesitate with a question from the back of his mind. “Jeonghan, have you ever been in love?” 

It says something that Jeonghan’s brows rise, seemingly thrown off guard. 

“What brought this on?” 

“Soonyoung says he’s never been in love. Do you think that’s weird?” 

“Do you?” 

Jihoon dwells on it for a moment. He has for a while now. On one hand yes, it’s a bit unusual, especially for someone who has dated frequently but on the other hand maybe he really hasn’t met anyone he felt comfortable enough falling in love with, and that’s also fair. 

“It surprised me, but I don’t think it’s weird.” 

“I don’t think so either.” 

“So?” Jihoon reminds him when Jeonghan turns to leave.

“What?” 

“Have you ever been in love?” 

Jeonghan stares at him for a few long seconds and then smiles ruefully. “Yes, but they didn’t love me back.” 

“I–” 

“You don’t need to say anything. You asked, I answered, that’s all. Can I go now?” 

“Yea.” Jeonghan leaves immediately and Jihoon lets out a breath leaning back on his chair. This was going to be a long month. 

 

✧

 

Tuesday is a little more exciting than Monday. The meetings are over with so Jihoon can actually do some “field work” now when meeting with Jina at the studio to start recording songs. 

“I heard you asked for demos,” Jihoon mentions when she enters the studio, smiling behind the mic. 

“I’m not very confident in my dancing, so I wanted an early start with the choreo.” 

"Alright, let’s see how your singing is doing then.”

Recording with rookies is usually harder than long time professionals but this girl is good and Jihoon and Bumzu fly through almost three songs in that afternoon alone until Jina cuts their meeting short because she’s late for a training session. 

“Tomorrow same time?” She asks on her way out. 

“Do you want us to send updated version to your choreographer?” Bumzu asks before she can run out the door and she pauses abruptly, then smiles sweetly. 

“Actually you could send it to me? I’m going there now anyway.”

Bumzu faces the screen again asking for her email, while Jihoon gets up and stretches out his body. It’s only around six now, not too late… He feels for his phone in his pocket already knowing who he wants to text. 

“Tomorrow we should finish recording the mini and then the Japanese version, do you have the lyrics finished with the translator?” 

“Yes!” 

Jihoon gets distracted by that. “Japanese version?” 

“There’s an instructor coming Wednesday to help with pronunciation, but Jina has a KBS concert in Japan next week so we wanted the title song in Japanese too,” when he realizes Jihoon doesn’t know what the hell he’s talking about, he frowns. “We discussed this at the meetings…” He sighs. “I knew you’re distracted by something.” Jihoon flushes glancing at Jina apologetically who seems busy anyway, downloading the file onto her phone. 

“Ah!” She grins and shows her screen – the music app with the song saved. “Thank you so much! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Her manager opens her door just as she's leaving and Jihoon is left alone with his very disappointed superior. 

“These past few months you’ve been off.” 

“I haven’t.”

“Are you seeing anyone?” Jihoon doesn't reply. “I’ve known you for a long time Jihoon, last time you were like this you only just started seeing that last boyfriend of yours.”

Jihoon doesn’t want to talk about this. “I haven’t gone out with anyone in a while, it’s still new and exciting, okay? I’m sorry.” 

“As long as your head is still here when it needs to be.” 

“It is. That meeting… I really was a little distracted. I’m not distracted anymore.”

Bumzu watches him for a moment. “Good,” he turns back to his computer to save the files and turn it off to call it a day. “Should we go work out? Unless you’re busy.” 

Jihoon glances at his screen, he texted Soonyoung who replies with a quick ‘work ><’ text so he pockets his phone for now. “No,” he smiles tightly. “Not busy at all.” 

 

✧  
  


Jihoon tries texting Soonyoung again that night but he says he’s being dragged to dinner so Jihoon drops it trying for an early night instead. He’s not trying to be clingy, but all these tiny revelations are driving him up the wall with stress. He’d rather meet Soonyoung and fuck him than consider _feelings_ or whatever the fuck else everyone wants him to actively think about. 

So he tries again Wednesday asking if he’ll want to come by in the evening. 

 

Soonyoung [10:13]: someone’s missing me this week >< 

 

Jihoon ignores that not really knowing what to say and lets Seungkwan pass him the Japanese lyrics not that he’ll be able to understand any of it. 

 

Soonyoung [10:15]: but really jihoonie bad newssss;--; i’ll be in japan for two weeks so i’ll try to make time okay i promise!!!!

  
  


“What’s wrong?” Seungkwan asks tearing Jihoon away from his phone. 

“Why is anything wrong?”

“I don’t know, you seem…” His voice dies down. “Nevermind.” Jihoon gives him a look but doesn’t push it, drafting a message for Soonyoung instead until Seungkwan distracts him again. “By the way, boss. I know you probably aren’t but I need to ask anyway if you’re bringing a plus one?” When Jihoon doesn’t answer he adds. “To the wedding.” 

“Yeah I got that,” Jihoon smiles, Seungkwan’s stress about his big day is kind of endearing. 

“Soonyoung is also invited.” 

“Naturally.” 

“So I’m guessing you don’t need a plus one? I need to know for logistic purposes.” 

Jihoon can’t help but let out a laugh at that. “I’m fine, Seungkwan. Thanks.” 

“Just please don’t do anything gross like last weekend, okay? Please? My grandparents are going to be there.” 

Jihoon’s smile disappears. “Have a good day Seungkwan.” 

“Byebye!” 

Jihoon runs a quick hand through his hair and looks down at his phone again. Somewhere in between his conversation with Seungkwan he texted back ‘two weeks?’ to which Soonyoung sent back, ‘yeah sorry >< plans changed i need to go a few days earlier’.

  
  


Jihoon [10:22]: then come over tonight?

Soonyoung [10:23]: i’m not used to you being so needy kkkk but okay :) i’ll try

  
  


That evening Soonyoung can’t make it again and Jihoon – two wine glasses into the night – tries not to be frustrated so he takes a picture of his upper body instead and sends it to him. 

 

Soonyoung [21:44]: jihoon that's unfair i'm at work

 

Jihoon sighs angrily, knowing very well he's being unfair when he takes another picture with his hand in his underwear. 

 

Soonyoung [21:46]: you can't do thissssss fucking hell you think i wouldn't rather be with you right now?

Jihoon [21:47]: so come

Soonyoung [21:47]: i can't they're paying me so much for this 

Jihoon [21:47]: so have one of the other guys stay

Soonyoung [21:48]: it's just me

Jihoon [21:48]: fine goodnight then

Soonyoung [21:48]: jihoon don't be like that this is exactly what's not supposed to happen

Soonyoung [21:49]: work first

 

Jihoon freezes seeing the message and the guilt that floods him is overwhelming so he does the first thing that pops into his mind and presses call. 

"Jihoon, I'm serious, I'm busy right now," at least Soonyoung answered, Jihoon thinks, but he sounds disappointed and Jihoon hates himself a little for it. 

"I'm sorry," he says without thinking and hears Soonyoung sigh, then a muffled voice when he covers the receiver. 

"It's fine," Soonyoung says in a few seconds and it's more quiet now, as if he stepped outside to have the conversation. "If I can, I come and if I can't... Well I'm not lying to you, okay? I really can't." 

"Alright." Jihoon doesn't know what else to say. "Sorry," he adds just in case. "I guess I'm the lonely one now, huh?" 

Soonyoung is silent for a moment that Jihoon even checks if he's still on the line. "I'll call you when I'm home. So wait for me, alright? If you can't wait then touch yourself, but don't think of anyone other than me." 

 _Who else would I think about?_  

"Okay," Jihoon agrees with a light laugh. 

"Talk to you soon," he hangs up after and Jihoon stares at the ceiling. 

Stupid needy Jihoon. Stupid filled with feelings Jihoon. Stupid stupid Jihoon. 

He closes his eyes and tries to erase his mind of that embarrassing conversation and he must do well enough because that along with the warm wine siting in his system lulls him to sleep, only to wake up the next morning to two missed calls and a text from Soonyoung that reads 'i guess you fell asleep.. goodnight jihoonie<3' and nothing else. 

 

 


End file.
